The Fox's Artist
by Ecofinisher
Summary: Lila joined Ms Bustier's class and became Nathaniel's bank neigbour. Though his shyness, they became good friends. Ladybug seems to get interested into Cat Noir during a few missions together and ends up developing feelings for him and so does Nathaniel for the Italian girl. Will they reveal their love for them? Will they reciprocrate it?
1. Second School Day

**This is my very first Miraculous Ladybug fanfic. Hope you guys like it.**

 **I wrote this fic around July 2017 and finished it at the 5th August 2017.**

 **Disclaimer: I don' t own Miraculous Ladybug.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

It was 8 O' clock in the city of lights several cars were driving on the streets. The most were on the way to their work, others were going home and a few work at the public transportation of Paris.

Inside Paris, on the street, a bus was driving over a bridge and made a right turn going straight on the rue de Rivoli, which was the road, that passed by the Louvre.

Inside the bus sat a few people everybody with a smartphone on their hands. On the first row, counting from the middle door of the bus sat a tan-skinned girl with a gray romper with a red jacket over it, light gray tights and light brown high heel boots.

The girl was looking at her phone, that showed her the schedule of her classes.

"The first day of school ruined by Ladybug, oh gosh, I can't believe I was so stupid."

"Next stop, Underground Metro station Concorde" Replied the bus' recording advising the passengers about the next station.

The girl looked at the screen of the bus then back to her phone. She sighed and put her phone back. The bus stopped and a few people left the bus and others entered into the bus. A short blonde girl with a green jacket and brown shorts. She walked to the tan girl and sat down next to her.

"Hey, I heard you'll be in my class," Said the blonde. "I'm Mylène," She said and showed her hand to the brown haired girl. She tilts her head and let a little smile out.

"I'm Lila. Lila Rossi" Responded the girl and shook Mylène's hand. "Nice to meet you"

After a quarter hour, Lila and Mylène entered together into the collège Françoise Dupont, walking the aisle of the school's corridor together.

"I know the feeling when you're new somewhere and want to find some friends or so. Many had this once in their lives, you just have to try to figure it out, how to make contact"

"Yeah, I guess my first try was a really bad one" Replied Lila ashamed.

"Today's a new day, you will do it better now if you want I can introduce you our class," Said Mylène and both entered into their classroom, then the first students, they saw was Adrien, Alya, Nino and Marinette.

"Hey everyone, have you guys already met Lila?" Asked Mylène.

"I did" Replied Alya. "And thank you for that interview, without you, I wouldn't have got so many views on my blog!" Shouted Alya making Marinette and Adrien roll their eyes.

"Well, I did too, she told me about some Hollywood producers" Responded Nino.  
"Yes and she….helped me with….physics" Lied Adrien.

"Physics?" Asked Marinette looking at Adrien.

"Yeah and what about you Marinette?" Asked the blonde. "Did you already met Lila?"

"Oh well no, I didn't" Responded the double citizen and showed her hand to Lila. "I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng. My father's French and my mom is Chinese."

"Lila Rossi, 100% Italian e sono molto fiera" Responded Lila giving Marinette her hand.

"This means you're..proud of being Italian?" Asked Alya.

"Yes" Replied the tan skinned girl.

"Welcome to our class" Said Marinette and a few more students entered into the class.

"Look the others are here, go and get yourself a seat" Said Marinette.

"And if possible, very far away from here," Said a voice and she looked back along with Marinette to see an overly rouged blonde looking at her.

"Chloé" Called Alya. "Don't mix yourself up in conversations, you were not invited to"

"Yes Chloé" Responded Marinette.

"Shut up, I wasn't talking to you Dupain-Cheng"

"Hey leave her in peace" Demanded Lila.

"Oh you must be Lila?" Asked Chloé looking at the East European girl. "You must be that girl from that one Jagged Stone song, am I right?" Asked Chloé making Lila gulp.

"What song?" Asked Marinette.

"I heard, that he wrote a song about her" Explained Nino.

"He never wrote a song about her, I know all his songs," Said Adrien, then Lila earned looks from everybody. Lila got nervous, then Mylène came in.

"Hey leave her alone, she's new here, she was afraid if nobody would like her," Said Mylène.

"So and you thought we all would like you if you lied to everybody?" Asked Nino, then all looked at Lila with a serious face, except for Mylène.

"No..." Responded Lila sad.

"Hey guys stop it, she already knows, that what she did was wrong, but everybody makes mistakes, she only human, just like everybody else," Said Mylène.

"Yeah" Responded Chloé earning looks from the others. "Nobody's perfect, right?" Asked Chloé sarcastic making Lila mad.

"You talk much for a conceited poodle," Said Lila coming to Chloé with the anger to beat her up.

"Hey calm down you two" Said Nino and hold Lila back along with Alya, while Adrien holds Chloé.

"Come, let's all sit down before Ms. Bustier comes" Said Adrien and all sat down except for Alya and Lila. Lila and Alya looked at the seat next to Ivan, that was empty. Ivan looked at Lila with a very grumpy look scaring her a bit.

"You can either sit next to Ivan or on the last seat next to Nathaniel" Suggested Alya. "Both are really nice guys"

"Where's Nathaniel?" Asked Lila seeing, that both seats were empty.

"Maybe he hasn't arrived yet, but he's a really sweet guy, he's just a little timid" Explained Alya.

"I might manage to open him up like a book" Said Lila with a chuckle.

"Talking about books, he's also a really great artist." Said Alya. "He has already created for my blog a few fanarts. He really enjoys doing them, but not many people appreciate his hard work on it, like Ms. Mendeleiev. She ripped them off a few times, as he made a few during lessons"

"Oh" Replied Lila tragic. Ms. Bustier entered into the class followed by a dark-skinned boy with glasses, a tall Asian boy with a red hoodie and black trainers, then behind him. the third one wore a gray jacket and a pair of purple jeans. All followed to their places and Ms. Bustier greeted the class.

"Good morning everyone, I hope you guys have already seen the date of our trip to Germany," Said Ms Bustier. "Remember, when you all asked to go to the Europa-park?" Asked Ms. Bustier and the red head with the gray jacket arrived at the back and saw Lila sitting on the second seat. He looked at her amazed by the sight of her appearance.

"H...h...hi" Greeted the boy and the Italian girl looked at the boy standing there with his bag.

"Hi" Greeted Lila. "You're my seat neighbor, right?" Asked Lila.

"Yeah" Responded the guy and sat down on the bank. "You're new?"

"Yes...oh I'm Lila" Introduced the tan skinned girl. "Lila Rossi, I'm from Italy" Spoke Lila and showed her right arm with the wristbands for him to shake. He gave her his hand to greet her.

"I'm Nathaniel Kurtzberg" Responded the white boy. "I'm from French and Irish descendant," Told Nathaniel.

"Nathaniel?" Asked Lila. "Nice name," Said Lila making Nathaniel blush a bit.

"People also call me Nath or Nathan" Explained Nathaniel scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh, by the way, I want to introduce you all our new student," Said Ms. Bustier and Nathaniel and Lila looked to the teacher.

"Oh uh, should I come to the front?" Asked Lila and the teacher nodded. She walked to the teacher and turned around to the class.

"Well my name is Lila Rossi, a few of you already knew me from before. I'm from Italy, but the last school I went, was in Switzerland and I'm 16 years old." Said Lila and now it was the others turn.

"So who's the next?" Asked the teacher and Nino stood up.

"I'm Nino Lahiffe. I'm 15 years old and I'm from Réunion." Introduced the DJ of the class and sat down. The next one was Adrien Agreste, the son of the famous fashion designer Gabriel Agreste.

"The name's Adrien. Adrien Agreste. I'm 16 and I'm a Frenchman" Said Adrien and sat down. Chloé looked at Sabrina smiling.

"Didn't it sound hot, the way he said Frenchman?" Asked the blonde and Sabrina nodded.

"I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng, my mother is from China and my father is from France." Said Marinette and sat down. "And I'm 16 years old of course."

"I'm Ivan, I'm from France and I'm 15 years old" Responded Ivan and sat down, then it was Nathaniel's turn.

"Uh do I have to introduce myself again?" Asked the Irish boy.

"Are you afraid of talking?" Asked Chloé.

"Ms. Bourgeois!" Shouted the teacher. "Please, leave him," Said Ms. Bustier and Chloé crossed her arms, looking grumpy.

"I'm Nathaniel Kurtzberg as I said before, I'm...from Ireland, well my father at least was...my mom is from France and I'm 16 years old too." Said Nathaniel to the class.


	2. Making Contact

**Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug.**

 **Chapter 2**

All the students were outside of the classroom spending their break together.

Alya and Marinette were standing next to the exit door of the school talking.

"Do you think she still is interested in Adrien?" Asked Alya.

"I think not anymore," Said Marinette. "I actually also think it's also my fault"

"What have you done as you followed them, the last day?" Asked Alya.

"I uh..." Stuttered Marinette and thought on a lie, she could tell Alya. She just couldn't tell her, that she was Ladybug all the time and that she scolded Lila about her lie about being befriended with Ladybug. After all, she just wanted to impress the boy, she liked.

"I sort of….heard a conversation between them and….he sort of said, he liked somebody" Lied Marinette.

"Oh, did he also say, who?"Asked Alya.

"No" Responded Marinette, pretending to be sad.

"What if, he had a crush on you?" Asked Alya, making the half Asian girl smile bright. Nino and Adrien showed up.

"Hey girls" Greeted Adrien.

"Hey Nino, hey Adrien" Greeted Alya.

"Hi Adrien….going's how you….I mean...how...going you go….I mean ugh...How's going?" Stuttered Marinette, until she said the real question.

"Good, what about you?" Asked Adrien looking at the girl, which was hit by the love-struck.

"Good…." Replied Marinette lovely.

"Do you girls feel like wanting to go out with us, this afternoon?" Asked Adrien. "We thought about going to see the new exposition of the music from the past and from the present, are you two interested?" Asked Adrien.

"Sure I am, what about you Marinette?" Asked Alya looking at the dreaming Marinette. She rolled her eyes and waved with her hand in front of her friend's face.

"Mari?" Asked Alya and Marinette shook her head.

"Oh what...I mean...sure, I am Marinette...I, I, I mean Alya" Said Marinette smiling abashedly. Adrien smiled and looked at Nino.

"So, what do you think Nino is better for you 16 or 17?" Asked the blonde.  
"I think 17 is better" Suggested Nino and looked at the girl. "For you too?" Asked Nino and the girls nodded.

"Yeah" Replied the Martinic girl.

In the locker room was Lila along with a few other girls. Mylène was there explaining Lila how to open the locker.

"Thank you Mylène," Said Lila after closing her locker. She turned the code back so that it was locked.

"Now you have to keep the code in mind if you want to open your locker again" Said Mylène and giggled.

"Sure, I do that" Said Lila and walked to the exit, but as she looked to the left side, she saw Nathaniel sitting with his back leaned to a locker drawing on a booklet. She smiled and walked towards him.

He was drawing a comic on the booklet and the current thing he was drawing was a wallpaper of five superheroes. One of them was cat themed, two of them were all white with spots on it, the fourth was fox themed and the last one had a stripped upper part of the body and the legs were black on the top and from the knees to the feet he was getting the color red from Nathaniel's pen.

"Nice drawing" Complimented Lila scaring Nathaniel.

"Uh?" Asked Nathaniel looking at Lila, which was smiling at him. "Uhm thank you?" Responded Nathaniel unsure. She sat down next to him and looked at the picture.

"Are these superheroes?" Asked Lila looking at Nathaniel.

"Yes" Responded Nathaniel looking bashful. "It's embarrassing, right?" Asked Nathaniel.

"No, it's not." Responded Lila. "It looks amazing" Complimented the Italian.

"Thank you" Responded Nathaniel. Lila leaned her back on the locker and looked at the drawing.

"Who are they supposed to be?" Asked Lila curious and looked at the one with points and the cat-like one.

"Well, those two are Ladybug and Cat Noir. The heroes, that are always here to save Paris" Explained Nathaniel to Lila. She nodded then asked another question, to try to open up Nathaniel.

"What about the others?" Asked Lila. "What about the other one with the dots?"

"Well, I don't have a name yet for him, but he's a dog-themed superhero. You know he has spots like a Dalmatian."

"Ah"

"And then this one is a fox-themed hero, I think she's a girl. Last week a meteorite was falling down straight to Paris, but suddenly she appeared and stopped the meteorite."

"I think I might have heard from it," Said Lila pretending not to know about it.

"I don't know, if she appeared on TV, only the part of her stopping the meteorite and on the roof announcing her name"

"Uh hu" Nodded Lila.

"And this one is...well...me" Responded Nathaniel. "If I ever were a superhero," Said Nathaniel abashed and closed his eyes.

"You look pretty cool," Said Lila and Nathaniel opened his eyes.

"You think so?" Asked Nathaniel looking at her.

"Sure" Replied Lila with a giggle. "Have you have a bit of problem with your self-confidence?" Asked Lila.

"I guess we can say it like that" Responded Nathaniel scratching his head.

"Well you can trust me, I won't judge you for what you are or what you do" Said Lila making the redhead smile.

"Thank you, Lila" Responded Nathaniel. Both kept looking into the sketchbook of Nathaniel admiring his many drabbles.

"So Nathan, does your superhero have any superpowers or something?" Asked the Italian and the Irish boy nodded.

At the door entered Kim and Max walking through the room.

"Which is the fastest roller coaster?" Asked Kim looking at his friend searching on his phone.

"Let me see" Responded Max and searched on his smartphone for any information. "Hmm, the fastest and highest one is the silver star with the maximum speed of 130km per hour."

"Wow" Replied Kim. "Tell me a few more"

"Well, there's Blue Fire, it reaches 100km per hour, but this roller coaster has a type of system, how do I explain it to you the easiest way?" Asked Max thinking, then he found a way. "You get catapulted the roller coaster up in only two seconds to the hundred"

"That's interesting"

"Then we got Eurosat, where you tax in the darkness up, then...fall into the deep?" Asked Max surprised.

"Huh?" Asked Kim and Max kept reading.

"Oh, it's just another way to say, that you roll down the roller coaster, but it's steeper than the others"

"Ah, it's interesting," Said Kim. "I'm going to try them all"


	3. The Explosion

**Disclaimer: I don' t own Miraculous Ladybug.**

 **Chapter 3**

Inside the classroom of Ms. Mendeleiev.

"Class, we'll be going to the park and search us the certain animal, plant or other natural subjects you got in your task," Said Ms. Mendeleiev.

"Chloé and Sabrina, you two work together" Demanded the teacher and gave them a pile of sheets.

"Grass?" Asked Chloé surprised. "It's easy, right Sabrina?" Asked Chloé pushing the pile to her friend Sabrina, then her friend nodded.

"Nino, you're with Adrien," Said the teacher and gave them a pile too.

"Alix, you make with Mylène and Ivan a group and have this theme," Said Ms. Mendeleiev and gave Alix the pile of sheets. Then she walked to Lila and gave her a pile too.

"Lila, you're with Nathaniel," Said the teacher and Lila looked at the sheets along with Nathaniel.

"Well, I admit it, for now, I'm not good in Science," Said Nathaniel.

"Let's first see, what we go" Said Lila and showed it to Nathaniel.

"Water?" Asked Nathaniel looking at the second page.

"This might be easy," Said Lila looking at Nathaniel.

"Sure, it depends on the questions"

"Probably your hair is in your way for you to see the questions" Joked Lila.

"I still can read them, don't worry"

After ten minutes the class was in the park spread around the park.

Most of the students sat on the grass with their tabs and sheets working on the exercise, the teacher gave. Marinette sat along with Alya in front of the statue of Ladybug and Cat Noir, which was built a few months ago by a French sculptor named Théo.

"True or False. Do leaves clean the oxygen in the air?" Read Alya. "Sure" Responded Alya and Marinette made a cross on the box, for the right answer.

"The questions were yet easy to answer, without looking for it on the web," Said Marinette.

"Yes, mostly I've been doing them all" Said Alya giggling. "You were staring at Adrien again"

"This time not," Told Marinette her friend. "I don't even know, where exactly he and Nino are" Said Marinette and Alya looked around and only saw Chloé, Ivan and Nathaniel's group.

"Hmm maybe, they're on the other side," Said Alya. "Juleka and Rose aren't here too"

"Oh right, they're not here too," Said Marinette observing the park and saw Lila and Nathaniel sitting on the side of the water fountain.

"Do you think they will be friends?" Asked Marinette, then Alya looked at the two on the fountain laughing.

"They would really make a cute friend duo," Said Alya. "Like Juleka and Rose, or Kim and Max," Said the brown skinned girl, making Marinette open her eyes wide.

"Hey, I got an idea" Said Marinette, making Alya sigh.

"Oh no, what is it now?" Asked Alya holding her hand in front of her face.

"Why don't we try to bring them together?" Asked Marinette looking excited at Alya.

"You really like to ship real people in real life, don't you?" Asked Alya to an awkwardly smiling Marinette.

"Sure"

"But first, we need to bring you and Adrien together, before we do it with them and of course, they need a bit more time to get closer," Said Alya.

In the near, a loud explosion occurred, which scared all the people in the near.

"What was that?" Asked Alix scared. Mylène got into Ivan's arms, which tried to comfort her. Lila and Nathaniel have heard it too and stood up.

"Did you hear that?" Asked Lila shocked. Nathaniel felt the same way and nodded.

"It sounded like an explosion" Responded Nathaniel looking at Lila.

"Do you think it was a terrorist attack?" Shrieked Lila. Adrien and Co. appeared running from the other side of the park and met all together at the fountain.

"Did you guys hear that explosion?" Asked Adrien.

"The question is, who not" Responded Alix.

"I'm afraid if something happens to us" Said Rose.

"Not as long Ladybug and Cat Noir watch over Paris," Said Alya." Right?"

"Right" Replied the others. On the streets passed a police car and an ambulance with their sirens howling, making the kids paying attention.

"Oh I think my father is going to see, what's going on" Said Sabrina, Chloé best friend.

"Let's see, what happened," Said Kim and left along with Max and Alix.

"We stay here" Said Mylène, still hugging her boyfriend.

"Anyone is coming with?" Asked Kim looking back at the others. All looked at each other and only Adrien raised his hand.

"I go" Said Adrien getting Marinette to raise her hand too.

"Me too!" Shouted Marinette and ran behind the blonde.

"If Ladybug is gonna show up, I go too," Said Alya following the two. Nino watched the three go and sighed.

"Hey what about Ms. Mendeleiev?" Asked Nino.

"I don't know, but I'm going too," Said Nathaniel and walked off.

"And don't come back crying for you mom," Said Chloé and Lila passed by her side.

"Sure Chloé," Said Lila. "It only takes big girls and boys to see this" Said Lila making the others laugh.

"Grrr" Growled Chloé, while the others were still snickering.

All followed Adrien and Kim down the streets of Paris following a smoke, that came from behind a building. As they turned on the corner they saw a car burning on the parking space from the streets.

"Oh my god," Said Alix. "Did the car explode?" Asked Alix and behind her appeared an adult man, which was dressed as a pantomime running towards the crime scene.

"Honey!" Exclaimed the guy, but got stopped by a police officer.

"Get back monsieur," Said the agent.

"Is that Mylène's father?" Asked Nathaniel.

"No, I think that's her father's assistant" Responded Marinette. "And I think his wife was in that car," Said the Asian girl looking tragic along with the others. The kids observed the man standing in the near of the burning car falling on his knees and crying about the loss.

"I wonder, which monster would do such a thing," Said Lila.

"Do you think someone actually did that?" Asked Kim looking at the Italian.

"Yeah, my dad's old Peugeot once started to burn, but this was because of a short circuit," Told Alix the others.

"I know what you mean Alix, but this was definitely not a short circuit." Said Adrien looking at the firefighters extinguishing the fire of the vehicle.


	4. Know you better

**Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug.**

 **Chapter 4**

At the crime scene, the fire was put out and the ambulance was there with the back doors open waiting for the loading of the body of the woman.

"Poor Chris," Said Mylène by seeing the scene along with Ivan and her father.

"This is so horrible," Said Mylène's father.

"Whoever did this, must have anything against her or Chris," Told Adrien.

"But, what if it was really a terrorist?" Asked Lila.

"I think if it was, it would have gone much worse, than now," Said Max.

"I think you kids better go home or do you still got to go to school?" Asked Mylène's father.

"Probably to school, since this was not a real attack or any other trouble," Said Ivan.

"Good, but I think we will get this bunch of tasks as homework, right?" Asked Nathaniel and walked off along with the others.

"Even if it was an attack, Ms. Mendeleiev would give us homework, I bet" Said Kim, making the girls laugh.

While the cops were investigating the car, Chris walked the boardwalk up looking down at the bottom. He sobbed loudly and complained incomprehension about the situation. He passed by a trashcan and found a school bag with green and oval-like balls in it. He couldn't recognize, what it was and opened the bag to see grenades and other types of explosives in it.

Meanwhile…

In the darkness inside a room, a large window shutter opened in a spiral form and in that room stood a man with a mask and a dark blue dress. Around him, on the ground, many white butterflies started to fly around the room. The man gave an evil laugh and started to talk.

"I feel a depressed soul, filled with sadness, anger and frustration. The perfect prey for my evil Akuma," Said the man and opened his hand, so that a white moth lands on it and gets transformed into a black one with neon purple lines around the body. He liberated the Akuma from his hand so that he could leave the room through the window.

Back at Chris, he touched inside the bag to look into it, then the akuma showed up and entered into the bag and disappeared. Chris got now under control and became in front of his eyes a moth-like neon pink mask, in which he would receive the message from Hawk Moth.

"Bomb Mime, I'm Hawk Moth. I'm here to help you to find the perpetrator and to get revenge on him. The only thing I need in return is the miraculous of Cat Noir and Ladybug. Do we have a deal?" Asked Hawk Moth and Chris smirked. "Yes Hawk Moth" Responded Chris, then a black cloud appeared around him to transform into a super villain. He became the look of a normal Parisian mime. He had black pants with a black and white striped shirt and red suspenders going from the back to the front on both sides of his body. He also wore a belt and it contained grenades around it, while the hosiery of his clothes contained sticky bombs and dynamite bars. On both sides of his pants belt, he had two cases, one on each side.

The villain put the bag behind him and walked away from there.

At the school, Lila sat in front of her locker talking with Rose, Juleka and Mylène.

"Were the others school, where you used to go not good?" Asked Rose.

"In the 6th grade I moved away with my father to Lugano and I went there for a half year to school. I had for a few months a Portuguese friend named Ana and she had to move away from Lugano back to Portugal. I liked her, she was always there for me and helped me, whenever I needed it. After I entered into the 7th grade, my father found a new job in Zurich and we moved there, then I had to go to school and after the 6th grade you get split into three categories and I landed on the B base, due to my bad knowledge of the German language. I spent a year visiting some extra lessons for learning it, but it was really difficult"

"Can you speak it?" Asked Juleka.

"A bit, but I tell you. I had once an exam, that was about the German articles. We only have one article in the English language and Italian three and German had like 20, more or less."

"Wow, did you pass it?" Asked Rose surprised.

"Sadly not"

"Oh" Replied Rose.

"Then what came next?" Asked Juleka. "Did you move her or…?"

"After a while, they moved me to the A-stage, where the school was more challenging and for me, it was even worse, because of my German knowledge not be that perfect as from the others."

"Ouch"

"The most of the students were Swiss and a few were from other countries, but they all lived longer in Switzerland, than I, so they speak all better, than me"

"How did the others act towards you?" Asked Juleka.

"During the time I was in the A, they often bullied me, because of not being good enough or if I said the wrong word or article. I isolated myself at home and did not go out, after school, I didn't make any friends, I just wanted, that everything could be normal as it was."

"Did you talk about your parents about it?" Asked Rose.

"Well, I used to talk with my mother or my nana on the phone. You know my parents are divorced and my father doesn't often have time for me, due to the work, but he can be very protective when it comes to something serious about me or the family"

"What did they say?" Asked Juleka.

"My nana suggested me to change school, my mother suggested me to change myself, my father tried to organize it, another way and I….well...I tried to change..."

"And?" Asked Mylène.

"I got a little bit better in German and one day, my father found a free spot in a French private school and I went there. This happened, if I'm right two years ago, more or less."

"Okay and then?" Asked Mylène.

"The 8th and 9th grade were busy because it was already time for us for look for a job formation and since my German wasn't good enough I hadn't had luck in finding a formation. I even searched out of canton Zurich and searched in Bern, Ticino or Neuchâtel for one, but the more applicants candidate for a job, the less luck you got to go and spend there a few days, for them to see you working"

"Have you ever had the chance to work?" Asked Juleka.

"Only once at a bank in Neuchätel, but someone else got the job, who also lives closer, than me. You know, I had to travel there 90 min back and forth and it just wouldn't really pay off. "

"Sure and then waiting for the trains," Said Rose rolling her eyes. "Worse!"

"Well the public transport in Switzerland is similar to ours here, by the way, I often traveled with the Intercity, since it doesn't take so long as going with the regular trains"

"You probably would have to change many times to other trains on stations, right?"

"Yeah" Responded Lila nodding.

"But, when did you start to lie to everyone here at the first place?" Asked Rose.

"Well, when I waited along with my father for the train I..."

At the Main Station of Zurich, Lila sat along with her father on a bank waiting for the train.

"The new school will be better, I promise mi tesoro," Said the father to Lila and pecked her on her head. "Do it as your mother said, try to change"

"But I tried to change many times, I just can't"

"But why can't you?" Asked the father. "It's easy," He said looking at her daughter. She sighed.  
"I think it was a bad idea since the beginning to go to Switzerland with you, mostly since you already start to search for a job formation right after the 8th grade"

"But the school also ends, when you're in the 9th grade, not like the others around the 12th"

"Yeah I know, I was more referring to the age of most of the students and also their maturity. Most of you still don't know, what to look for exactly. Others already do or have an idea"

"And they also have better luck in finding a place to do the formation," Said Lila sad.

"Come, why don't you cheat a bit on your application?" Asked her father, making Lila lift her right eyebrow up.

"Cheat?" Asked Lila. "You mean I should lie on the application?" Asked Lila surprised.

"Yeah, many people use a lie or two to get a better chance for a job"

"Do you think, that works?" Asked Lila looking unsure.

"I also did this and believe me, it worked"

"But, what if….did they...did they not realize, that it was a lie?"

"The most important part is, you got to use the lie so that it fits the….

"Honk!" Beeped a gray train, that was entering into the station. Both looked at the train taxing on the rail until it came to a full stop.

"Come Lila, let's board into the train," Said the father and Lila followed her father, observing the gray TGV opening all the doors of the wagons.

"Lie," Said Lila to herself.

"So I informed myself a bit about Paris, the monuments, celebrities and much more, so that I could come up with a good lie or like my dad used to call, white lie," Told Lila the girls.

"Wow," Said Rose. "And I believed on your lies" Said Rose sad.

"I'm really sorry for that Rose" Apologized Lila.

"I got to say, you're really good in lying, Lila," Said Juleka. "My parents could definitely recognize if I lie or not"

"Well, I think not all are really skilled in lying like others are" Said Lila.

"True that" Said Rose and giggled. "Hey how is your relationship with…." Said Rose, then a loud explosion is heard outside of the school, making the girls all shriek again.

"Oh my gosh!" Exclaimed Mylène shocked.

"Another explosion?" Asked Juleka worried.

"Let's go to the library and turn the TV on" Suggested Rose and all left the wardrobe and ran up to the library.


	5. I'd catch a grenade for ya

**Disclaimer: I don' t own Miraculous Ladybug.**

 **Chapter 5**

At the library a few students were already looking at the news, that showed a mime destroying cars on the streets.

"Oh god," Said a student looking at the screen.

"Oh no, Alya is there, she's live recording it," Said Nino shocked. The three girls and other students came around Nino to see, what Alya was filming at the moment.

" _Paris is under attack by a mime-like supervillain, he calls himself Bomb Mime," Told Alya, who filming the bad guy walking on the streets._

"Oh look, there's the park," Said Mylène. "And Ivan's there!" Said Mylène scared as she saw Alya filming the park, where they could see a huge guy with a black t-shirt with a white skull on it.

At the park.

"Ahhhh!" Screamed Alix, which was also there on the park with Kim, Max, Nathaniel and Adrien. All observed the mime coming across the park with a grenade on his hand.

"Run!" Demanded Adrien loud, making all ran separate ways. Adrien ran behind a tree and observed the location, to see if it was clear. Out of his shirt came out a small black cat levitating in the air. The grenade had exploded somewhere on the ground, as the Bomb Mime had tried to hit the teens then ran off.

"Hey, is it the Bastille Day?" Asked the black cat looking at Adrien.

"Nope Plagg, you gotta wait for it a few more months. We gotta save Paris now" Said Adrien, making the Kwami sigh.

"Plagg, claws out!" Shouted Adrien, which got transformed into the superhero Cat Noir.

Nathaniel ran on the streets along with Kim away from the mime, then on the way, Nathaniel trips over something and falls down on the ground.

"Nathan, get up!" Exclaimed Kim running. Nathaniel stood up and looked back at the mime coming closer.

"Ah!" Exclaimed Nathaniel and as the mime was about to pick him, Nathaniel gets pulled from his legs in the air.

"Whoa!" Shouted Nathaniel standing on his head looking down at the mime.

"Don't worry, I got you," Said a voice and Nathaniel looked up and saw the superheroine Ladybug.

"Ladybug!" Called Nathaniel happy. From the park appeared Cat Noir and stood down by Nathaniel.

"Hey, already here?" Asked Cat Noir.

"Cat, can you handle Bomb Mine, while I bring Nathaniel and the others to a safe place?" Asked Ladybug.

"Sure, do it and I will keep Mr. Boombastic a bit busy" Said Cat, making the heroine roll her eyes.

"Let's go, boy," Said Ladybug and disappeared along with the redhead, leaving Cat Noir back with the mime.

Ladybug swung with Nathaniel on her arms around over the place, until they reached the nearest place, which was the Grand Paris hotel. She landed in front of the hotel and entered the hotel.

"Stay here, until I and Cat Noir get this under control" Demanded Ladybug earning a nod from the boy. "Good" Replied Ladybug and ran out, throwing her yo-yo in the air and to jump around the place.

"She's amazing" Replied Nathaniel observing the heroine jumping over the place.

Back with Cat Noir and the Bomb Mime, Cat ran on his four across the city following the way to the cathedral of Notre Dame.

"Man I hope, I don't get hit by a bomb" Said Cat running on the road. In the end, he saw the Seine, the river of Paris.

"Hey, I think I got an idea," Said Cat and on the roofs appeared Ladybug jumping from house to house.

"Cat Noir, go to the river and we fight there with him," Told Ladybug.

"I know, I had that idea before" Explained Cat. "It's better, than trying to play baseball with the grenades"

"You did what?" Asked Ladybug surprised.

"I tried to defend myself from one, but that was a bad idea. Thank god is, that nothing happened to me" Replied Cat relieved and as they passed by a park square, they ran to the road over the bridge, that goes to the cathedral.

They stopped in the middle of it and looked back at the mime ready with their weapons.

"How should we move?" Asked Cat Noir looking at the villain coming near.

"Give it to me and I'll let you go" Demanded the mime.

"Give to you what?" Asked Cat Noir.

"You know, what I mean" Shouted the mime.

"Really?" Asked Cat smiling smugly. "I don't really know, what you want"

"Keep tricking him, I have a plan" Whispered Ladybug and ran towards the cathedral.

"You know, that I want your miraculous and you know that," Said the mime angry.

"That you wanted the miraculous I didn't know, I thought more you wanted something else, maybe..." Said Cat and the Bomb Mime noted Ladybug running and he quickly turned his arm to the hosiery and took a grenade out and threw it at Ladybug.

"Ladybug!" Called Cat Noir loud and jumped in the air catching the grenade.

"Ha, got it!" Exclaimed Cat and saw, the grenade had still the ring on it. "Huh?" Asked Cat and looked back at the villain and saw him throwing another grenade, but this time, he did pull the ring out.

"Watch out!" Called Cat Noir and Ladybug threw her yo-yo to caught Cat's leg and pull him away from there. He jumped into his legs and pulled Ladybug to ran away from there. The grenade landed on the bottom then explode after a few seconds making a hole on the road.

"Do you have any idea, where the Akuma could be?" Asked Cat Noir looking at the heroine.

"It's either on pockets of the belt or on the bag pack" Said Ladybug to Cat Noir, then the mime opened one of the pockets and took out a hand full of sticky bomb chips and threw it against the two superheroes.

"Watch out!" Shouted Ladybug and Cat Noir stood in front of her spinning his staff around to protect her for getting hit by one.

"I catch them" Said Cat looking at the staff, then shrieked as he saw, that the chips would explode in 10 seconds.

"Cat, this will explode" Warned Ladybug and he looked around and threw it against the mime. The mime shrieked, but luckily Ladybug threw her yo-yo against it, changing the flight route of the staff, making him land a few meters away from the three. The bombs exploded destroying the entrance to the streets and the column of fell down on the side, making the back of the bridge fall back in giant pieces.

"Whoa" Replied Cat Noir and he noted something flying in the air and it landed in front of him.

"Hey, my staff didn't get powdered" Said Cat looking very surprised.

"Lucky Charm!" Called Ladybug using her lucky power to get an object, she could use for the mission.

She got an red with black dots covered floating tire in her hands.

"What, a rescue tire?" Asked Ladybug looking at it.

"The temperature isn't hot enough for me to go for a swim," Said Cat Noir and Ladybug looked around the place and calculated, what she could do. She looked at the bombs on the mime's suspenders, then at the bridge and the river.

"I think I got it," Said Ladybug and ran back to the other end of the bridge.

"Hey Bomb Mime, hit me if you can" Said Ladybug shaking her rear to make the mime mad and maybe even to her dismay Cat Noir a bit excited.

"Grr" Growled the mime and threw a few sticky bombs at her way.

"Cat Noir, help me destroy the bridge," Told Ladybug and Cat Noir ran to the other side of the bridge.

Ladybug ran away from the bombs towards the mime and jumped over him landing behind him.

"Coucou," Said Ladybug and she ran away from the mime, making him angry. The end of the bridge exploded and felt down, making the others fall down on the bridge. Ladybug wanted to stand up, but the Bomb Mime hold on her leg and she tried to kick him with her foot. The mime didn't resist to let her go, but then as he got hit with Ladybug's yo-yo, he let her go and rolled halfway off the bridge down.

"Cataclysm!" Shouted Cat Noir activating his power of destruction. He ran to the part of the bridge, that wasn't fully destroyed, because of the pillar under the bridge, then touched the ground to destroy that part, making the whole bridge fall down. Cat's part fell on another level, where there was a little road, for the humans to pass and walk there and the other side fell on the water and the mime fell into the water. Ladybug managed herself to fasten herself with the magical yo-yo on the wall of the streets, holding the rescue tire. She jumped to the broken street, that used to be connected with the bridge and tied the yo-yo on the tire and threw it at the mime, hitting him with the hole of it.

"Bullseye!" Shouted Cat running down the bridge.

"The Akuma must be in the bag" Said Ladybug and Cat jumped on a piece of stone and used his staff to swim at the Bomb Mime, to take the bag off him. He threw it at Ladybug and jumped up to her.

"They are many grenades," Said Cat Noir as Ladybug looked into the bag looking at many dark green oval bombs, then noted a black one hidden under all the other grenades.

"Aha," Said Ladybug and took it out.

"Do you think it explodes, if we broke it?" Asked Cat Noir, making Ladybug wide her eyes.

"Uh good question," Said Ladybug and thought on, how she should get the Akuma out.

"Maybe, we pull on this" Said Cat Noir and pulled the ring out. Nothing happened and then Ladybug threw the grenade up in the air and it exploded. The smoke, that appeared from the bomb disappeared after a few seconds and there was the little Akuma flying.

"There he is" Said Ladybug and opened her yo-yo and caught it. "Everything's okay now, little Akuma" Said Ladybug starting to spin her yo-yo around. "Time to DE-evilise!" Shouted Ladybug catching the Akuma, then rolled the yo-yo back at her. "Gotch ya!"

She then opened the yo-yo and the Akuma was now white again, then she freed him.

"Bye, bye butterfly," Said Ladybug and threw the rescue tire in the air, that Cat Noir has taken away from the mime, as he pulled him out. "Miraculous Ladybug!" Exclaimed Ladybug and the miraculous power restored every damage, that was caused during the fights between them was restored back to as it was before, including Chris, who was now himself again.

"Ouch my head," Said Chris holding his hand on the forehead.

"You okay sir?" Asked Ladybug standing on her knees in front of him.

"I think so" Responded Chris and Ladybug thought on what, she should say. "Hey uhm I heard about, what happened to your wife. I wish I could have been there, as the incident happened"

"You don't have to apologize Ladybug, nobody knew, this would happen, I now have to move on, it will take long, but I will get over it," Said Chris tragic.

"My condolences," Said Cat Noir and his miraculous ring started to beep.

"Oh my time's up" Said Cat Noir.

"Yeah, I gotta go too," Said Ladybug and Cat Noir walked away from them and looked back again. "And thanks for helping me"

"Sure" Responded Cat Noir "And m'lady, I'd catch a grenade for ya," Said Cat Noir in a flirty way, making Ladybug giggle.

"Yeah, when it's defused, maybe," Said Ladybug to the smiling Cat-boy and he left.


	6. New Friendship

**Disclaimer: I don' t own Miraculous Ladybug.**

 **Chapter 6**

At the court of the school, Mylène was hugging her boyfriend Ivan, while Rose and Juleka were around them.

"Thank god, you're okay" Said Mylène relieved.

"Aww" Replied Rose. "Don't they make a cute couple?" Asked Rose.

"Yeah" Responded Juleka.

"We should really start to go out with somebody, going steady someday, don't you think?" Asked Rose.

"You mean date guys?" Asked Juleka. "Other guys?" The Goth asked in a different tune.

"Yeah and okay, maybe we could date other guys from our class, but Nino is given away, Ivan, Max, Adrien...well not really, but he's for Marinette..."

"Yes, I got that, but it's... well….uhm..." Said Juleka with a nervous tune.

"Uhm...ah I got it," Said Rose. "You're not ready"

"Uh yeah…."

"Okay, that's fine. We still can wait a few more years or maybe until somebody invites us to the prom, next semester"

"Yeah..."

Nino was talking with Lila near the stairs to the second floor.

"So this was all a lie?" Asked Nino. "All those trips, the private jet flights, Steven Balsberg?"

"The only thing, that was true, was the trip to L.A" Responded Lila a bit embarrassed. "I have only been on business trips with my dad, so that's why I was in Hollywood, Rio and whatever I told you or the others"

"I can completely understand, why you lied, but I think it would have been better if you didn't exaggerate on them. I admit it, that I was a bit of foolish to believe you that, you knew all of them"

"Hehe, I'm still sorry Nino. I don't really mean to make you feel bad or anything" Said Lila and Marinette appeared.

"Hey do you know anything about Alya or Adrien?" Asked Marinette. "I haven't seen them since the trouble with the supervillain"

"I don't know, but Nathaniel was also there and he wasn't seen ever after that" Said Lila.

"They must be okay, I've texted Adrien before, they're on the way to school" Responded Nino showing a message of Adrien.

At the entrance of the school entered Adrien along with Alya, Kim, Alix and Max going through the court of the school.

"Hey, you're all okay!" Said Mylène.

"Sure," Said Alix. "If it wasn't for Cat Noir and Ladybug, we would be all doomed.

"We're glad, you're alright," Said Rose.

"Adrien, I love your limousine, it's amazing" Complimented Kim.

"I'm glad you liked it," Said Adrien and Nino walked to him."

"Hey dude, you're alright?" Asked Nino giving his friend a fist bump.

"Yeah" Responded Adrien. Lila and Marinette stood there looking at their classmates, then Lila realized, Nathaniel wasn't there.

"Where's Nathaniel?" Asked Lila.

"He must be okay" Responded Marinette.

"How do you know that?" Asked Lila making Marinette nervous.

"Because...because...I saw...him out there" Stuttered Marinette moving her arms around.

"Oh, I didn't note that" Said Lila and Nathaniel entered along with other students into the court.

"See, there he comes" Said Marinette faking an awkwardly smile at Lila. **(I sometimes loves the weird facial expressions, she makes like in The Mime at the end as Adrien sat next to her at the show)**

"Good," Said Lila and went to Nathaniel.

"Hey Nathaniel, you're alright?" Asked Lila and he looked at her.

"I'm fine" Responded Nathaniel.

"I saw you and the others being in danger and I was kinda worried about it," Said Lila.

"We're all okay" Said Nathaniel. "Thanks for question it"

"Don't worry, we're friends, right?" Asked Lila.

"Friends?" Asked Nathaniel surprised. "You think we're friends?"

"Uh yeah?" Said Lila a bit confused. "Why is that bad?"

"No, no, I thought you wouldn't consider me as a friend or at least now at the moment"

"Sure we are friends Nathaniel"

"You know I sort of have trouble in making friends since the 7th grade."

"Oh" Replied the brown-haired girl.

"Yeah…." Sighed the red head

"Boy, you can count on me every time. I promise I'll be there for you when you need me" Said Lila making him smile. The school bells rang and all started to go back into their class.

"Hey, the science homework is due tomorrow Nathaniel, wanna met up at the library after school?" Asked the Italian and the redhead nodded.

Over the afternoon the class had English lessons and were working on a task on their tablet.

Nino sat next to Adrien doing the task. Alya sat behind them looking at both boys.

"Psst Nino" Whispered Alya and he looked back.

"Do you remember, what I asked you for?" Whispered Alya and Nino nodded. He looked at Adrien and spoke.

"Hey Adrien, you still haven't forgotten about we four going to the exposition at the Louvre, right?" Asked Nino.

"No" Responded Adrien. "I even have it on my phone to warn me"

"Good, because since we got homework from Ms. Mendeleiev, I and Alya thought, if we could all four work on them together, so it would be easier for us all to finish it and then go in time to the exposition"

"Sounds like a good idea" Said Adrien and looked at the girls. "Shall we do it on my home?" Asked Adrien. "It's nearer to the Louvre?" Asked the teen model and the girls nodded.

"Case solved" Said Alya to Marinette making her squeal in the middle of the class, making all the students including the teacher look at her.

"Sorry" Apologized Marinette. "I….I just found it amazing, that there is a Shakespear quote in it." Lied Marinette, making the teacher smile and the others kept doing their business done.

Lila raised her eyebrow at that moment and looked back to her task. She noted, that Nathaniel was instead of only doing the task, he was also drawing something on a piece of paper.

"You're pretty good at multitasking," Said the Italian girl to him.

"Uh thanks," Said Nathaniel still doing both things together. She observed him sketching with his left hand, then he spun his pencil around and erased something with the rubber.

"You're really skilled" Complimented Lila. "Are you ambidextrous"

"Yep" Responded Nathaniel and Lila observed his sketch, which was from the Bomb Mime from the park. She then looked at his tablet, where he actually was making many mistakes on the writing.

"I think I would stop and check your sentences first," Said Lila and Nathaniel looked at the tab.

"Oh..." Said Nathaniel and took his tablet to correct the mistakes.

"So class, If you haven't finished this task yet, that will be your homework, including task 5.5.112 to 5.5.116. I wish you all a good afternoon" Said Ms. Bustier and all stood up, putting all their materials in their bags.

"Oh and before I forget, give your parents this sheet to sign, so that they agree, that you go to the Europa-park." Said the teacher handing out everyone a sheet, as they left the classroom.

Nathaniel stood at the outside with Lila reading the registration for the trip to Germany.

"5 in the morning?" Asked Nathaniel shocked.

"Well, you still can sleep in the train, if it is comfortable enough for you," Told Lila the redhead.

"I know and I really hope I will be able to sleep, sitting there for many hours doing nothing is also not the best way to pass the time through"

"You could do your drawings" Suggested Lila. "You'll never get bored of it"

"I kinda get sick, when I draw or read during trips"

"Oh," Said Lila looking at her bag and stuck the sheet into it. "Hey come, let's go to the library and work on our homework," Said Lila and pulled Nathaniel on his hand to accompany her.

"Sure," Said Nathaniel following the Italian _ragazza._


	7. If you let it happen, it happens

**Disclaimer: I don' t own Miraculous Ladybug.**

 **Chapter 7**

In the afternoon, Adrien, Alya, Nino and Marinette were at the music exposition, having an interesting day.

"Pretty cool, how important music is today" Said Nino fascinated.

"Yeah" Replied Alya yawning. "I'd preferred if he could have looked at it all by our own. The guide was really boring"

"Well, he' just doing his job," Said Adrien walking next to Marinette, which stared at him, the whole time.

"Uh hu" Agreed Marinette.

"Which part was the funniest?" Asked Adrien the others.

"I liked the Norwegian exposition with the anthropomorphic foxes," Said Alya.

"I liked the K-Pop exposition" Said Marinette.

"Hey guys, I'm hungry." Said Nino. "Any ideas of, where we four could all go and eat?" Asked the dark-skinned boy looking at the three.

"I have to be at home Nino, I have to babysit my two younger sisters," Said the Martinic girl.

"Oh," Said Nino. "And you two?" Asked Nino.

"My parents told me, to be at 10 pm home," Said Marinette.

"And Natalie said nothing," Said Adrien. "Maybe I shou…."

"Great, then we three can go together out!" Said Nino excited and walked along with the three through the museum.

"Where do you guys plan to go for dinner?" Asked Marinette the two guys, which walked in front of her.

Around the 8 pm Nathaniel stood in front of a 3 leveled house. He took a key out of his bag to open the door, then entered into it. He entered into the first level into the left apartment, closing the door behind him.

"Maman I'm home," Said Nathaniel walking through the corridor of the apartment and in front were two doors, from which only one was open. He entered into the open one to see his mother checking out her purse to see if she had everything.

"How was school?" Asked the mother and gave Nathaniel a hug.

"Fine" Responded Nathaniel. "Oh and we have a new student in our class and she sits next to me," Said Nathaniel to the black haired mother. Nathaniel doesn't have much of appearance from his mother. The only thing they have in common is the eye color and their personality.

"Oh," Said the mother interested. "Who is she?" Asked the mother.

"She's from Italy" Responded Nathaniel. "Her name is Lila"

"Ah," Said the mother. "Oh and is she the friend you told me you stayed back at the school to do homework?" Asked the mother and her son nodded.

"Ah did you invite her to do homework together or did she?" Asked Mother Kurtzberg.

"She of course" Responded her son. "She's a much more open person than I am"

"Aha"

"She talked really a lot today with me," Said Nathaniel. "I think it's like the first day I actually have talked a lot with somebody"

"That's great, son," Said Madame Kurtzberg petting her son on the hair. "I told you, that you will find a friend"

"Yeah, but I'm still afraid, what if she doesn't stay a friend forever?" Asked Nathaniel looking at his mother.

"Oh honey, don't worry about it. She seems to be a really nice girl, from what you told me yet and you're...you're a great guy, you listen to friends, you help them, that's a really good part in a friendship" Said the mother taking her purse, walking to the corridor. "And who knows, maybe she will be in our family someday," Said the mother with a giggle.

"In our family?" Asked Nathaniel. "What do you mean?" Asked Nathaniel.

"Maybe you two, would one day be together"

"Together?" Asked Nathaniel shocked. "We're friends, we can't be together," Said Nathaniel looking panicked.

"I was just joking," Said the mother laughing, making Nathaniel sigh in relief. "I said that, because, you know Béatrice right?" Asked the mother, then her son nodded. "She was befriended with a guy since the 8th grade and now they got married"

"So you think this could also happen to me?" Asked Nathaniel.

"Just if you or she let it happen, it doesn't mean it really does"

"Okay," Said Nathaniel. "How long are you going to work tonight?" Asked Nathaniel.

"Until 3 am, if you want I got microwaveable noodles inside the fridge for dinner"

"Okay maman," Said Nathaniel and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"See you tomorrow," Said the mother and left.

Nathaniel ate the noodles, his mother bought him from dinner and spent the next hours lying on his bed and listening to some music on his phone. His room was small, and he had the bed inside the room, a desk with a laptop on it and a small closet to the right side of the bed. He had a few posters of bands hanging on the wall including an autographed poster of Jagged Stone, which he got from the last concert, he went with his mother.

He lied on the bed with eyes closed and moving his left foot to the rhythm of the music. His phone lied on top of his abdomen, then it vibrated as the display turned on, showing a note. Nathaniel opened his eyes looking at it, to see, that it said Mylène's name. He took the cellphone to see, that it was a texting app's message and not from her.

" _Goldilocks (Mylène Haprèle) has added +33678423 to the group chat class 41.16."_

"Hmm who could that be?" Asked Nathaniel himself. Suddenly a message came in from that number.

" _Thank you for inviting me into the chat," Said the message._

" _You're welcome" Responded Mylène with a smiley emoji at the end of her sentence._

" _Lol, I just thought you added my father's number into the list, it's quite similar to his, except his ends with 424," Said a user named Under Agreste, which was definitely Adrien's_

" _Haha" Typed Mylène. "That's funny"_

" _Yeah, be careful guys, if you wanna phone me one day" Responded the new user, with an emoji, that was laughing while having tears in its eyes._

"Lila?" Asked Nathaniel himself. He opened the number to see if it was her and he saw, that it was her. Her profile picture was a close-up picture from her inside a maze made of green leaves and small, white flowers. She was smiling in that picture looking probably either at the photograph or at the camera. Nathaniel smiles and looked down, where her name was and her username.

" _Who de heck is ragazzaItaliana?"_ Texted somebody named Queen_of_Paris.

" _That's Lila" Responded DJWifi, which was Nino Lahiffe._

" _And by the way, it's the heck not de heck" Corrected No1LBFan._

" _Who cares" Replied Chloé. "I write how I want to, compare?" Wrote Chloé again, then two seconds later came another message from her. "**Comprendre?"_

" _Yo, has anyone done the last task of Ms. Bustier?" Asked TheArabianSkatergirl_

" _I just finished them yet, want them?" Asked Goldilocks receiving then a smiling emoji face of Alix. Mylène sent the picture, but Alix had to wait since the picture was still loading._

At the streets of Paris Adrien walked Marinette home.

"Are they fighting on the group chat again?" Asked Marinette.

"No, they just added Lila into the group chat and Alix was asking for the homework," Told the blonde boy.

"Ah" Responded Marinette. "When Chloè's in the group chat, things don't go well"

"Yeah I know, but she's in our class, we just can't leave her out of the group chat"

"Yeah, there you're right again," Said Marinette, then they arrived in front of Tom and Sabine's bakery.

"So uhm, this was a great afternoon," Said Adrien scratching his head.

"Yeah" Replied Marinette doing the same. "We should more often do that"

"We should do that more often?" Asked Adrien, making Marinette blush a bit. "Why not"

"Really?" Asked Marinette.

"Yeah, but maybe, if you don't feel..."

"Sure, sure I feel okay," Said Marinette stuttering a bit. "What's your idea?" Asked Adrien.

"Well, yet I don't have a clear idea, but we can go out for a dinner, what do you think?"

"Sounds great!" Shouted Marinette.

"Good, let me just think about where we should go and I tell you, okay?" Asked Adrien and Marinette nodded smiling happily.

"Great" Said Adrien and suddenly the bakery door got open and Marinette's father stood there.

"Oh, you're already here?" Asked Mr. Dupain.

"Uh good evening sir" Greeted Adrien.

"Hello Adrien" Greeted Mr. Dupain. "Did you two have a good day?" Asked the baker.

"We all four had an amazing day there" Responded Adrien. "Her friend Alya left to babysit and then we two went with Nino to eat some burgers and after that, we walked all home and I accompanied Marinette until here so that she didn't need to go alone"

"Sure thing to do my son," Said Tom, making Marinette blush and look away from both males.

"Well, if you don't mind, I gotta go home, it's getting really late," Said Adrien.

"I can drive you home if you want" Suggested the Frenchman and Adrien shook his head.

"No, I don't want to bother you," Said Adrien. "Really"

"Alright," Said Tom.

"Goodnight Mr. Dupain, Goodnight Marinette"

"Night...Good night Adrien" Said Marinette to Adrien as he walked off home. Out of Adrien's shirt looked Plagg out looking at Marinette and Tom Dupain entering into the bakery.

"If you're going to invite her to Raclette or Fondue, call me" Said Plagg joking, making Adrien chuckle.

"Yeah sure" Joked Adrien back.

* * *

Back in Nathaniel's room, he was lying on his bed with only an orange shirt and blue boxers, listening to music. His cellphone got a note on the display and he looked at it.

 _RagazzaItaliana: Hi Nathaniel_

Nathaniel smiled and opened the app to write her back.

" _Hi Lila" Replied Nathaniel._

" _How are you?" Asked Lila._

" _I'm fine" Texted Nathaniel. "What about you"_

 _"I'm fine too, thanks" Replied Lila. A bit later she started to type again and he received a message again from the Italian._

" _What are you doing?"_

" _I'm listening to music and you?"_

" _Same!" Replied Lila with a laughing emoji._

" _Cool" Replied Nathaniel, then received another message from Lila._

" _What are you listening to?"_

" _I'm listening to Skillet"_

" _Nice, I'm listening to an Italian Rock Band named Modà. Currently, the song la Notte is airing, which means the night in English."_

" _You like rock?" Asked Nathaniel surprised._

" _I like many types of music, I practically don't have a favorite type, only favorite bands or singers"_

" _Ah"_

" _Did you get well, since that incident with the bomb villain?" Asked Lila with a chuckling emoji._

" _Sure, everything's fine"_

" _You're going tomorrow to school, right?"_

" _Sure, why shouldn't I?"_

" _I was just asking"_

" _Alright"_

" _I think I'm going to sleep now"_

" _Okay, good night Lila," Said Nathaniel._

" _Good Night, Super-Nathan" Replied Lila with a laughing emoji._

Nathaniel smiled at her reply and lied his cellphone on his night table and closed his eyes to get some sleep.


	8. Promise

**Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug.**

 **Chapter 8**

A week later, one day before the trip to Europa park Adrien sat with Nino outside on the entrance of the school talking with each other.

"Last Friday my dad and the gorilla came to Marinette's parents' bakery" Said Adrien.

"Oh," Said Nino. "Did he do anything bad?" Asked the brown haired boy.

"Well, Mr. Dupain asked me, if I was going to the Europa-park and then my father answered, that he won't let me, because it was too dangerous and did you know, what happened then?" Asked Adrien.

"Your father went nuts?" Asked Nino, making Adrien raise his left eyebrow.

"No, Mrs. Cheng tried to convince my father for like 20 minutes to let me go and in the end, he agreed"

"Wow," Said Nino surprised. "That was really surprising"

"Yeah, I thought, that wouldn't have worked out"

"Parents can be cool when you expect it the least" Said Nino Kim and Max appeared and stood in front of the two friends.

"Hey guys, check out this roller coaster," Said Kim showing a clip, where a wagon was inside a dark tunnel, which had only a few red lights on the top, which looked like sirens from a police car. The wagon stopped in front of a closed door and an alarm rang and from the sides of the door smoke came out and before the siren stopped, the doors opened and the wagon of the roller coaster got shouted with great speed the roller coaster along the rail.

"Wow," Said Nino amazed.

"That will be my first ride," Said Kim proud. "And Max will try to film me"

"You actually can buy a video from your ride. I think it costs only 12€" Explained Adrien.

"We see later then, how the video recording was," Said Kim. "And if it was bad, I'll buy it"

"Come I need to copy that Physic exercise I talked about it," Said Kim and walked into the school.

"Good, I got them in my locker," Said Max and both walked into the wardrobe, where there was Ivan, Mylène, Marinette, Alya, Lila and Nathaniel.

"You should have seen my mom" Said Marinette. "She managed to change Gabriel Agreste's mind.

"She knew, how to handle it better," Said Alya. "Remember Nino on Adrien's birthday?" Asked Alya.

"Oh yes, Gabriel said, that he was a bad influence on his son, I remember him saying that to us," Said Marinette to the Martinic girl, then Myléne showed up with an A4 sheet in her hand.

"Hey girls look at this" Demanded Mylène and showed a beautifully drawn sketch, with her face on it.

"Wow Mylène," Said Marinette looking astonished at it along with Alya.

"Who made this?" Asked Alya looking at the sketch, Mylène hold.

"It was Nathaniel" Responded Mylène. "He's sitting there behind the third row of the lockers, where mine is" Said Myléne. "He's now doing one of Rose and Juleka."

"Let's see that" Said Alya and went to the place, where Mylène explained Nathaniel sat.

Behind the locker, Nathaniel sat down with his back against the locker drawing. In front of him stood Rose holding up her phone with a picture, she wanted him to draw and Juleka was on her knees next to her vice versa to Lila, who sat next to him.

"Why did you never show us, how amazing your art is, Nath?" Asked Rose looking at the red head sketching.

"I'm kind of afraid in showing others my stuff" Responded Nathaniel.

"Is it because, of being judged by others?" Asked Rose and Nathaniel stopped with the sketch.

"Uh….sorry, if this was a bit too personal" Apologized Rose.

"No, it's okay" Replied Nathaniel. "You know, not many guys have a great passion for making sketches, draws, arts and other stuff like I do. That's mostly things, that many girls do, that's why I never reveal any arts to you or the others."

"I knew, that you liked to draw since I always see you drawing next to me when we used to seat together by Ms. Mendeleiev" Said Juleka.

"I knew it first, as Chloé made fun about his superhero comic during classes," Said Rose. "Remember, you had to go to Mr. Damocles."

"Sure, I….remember that" Responded Nathaniel, thought on that day, he can't remember, what happened, only, that he appeared at night by Chloé's house, with Cat Noir and Ladybug fist bumping.

"Hey Lila, you're doing a great job," Said Alya and the Italian looked at her with confusion. "Remember, you told me, you might manage to help him, lose a bit of his shyness"

"Oh right," Said Lila and Nathaniel looked at both girls.

"Last week my mom meant, I've been more sociable, than before, since I met Lila" Said Nathaniel.

"So you told your mother about me?" Asked Lila looking at him.

"Uh was that wrong?" Asked Nathaniel looking nervous.

"No, of course not!" Responded Lila chuckling. "Nathan, you're taking several times things a bit too serious," Said Lila.

"Sorry" Responded Nathaniel.

"Come, you know we're just playing with you. We're your friends" Said Lila holding her hand on his face, making him red. Alya looked at Marinette and rolled her eyes from her to Lila and Nathaniel, so that she would understand, what she wanted to tell. Marinette raised both of her eyebrows because she knew, what Alya meant.

"Yes Nathaniel, I know we might not show it often to you, but we are your friends," Said Marinette.

"Yes Nath, we know each other for four years, you can trust us" Said Rose making him smile.

"Thank you" Responded Nathaniel smiling. "Thank you all" Said Nathaniel and looked at Lila and Alya. "You too Lila, I'm glad, to...uhm..."

"To have met her" Finished Marinette getting a serious look from Alya. "Did you mean this?" Asked Marinette, feeling a bit abashed. All looked away from Marinette, back to Nathaniel and Lila placed her hand on her right arm and took one of the three wristbands, she wore and showed it to Nathaniel.

"Here," Said Lila, "I want to give it to you," Said the brown-haired girl. "This will be my sign, that I promised, that I am your friend and will be always there whenever you need me," Said the girl and bound the wrist around his left hand. She pulled a bow on the wristband and hold Nathaniel's hand for a moment, making all stare at them, like there was something going to happen.

"Thank you" Responded Nathaniel slightly blushing. "I wish I could give you something too, to show you the same" Said Nathaniel.

"Well, you could finish Rose and Juleka's picture" Suggested Lila and Nathaniel nodded and kept sketching on the picture for a while, then stopped.

"Tada!" Said Nathaniel showing it to Rose and Juleka, making them smile happy.

"Awesome!" Exclaimed Rose and as she was about to take it from Nathaniel, somebody took it away from them.

"Hey!" Exclaimed Rose and all looked at a blonde girl.

"Chloé!" Exclaimed Nathaniel furious. Alya, Lila, Marinette and Juleka glared angrily at the blonde, as she had the picture in her hands.

"Oh this looks really adorable," Said Chloé sarcastic.

"Chloé give it back" Demanded Alya.

"Wait, wait, wait I haven't enjoyed seen this _piece of art_ yet," Said Chloé empathizing the words differently.

"Come on Chloé, just give it back" Said Marinette. Sabrina also looked at the sketch, which had Juleka and Rose doing a heart with their hands.

"I think it looks bad" Said Sabrina giggling. Nathaniel looked sad and Rose came to him and petted him, while Juleka just growled at the girls.

"Give it back" Demanded Juleka.

"Come on!" Shouted Lila at the two girls.

"Forget it girls," Said Nathaniel and Lila placed her hand also behind Nathaniel.

"Wait, Nathaniel, look" Said Chloé turning the picture to him. "It just needs a few more corrections," Said Chloé and started to laugh along with Sabrina, making Lila angry and she stood up.

"I think your face also needs a few corrections too!" Said Lila walking towards the two girls, then Marinette pulled her on the jacket.

"No Lila, leave her alone," Said Marinette. "You don't want to get in trouble with her, right?"

"I don't care!" Exclaimed Lila and freed herself from the jacket and jumped at Chloé.

"Lila!" Yelled Marinette and Alya, Juleka and Nathaniel pulled Lila away from Chloé.

"Grr" Growled Lila, while Chloé touched her hair.

"Oh great you ruined my hair," Said Chloé and Sabrina tried to help her fix it. Behind Chloé appeared Adrien along with Nino.

"Hey girls, what's going on?" Asked Adrien and Chloé let the draw fall down and hugged Adrien.

"Adrien, the new girl wanted to attack me and I didn't even provoke her" Lied Chloé and Sabrina nodded at Adrien. Juleka took the sketch and showed it to Nino.

"They took this away from Nathaniel, just to make fun of it" Said Juleka looking at the girls.

"I know, that they're lying" Said Adrien, making Chloé shock.

"I just got mad at her for doing that and that's why I..." Said Lila, but got interrupted by the girl again.

"Hello?" Asked Chloé. "She's a liar, don't you remember?"

"Chloé, just shut up okay?" Asked Adrien looking serious at her.

"Come on, let's get out of here" Said Rose to Nathaniel and she walked off, along with Marinette, Alya, Lila and Juleka.

"I wish I could go like that against Chloé" Said Rose.

"You really do?" Asked Alya.

"Yeah, I mean aren't you all sick of her behavior?"

"Sure" Agreed Alya.

"Everyone is" Added Marinette.

"Shouldn't we talk with the principal about it?" Asked Lila.

"Nope, this is the worst thing to do, as long as her father is the mayor of Paris" Said Marinette.

"I once got suspended from school for a week, because I took a picture of her locker, Nino three days, because he accidentally dropped a bowl of punch over her new shoes and what did she cause more?" Asked Alya thinking of more.

"She always calls her father, when she thinks, something is unfair and needs to be changed and all that" Said Rose. "She ripped my letter at Prince Ali…."

"She has a long list to be specific" Said Marinette.

"Exactly," Said Alya, then all entered into their classroom and sat down on their places.

Lila and Nathaniel sat next to each other as usual and he looked at her.

"Why did you want to fight with her?" Asked Nathaniel looking at the Italian girl.

"I….just lost my patience" Responded Lila. "If she didn't want to listen to it, then she should have at least felt it" Said Lila looking down at the table, trying to forget her. "I don't like it, when somebody does or says mean things to my friends. Whether they like it or not, I'll always fight back, no matter what" Said Lila, making Nathaniel smile and place his hand behind her back.

"Look tomorrow is a new day and on that day we're in Germany. We will have a great day, without having to see her" Said Nathaniel looking at her, then she leaned her forehead on his.

"Hopefully, we will," Said Lila, making Nathaniel feel a bit intimidated.

"Hey," Said a voice making Nathaniel jump off the seat, then he realized, it was only Adrien.

"Oh" Replied Nathaniel and sat down, feeling awkward. "Sorry, I was distracted" Said Nathaniel and Adrien lied the sketch, Chloé had taken away before from him.

"Hey you brought it back," Said Nathaniel feeling glad.

"Sure," Said Adrien. "Now you can finish it or give it to the girls" Said Adrien and Nathaniel nodded. "By the way, you're really got talent for that" Complimented Adrien. "I'm very impressed"

"Thank you" Responded Nathaniel and looked at Lila, which responded with a wink with her right eye.


	9. I'm on my way

**Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug.**

 **Chapter 9**

At night Nathaniel lied in his bed listening to music again. He entered into the chatting application to see, who's online.

On the group chat somebody had written a message.

 _"Yeah, we're going to the Europa-park!" Texted Kim excited about the trip to Germany._

Nathaniel chuckled a bit, then saw up, that somebody was typing a message.

 _"Still not sleeping?" Asked Alix, the other athlete of their class._

 _"Yeah" Replied Kim back to the pink haired girl._

 _"Too excited to fall asleep?" Asked Nino, joining the class chat._

 _"Are you all guys going at the roller coasters?" Asked Myléne joining the chat too._

 _"I'm afraid of them, but I'm going to try them all along with Juleka." Added Rose._

 _"Great spirit, Rose!" Complimented Alix._

 _"What about you Mylène?" Asked Lila entering into the chat._

 _"I don't know, I'm afraid of them" Replied Myléne with a sad smile._

 _"Come Mylène, we go look for the slowest and then go to the fastest and if you don't like them, we walk around the park or visit other tracks." Suggested her boyfriend Ivan._

 _"Why don't you try the baby carousel?" Suggested Sabrina joining the chat followed by Chloé._

 _"Sabrina, you're not good with that, let me handle it." Wrote Chloé after Sabrina's message._

 _"Not you two again…" Typed Rose after the two girls._

 _"Can't we just have a normal chat, like other people?" Asked Alix._

 _"No" Responded Nino with a neutral emoji._

 _"We can't even have a normal chat for at least three minutes." Said Kim._

 _"What's so not normal on this chat?" Asked Chloé with an angry emoji._

 _"First of all, we're always fighting here with each other, mostly because of you." Told Nino the blonde._

 _"Second, you always start them" Added Alix_

 _"Third, this is why most of us are often avoiding the group, so they don't feel bad." Enclosed Adrien to the friend of him._

 _"We should treat each other with respect, not like this" Suggested Marinette._

 _"Oh look, Miss Justice is here"_

 _"And she's not alone, we are all online" Appeared Alya online too._

 _"The most, though" Corrected Nino._

 _"Only Juleka and Max are offline" Noted Alix_

From Nathaniel's app, he received another message from somebody and he left the group chat to see Lila on the top of the other chat, greeting him.

" _Hi." She wrote. Nathaniel smiled and wrote back._

"Hi." Wrote Nathaniel.

" _You're excited for tomorrow?" Asked Lila._

"Very, I am just not excited for waking up at 5 and the long trip"

 _"Neither am I." Said Lila._

" _Well, we have two nights there to get some rest." Wrote Lila._

 _"Sure"_

" _Hey with who should we to go together in a group?" Asked Lila._

"I don't know" Answered Nathaniel. "Should we ask here now in the group chat?"

" _Ask" Said Lila._

Nathaniel left the chat and entered into the group and thought on, how he should write it.

 _"I'm going to get some sleep, tomorrow we got to wake up early. Night!" Wished Myléne._

 _"Good Night, Mylène" Wished Alix._

"Does somebody want to join me and Lila in a group tomorrow then at the Europa-park?"

 _"What do you mean? Asked Nino "_ _Going as a group together to the roller coasters?"_

"Yes" Replied the redhead back.

 _"I planned in going with Adrien, Alya and Marinette"_

 _"I only with Juleka." Responded Rose._

 _"I got nobody yet" Added Alix._

 _"Hey, we could all five go together. What do you think?" Suggested Rose._

"I got to ask Lila."

 _"Sounds good" Responded Lila entering into the group chat._

"Oh right, we're in the same group" Replied Nathaniel, then received in the class chat a laughing emoji of Alix.

 _"I'm going to sleep. G'night everyone" Wished Rose._

 _"Me too, see you all tomorrow." Wished Alix leaving the chat too._

"Night everyone" Wished Nathaniel

 _"Good night, everybody" Wished Lila going offline._

All left went offline and Nathaniel lied his phone on the night table, then he took his charging cable and stick in into his phone and the plug to charge it. He lied himself down again and his phone vibrated. He took the cell phone and saw a message from Lila, which ended with a smiley emoji.

 _"Good Night, Nathaniel" Wished Lila._

Nathaniel replied to her message and on the other side of Paris, Lila received the message.

She lied in her bed with the phone and read the message. She smiled and lied her phone on her night table, next to her lamp and turned the light off.

"A domani" Said Lila closing her eyes then tried to sleep.

* * *

The next day the class sat inside a TGV with the destination Stuttgart. Everybody sat on their seats on the right row from the train cabin, which was reserved by the crew. Mylène sat next to Ivan sitting to the opposite side, of where the train is driving. Both are sleeping and vice versa to them sat Kim and Max, who were watching something on their phone.

Sabrina sat along with Chloé and both were watching the newest music video of the singer XY on their smartphone and across them sat Mme Bustier and Alix. Alix was sleeping and Ms. Bustier was reading a book.

Nino and Adrien sat a row behind the teachers and they were both listening to music. Alya and Marinette sat across from the boys and Marinette slept on Alya's shoulder, while she was surfing on the internet on her phone.

The next row was with Juleka, Rose, Nathaniel and Lila. Juleka was looking out of the window and Rose was showing Nathaniel and Lila a video.

"Is it weird for me to be the only one liking this?" Asked Rose.

"I actually find their suits to be cute. They're good at singing too, it's just the chorus, that I find a bit weird." Told Lila.

"And what do you think about it Nath?" Asked Rose the redhead.

"It's okay" Responded Nathaniel.

"Are you feeling nauseous?" Asked Lila.

"Not at all" Replied Nathaniel.

"Now you could try to pass your time by drawing" Suggested Lila to the Irish boy.

"I took my sketching block with me, I have to look for it in my bag." Said Nathaniel standing up and put his arms in the overhead bin of the train to pull his bag out.

"I take the time now and go see if I'll get a coffee from the bar on the other wagon." Said Lila and stood up too.

"I'll be going too" Said Rose and stood up too. "Does anyone of you want something too?" Asked Rose.

"No, thank you" Responded Juleka.

"Maybe later, thanks." Said Nathaniel searching in his bag for the booklet.

"How many hours are until Stuttgart?" Asked Juleka.

"I heard, that it would be five" Responded Nathaniel and sat down on his place. Lila and Rose came back without any drinks.

"They are many persons standing on the bar, we go get them later" Said Rose.

"Okay." Said Nathaniel. Juleka looked at Lila sitting down and spoke.

"Lila, don't you mind, if we switch seats?" Asked Juleka. "I'm feeling sick"

"Oh sure, of course, we can" Said Lila and both moved from their places and sat down.

"Thank you" Replied Juleka.

"And what are you going to draw?" Asked Rose.

"I don't know" Responded Nathaniel and took his ear pods and put them into his ears.

"I think I'm going to listen to music too." Said Lila and did the same along with Rose. Nathaniel then finally found a new idea, of what he should draw.


	10. Willkommen in Deutschland

**Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug.**

 **Chapter 10**

Around 9 O'Clock Ms. Bustier's class were standing along with other class and groups waiting for their turn to enter through the gate to the park.

"I feel braced" Said Kim moving his arms in circular moves, up and down.

"At 17 O'Clock we met here again so that we can all go together to the hotel, where we will pass the next nights," Said Ms. Bustier giving all the students maps of the Europa-park.

"Thank you," Said Nino as he got one.

"Thanks" Replied Alix and opened the card and Nathaniel, Rose, Juleka and Lila looked around her at it.

"Wow, that's great" Said Alix surprised.

"Look there's France" Said Rose pointing to the name on the map, which was in front of a big white ball on the map.

"Let's go to that ball, I've always wanted to see, how it is in the inside" Said Alix.

"Kim said yesterday, that it is a roller coaster in the dark" Explained Lila.

"Cool" Replied Juleka.

"Must be amazing to use it in the darkness" Said Nathaniel.

"Should we go there?" Asked Alix and all nodded.

"Then let's go" Said Rose and all ran across the park.

A little while later Kim sat with Max inside the train wagon of the Blue Fire going through the tunnel to the exit.

"Oh boy, this will be so cool" Said Kim excited while Max looked at the handle in front of him, which measured his blood pressure.

The sirens started to howl, making Kim happy for his very first adrenaline thrust. The doors got open, making the car get catapulted the rail all straight on and after five seconds it went up to the sky.

"Weeheeee!" Yelled Kim and the other screamed all different from each other.

Chloé and Sabrina hang in front of the Euro Tower looking at the map.

"Let's go to Switzerland, they must have amazing stuff there" Suggested Sabrina.  
"I don't know, I thought Greece would be better" Said Chloé to Sabrina, which holds the map.

"We are going to stay three days here, so it won't be a problem to visit all the stores here"

"The way it looks like, that will be a waste of time" Said Chloé and walked with Chloé to the way, where Switzerland would be.

Lila was with Nathaniel, Juleka, Rose and Alix standing in the row for the Eurosat, which was the giant, white globe at the Europa-park.

"Come, we can already go up in the ball" Said Alix and all walked behind her stairs up. Nathaniel stood on an escalator, which was right next to the stairs going it up.

"Can't you walk on your own Nath?" Asked Rose joking.

"I'm just taking the opportunity to give my legs a break from walking. As long as it is possible" Responded Nathaniel making Rose laugh.

"Good point," Said Rose and looked up to see a hanging Apollo rocket.

"Wow" Said Rose and Nathaniel and the others looked at it.

"When I was young I always wanted to see the space," Said Nathaniel admiring the space ship.

"I always have wondered how it was like to be on the moon, as the first man stepped on it," Said Alix.

"It sure was amazing" Said Juleka and Lila looked up rolling her eyes to the sides.

"Hey, this music sounds nice," Said Lila and the others listened to it too.

"It's coming from the inside" Said Nathaniel, then all arrived at the top and entered into the light blue lit corridor and a few people were crossing it, which also came from the outside.

"This really gives me the chill" Said Juleka. "Can't wait for the ride in the dark"

"Me too, wonder how it feels though" Said Alix. "Probably the same, but way more amazing"

"Yeah" Said Rose and they arrived at the entrance to the wagons of the roller coaster. The staff opened the doors, so that they all could enter into it.

"I'll be sitting alone" Said Rose as she sat down. "We can all, if possible change partners, whenever we go to another ride" Suggested Rose.

"Sounds great" Responded Alix.

"Yeah" Replied Juleka, which sat next to Alix.

"Sure" Added Lila, which sat next to Nathaniel in front of them all.  
"Has anyone of you ever been on a roller coaster?" Asked Rose.

"I've been sometimes. Here in Europa-park, I have been two times and last year I was in Abu Dhabi at the Ferrari Rossa, the world fastest roller coaster" Told Alix. "This was so awesome!"

"I didn't know, that this roller coaster was in the U.A.E," Said Nathaniel surprised.

"Sure it is, why shouldn't it be?" Asked Alix.

"I think it's because he might have thought, that since Ferrari's are from Italy, that the Ferrari World was there too," Said Lila.

"Sorry, I did never look for it" Apologized Nathaniel.

"Come don't worry Nathan, not everyone knows certain things, that other knows" Said Alix to him.

"Hey look I think after that room, we go into the dark" Pointed Juleka out, as the wagon taxed into the room.

"Wow" Replied Lila. "I can't see my own hands," Said the Italian astonished.

"I can't even see, where we're actually going too," Said Nathaniel.

"One for sure is, we're going up" Said Rose.

"We're probably going around the ball and after we're up, we might go down"

"Sure, unless the exit's on the top" Said Lila.

"Darn, that would be a boring ride," Said Alix.

"Talking about boring, this roller coaster has some really good music" Said Rose shaking her head to the music.

"I could just take my cellphone out of my pocket and search for the song, but I don't like to use roaming dates," Said Nathaniel.

"You could actually try to record the music with the camera or the voice memos, then when you got Wifi try to look for it" Suggested Rose.

"Or you could simply look for it at Youtube" Said Alix.

"Yes, but first I need to know the song's name" Said Nathaniel.

"No, I mean you search for Eurosat Soundtrack or something and you get it"

"Ah" Replied Nathaniel.

"Well, in that case, it won't be difficult to look for it," Said Lila.

"Yep" Agreed Nathaniel.

"10, 9, ignition sequence starts"

"The countdown sounds like from the Apollo mission," Said Nathaniel.

"Pretty cool," Said Lila.

"5,4,3..."

"Here we go!" Said Alix as they were on the top and in front of the rail goes deep down around the globe.

"2,1...All engines running"

The wagon arrived at the descent and rolled down the railway, making everybody scream.

"Woohoo!" Yelled Alix.

"Wooahhhh" Yelled her friends as the roller coaster went around the ball downhill.

"Weehee!" Giggled Rose during the descent of the ride. After thirty seconds, they arrived down and the wagon taxed towards the start of it.

"This was great!" Said Nathaniel.

"Yeah" Agreed Juleka.

"We should go here again," Said Rose. "Or maybe on another one, what do you guys think?" Asked the blue eyed girl.

"Let's see on the map" Said Lila. "Have you got the map Alix?" Asked the green eyed girl, making the Arabian girl nod and take the map out.


	11. Evening at the youth hostel

**Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug.**

 **Chapter 11**

In the evening a few of Ms. Bustier's students were sitting on a long table together in a hall with various other classes.

"Today was amazing," Said the Vietnamese of the class. "Can't wait for tomorrow"

"Me too," Said Ivan.

"Tomorrow I will try one of those fast roller coasters," Said Mylène looking at Ms. Bustier.

"But you don't have to if you're scared," Said the teacher,

"The most of the ones I were, weren't scary at all," Said the chubby girl.

"But the Silver Star might scare you, it's the highest one from this park," Said Max "But that's so far I remember only the beginning"

Outside of the hall Nathaniel waited along with Alix for the other girls, which were all in the toilet.

"So..." Said Alix looking at the red head. "How did you find this day?" Asked the pink haired girl.

"It was awesome" Responded Nathaniel. "Really entertaining," Said Nathaniel to the smirking Alix.

"You know, this is the very first class trip, where I see you happy," Said Alix.

"Sure, if I'm having much of fun here, why shouldn't I be glad?" Asked Nathaniel questioningly.

"Well, I find it unusual to see you happy" Replied Alix. "I don't want to offend you, I just wanted to ask you, if it had to do it with the trip or….just forget it"

"With what?" Asked Nathaniel and the three girls left the WC and met the two.

"Does anyone want to go too?" Asked Rose.

"No, I already was, when we were at the Ireland park," Said Alix.

"I don't need to go for the moment" Replied Nathaniel and all walked into the hall, passing by several free and occupied tables, which all had a reserve board.

"Reserved for K.V. Business School, Class 13.15.3 Reserved for Gymnasium Stuttgart Class 12B, Reserved for T.D.C Class 11.5.C..."

"Look there it is" Said Rose to Nathaniel as he read all the boards on the tables.

"Wonder what's the diner?" Asked Juleka as they walked all to their tables. They sat all down, looking vice versa to Nino's group.

"How was your day?" Asked Marinette, which sat vice versa to Alix.

"Awesome!" Responded Alix. "And for you?"

"Great" Responded Marinette smiling, then looked at Lila.

"Lila, did you have a great day too?" Asked Marinette looking at the brown haired Italian.

"Absolutely!" Responded Lila glad. Nathaniel sat next to her looking to the person in front of him, which was Adrien.

"Great, we're having Spaghetti today," Said Adrien looking at the menu, which lied on the table in front of them.

"If they got Camembert or any cheese give me some" Said Plagg inside Adrien's jacket and the blonde hit himself on the jacket, where Plagg lied.

"Ouch!" Exclaimed Plagg, making Nathaniel pay attention to Adrien.

"You okay?" Asked Nathaniel looking at the blonde. Adrien faked a cough hitting himself on his chest, next to Plagg.

"Yeah sure" Responded Adrien to hide, that Plagg was here. "I just...swallowed my own saliva"

"Nice lie" Complimented Plagg sarcastic and Adrien did the same again hitting himself, where Plagg should be, faking a cough.

"Oh okay," Said Nathaniel a bit confused, then Adrien took a glass water to drink.

"Hey, what sauce are you going to choose for the Spaghetti?" Asked Alya. "They all sound delicious" Said Alya, while Adrien observed her.

"They all sound delicious" Said Adrien. "What do you think Marinette?"

"They sure sound all, delicious, but not as delicious as you..." Said Marinette, but realized, she said something wrong. "Ahhh!….I mean….what was the name again…." Said Marinette in panic, making Alya face palm and the others look at her with a confused look.

"If it is the one with meat, I think it's called Napoletano" Said Nino. "Or not?"

"Bolognesa is the one you use meat" Corrected Lila.

"Hey Lila, maybe you could suggest you a sauce," Said Alya looking at the brown-haired girl.

"Well, I don't know, what you all like, but in my opinion, Bolognese, Cinque Pi and Carbonara are the best," Said Lila to the others.

"I'll stick with the Bolognese" Said Nino.

"So do I," Told Adrien the others.

"I can't decide between Carbonara and Bolognese," Said Alya. "I love both"

"Why don't you try another one?" Suggested Lila.

"Sure, I always wanted to test al pesto or Cinque Pi," Said Alya.

"What do you guys take?" Asked Lila looking at her group. "I take Cinque Pi"

"I'll try Cinque Pi too" Responded Rose. "Sounds delicious"

"I do the same as her" Responded Juleka.

"I also want to try Cinque Pi," Said Nathaniel.

"I'm sorry, but this time I got to go with Bolognese." Responded Alix. "I need my vitamins"

After all, finished their dinner, they were up in their room. Girl and boys had to sleep separate, but at the moment the most were in the boys' room.

Nino sat along with Adrien and Kim on a bed and Max lied over them on the second level of the bed.

Lila sat along with Alix and Nathaniel leaned against the wall with their backs, vice versa to the boys. Chloè and Sabrina stood next to the bed using their phones.

"Has anybody an idea on what we could all do now together?" Asked Adrien.

"Did anybody bring a card game or something?" Asked Nino and the others nod.

"We should have planned on what do to before we go to bed," Said Kim and drank from his coke bottle. Alix looked at Kim drinking and had an idea.

"Hey!" Shouted Alix. "I know a game," Said Alix getting glances from her friends.

"What game?" Asked Nathaniel.

"Truth or dare," Said Alix.

"What?" Asked Chloè. "That's the most..." Said Chloè holding her hand in front of her forehead, then Sabrina whispered into her ear, which made Chloè change her mind.

"Fun game I know" Said Chloè looking at the others.

"I love that game," Said Nino. "Well, it depends on the players, but okay. I play"

"Who wants to play this game, says I," Said Adrien and all replied.

"I!" Replied all students and Kim finished drinking his coke and gave Adrien the bottle.

"I think Alix should be first since it was her idea" Said Adrien and all sat in a circle on the ground and Adrien placed the bottle in the middle of it.

"Good," Said Alix and spun the bottle and it landed on Adrien.

"Truth or Dare?" Asked Alix.

"Hmm I'll take truth," Said Adrien and Alix thought on a question.

"Why are you modeling?" Asked Alix.

"Well, since my mother disappeared I did sometimes pose for some of my dads advertising campaigns. I don't hate it to do it, I just started doing this to try to make my father happy" Said Adrien and sighed. "He hasn't been the same since she disappeared." Said the blonde and Nino put his arm behind his friend.

"Oh I'm sorry if I'd hurt you," Said Alix shocked. "I really didn't mean to"

"What happened to his mother?" Asked Lila looking at Nathaniel, which sat between herself and Sabrina.

"I don't know it exactly" Replied Nathaniel. "I knew, she was missing as he started at our school," Said Nathaniel to the girl.

Adrien spun the bottle and it landed on Chloè.

"Chloè, Truth or Dare?" Asked Adrien.

"A dare" Replied Chloè.

"Okay, I dare you to….wear Sabrina's glasses until it's her or your turn again."

"That was really weak Adrinkins" Said Chloè and Sabrina gave her the glasses, so then Chloè put them on and got shocked.

"Damn I can't see anything. It's so blurry" Said Chloè.

"You look better without glasses though" Said Nino chuckling.

"Sabrina, spin for me, I can't see anything" Demanded Chloè and her friend spun the bottle. The bottle landed on Lila and she looked at the girls.

"Who's the lucky winner?" Asked Chloè.

"Lila" Responded Sabrina.

"Truth or Dare?" Asked Chloè. "Please say Truth, until I can see again"

"I'd rather pick the truth" Responded Lila. "I don't trust you at the moment"

"Neither do I" Replied Chloè. back. "What do you think about….Ladybug?" Asked Chloè making Lila and Adrien shriek.

"What I think about her?" Asked Lila unsure.

"Yeah" Replied Chloè. "Are you deaf or what?" Asked Chloè sarcastic.

"Well, she's a great super heroine" Replied Lila. "At least, the many times I saw her on TV"

"And how's your _friendship_ going with her?" Asked Chloè, making Lila swallow.

"Hey Chloè., it's now Lila's turn to spin" Said Adrien as he noted, Lila was getting nervous.

"Keep that for your next turn with her" Said Nino, making Chloè growl.

Lila spun the bottle and it landed on Kim.

"Truth or dare?" Asked Lila.

"Dare me _chica_ " Demanded Kim making her chuckle.

"If you tried to say something in Italian, you failed, my friend," Said Lila and thought on something, Kim could do.

"I dare you to do 10 push-ups, while Adrien and Nino seat on your back," Said Lila to Kim and he laughed.

"That's nothing," Said Kim and went down and the two boys sat on Kim's back.

"Okay, ready?" Asked Lila. "Go!" She shouted and Kim tried to make the first push-up.

"Hrrggg one…..t…...twoo….." Said Kim trying his best to handle the two boys on his back, without falling down.

"Go Kim!" Shouted Max, which was still on the top of the bed.

"Hey Max, don't you wanna play with us?" Asked Sabrina.

"No, it's funnier to watch this" Said Max observing his friend doing the push-ups.

"Seven….ei….ght…..nine…..t…..."

At the last number, Kim lost his balance and fell down with the two best friends.

"Nine….." Replied Kim and the other applauded.

"That was really good Kim," Said Lila.

"Yeah" Agreed Nino. Kim spun the bottle and it landed on Sabrina.

"Sabrina, Truth or Dare?" Asked Kim.

"Uhm Dare" Replied Sabrina.

"I hope I can take these ugly glasses of" Said Chloè.

"Yeah, I guess it's better so," Said Kim. "The glasses don't fit you," Said Kim and Sabrina took Chloè the glasses of and put it back on herself.

"Now spin Sabrina"

"Uh oh, right," Said Sabrina and spun the bottle and it landed on Adrien.

"Truth or Dare?" Asked Sabrina.

"I take a Dare" Replied Adrien.

"Oh dare him for a kiss" Said Chloè excited.

"Okay, I dare you to give a kiss" Said Sabrina and he nodded.

"Alright a kiss," Said Adrien and he kissed his own hand.

"What was that?" Asked Chloè serious.

"She said a kiss" Responded Adrien. "But she didn't say what or who I should have kissed"

"Ops" Replied Sabrina smiling awkwardly at Chloè.

"You sly dog" Said Chloè to the smirking Adrien. He then took the bottle for a spin and it landed on Nino.

"Truth or Dare?" Asked Adrien.

"Dare, my dude" Responded Nino and Adrien took his phone out and searched for something on the internet.

"I dare you to listen to this on full volume," Said Adrien giving him the phone. "With headphones, please" Added Adrien and Nino put them into his ears and started to play the video.

 _T he video played a clip, where a kid is playing with a music box. He moved on the side of the box on a lever in circular moves, making a baby lullaby being played._

Nino raised his left eyebrow looking at his friend with a not impressed face. Adrien kept looking at him, smiling.

"Are you trying to put me to sleep?" Asked Nino looking at the video.

 _The box in the video opened and it got dark and a real loud theme started to play._

" _ **And his name is John Cena!"**_

"Whaaaa!" Screamed Nino pushing his headphones out, while falling on his back. Everybody started to laugh at that moment, then Kim looked at Adrien's phone, to see, what he was watching.

"That was hilarious" Said Kim. "Great idea Adrien" Complimented the Vietnamese.

"Well, I knew he wouldn't _see it_ coming " Said Adrien and laughed at his pun.

"Alright, who's next?" Asked Nino, trying to change the theme of the group.

"You are" Said Alix and Nino spun the bottle, which ended up landing on Nathaniel.

"Truth or Dare?" Asked Nino.

"Uhm...truth," Said Nathaniel and Nino thought on a question.

"So answer me this. Why do you like to draw so much?" Asked Nino.

"I once was at my grandmother's house and since she didn't have any toys for me to play, you know, when I was around the first grade, she gave me some white A4 sheets, where I could draw on it." Told Nathaniel. "She always loved them and after years I got better and better on it, including my details on the sketches"

"Did you give your drawings to her?" Asked Adrien and Nathaniel nodded.  
"I used to do that always, but since she left the world, I only drew for myself and I never had somebody, that appreciated it a lot on the lot of work I spent on it than my grandmother" Said Nathaniel making all of them make a sad face and Lila, Adrien and Nino's faces looked the saddest.

"I'm sorry for your granny," Said Nino.

"It's fine, you don't have to," Said Nathaniel still a bit tragic of this moment, then spin the coke bottle, which landed on Alix.

"Truth or dare?" Asked Nathaniel.

"I think I'll go with truth" Replied Alix.

"If you had only 24 hours to live, what would you do in that space of time?" Asked the red head.

"Good question," Alix and thought for a while. "I would tell my crush, that I love him and that I will never forget him. I would tell my father about the same...and of course I would give my father the watch, he gave me back" Responded Alix. "This is, what I've found so far." Said Alix and she spun the bottle and it landed on Chloé.

"Truth or dare?" Asked the pink haired girl.

"I pick a dare" Responded the French girl and Alix smiled.

"I dare you to tie up somebody's eyes until it's that's person's turn again and the person, that will be chosen is up to you," Said Alix. "Or better, the bottle decides. "Said Alix with a smile and the brown haired girl turned the bottle around, making it land on Nathaniel.

"Our lucky man," Said Chloè and looked around, if she could find something to cover Nathaniel's eyes.

"Hey use the pillow cover" Suggested Sabrina and Chloè took if off a pillow, which was on Kim's bed.

"You could use the others ones there, they still need to be put on the other pillows," Said Kim to Chloè and she looked angry at him.

"Maybe I wanted to take this one off" Said Chloè. and walked behind Nathaniel and covered his eyes with it.

"Whose turn is it now to spin?" Asked Kim.

"It's Nathaniel" Responded Nino.

"Good, but I don't see the bottle now" Replied Nathaniel.

"It's in front of your face" Responded Adrien. "It's a bit far away for your arm," Said Adrien as Nathaniel tried to touch the bottle, but then Nino pushed it to Nathaniel and he grabbed it.

"Got it" Replied the Irish boy and spun the bottle and it landed on Kim.

"It landed on Kim" Said Nino.

"Truth or dare, Kim?" Asked Nathaniel.

"A dare" Responded Kim.

"I dare you to wash the makeup of Chloè face off" Said Nathaniel and Chloè got shocked.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Shouted Chloè.

"Sorry Chloè, he has to do it," Said Nino.

"Come on Chloè, you look great without makeup" Said Adrien.

"No, I look ugly!" Whined Chloè.

"Come, look at Lila or even Marinette. They both look gorgeous without makeup"

"Fine" Groaned Chloè. "But I will take revenge!" Said Chloè making Adrien chuckle.

Chloè walked along with Kim into the bathroom and the others could hear the water flushing from the water tap.

"Be careful…." Warned Chloè then got wet on her face. "Glug, glug..."Blubbered Chloè, since she got water into her mouth, as she talked to Kim.

"Wonder, if she's okay," Said Sabrina, then the water got turned off and Chloè walked out of the bathroom with a towel in front of her face cleaning herself. She took it off and all looked stunned at her.

"What are you all looking at?" Asked Chloè raising her right eyebrow.

"You really do look gorgeous without mascara," Said Nino.

"See, I told you," Said Adrien.

"Yeah whatever, let's keep doing this game going" Said Chloè and sat down on her place.

"It's your turn Chloè." Said Nino and the blonde girl spun the bottle, which landed on Lila.

"Truth or dare?" Asked Chloè.

"A dare" Replied the brown haired girl.

"I dare you to..." Said Chloè. and looked at Sabrina. "Can you take my turn. I don't have anything better now"

"I dare you to…." Said Sabrina thinking. "Pet somebody on his cheek," Said Sabrina.

"What a waste of time," Said Chloè. "I show you next time, how to deal with it"

"Fine" Said Sabrina and Lila turned the bottle around, which landed on Nathaniel.

"Good, his time is up" Said Kim.

"Whose time?" Asked Nathaniel as Lila stood in front of him and stroke his cheek. "Huh?" Asked Nathaniel as his friend was caressing him on the cheek.

"You got really soft cheeks," Said the Italian, making him gulp.

"Uh thanks" Replied Nathaniel to the girl.

"You can now uncover your eyes, Nath" Said Nino and Nathaniel came with his hands behind his heads.

"First I need to find the knot," Said Nathaniel as he palpated with his hands behind him, but Lila walked behind him and opened the knot for him.

"I already removed it" Replied Lila and took it off his head and walked back to the front of him.

"Oh you did this to me," Said Nathaniel surprised.

"You were the chosen one from the bottle" Replied Lila and giggled.

"Hehe" Chuckled Nathaniel and sat down along with her and the spun the bottle around, which ended up landing on Kim.

"Truth or Dare?" Asked Nathaniel.

"Truth or dare? I choose truth now" Said Kim.

"What's your biggest fear?" Asked Nathaniel.

"If anyone of my friend turns into one of those super villains Ladybug and Cat Noir are always fighting." Replied Kim. "Or if Ivan turns again into that stone giant" Added Kim. "Or anyone else"

"Okay, I can understand that" Said Nathaniel and Kim spun the bottle.

"Somebody should ask the others if they want to join us" Said Nino.

"I could go ask them," Said Adrien and Nino nodded.

"I'll be right back" Said Adrien and left the room.

"You know what, I and Sabrina are going out and take a look at this hotel" Said Chloè. as she walked towards the door along with her friend.

"Don't forget Chloè., this is a youth hostel, not a five-star hotel," Said Nino.

"Or a five-star youth hostel" Added Max.

"Exactly!"

"Sure, whatever" Said Chloè. and left along with Sabrina. The bottle landed in front of Nino.

"Dare me, homie" Demanded Nino and Kim gave him an evil look.

"I dare you….to kiss the next person, that the bottle points to!" Demanded Kim, making all students look at him with a shock in their face.

"What?" Asked Nino shocked. "What if it lands on someone else, but the girls," Said Nino scared.

"You gotta pray for that" Said Kim with a smirk.

"I hate you man," Said Nino as he spun the bottle. The bottle landed in front of Kim making him look shocked.

"What!" Exclaimed Kim shocked. "No, no, no!"

"Sorry Kim, but it landed on you, so you gotta deal with it," Said Lila.

"Now that's what I call Karma," Said Alix giving Lila a high five.

"Oh gosh," Said Kim. "I wanted that my first kiss came from a girl"

"Shut up dude, I'm also suffering here" Said Nino coming on his knees to him. Kim closed his eyes and waited for Nino to kiss him. All looked at this moment and all they saw was Nino giving him a little peck on his cheek.

"Ew" Replied Nino passing his hands on his tongue.

"Huh?" Asked Alix. "What was that?" She asked and Kim opened his eyes.

"Yeah?" Asked Kim abashed.

"He did ask for a kiss, but he didn't say where" Replied Nino.

"He's right," Said Nathaniel.

"You should really specify your questions better if you really want to see, that what you have imagined," Said Lila.

"Yeah," Said Kim scratching his neck. "Thank god, I wasn't specific enough now"

Nino turned the bottle and all students observed the bottle's spinning.


	12. Phonecall for the Agreste

**Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug.**

 **Chapter 12**

In the other room, Alya and Marinette sat next to the room's window having a conversation.

"Today was a good day at papa's store," Said Marinette. "They have almost sold everything in the bakery and even had to bake a few more stuff to sell"  
"Amazing" Said Alya.  
"We haven't had so many people in years"  
"Well this was then a really great day for your parents," Said Alya and Marinette nodded.  
"How was it with your parents?" Asked the blue haired girl.  
"Only my father was home, my mom is still working. They're also good and that panther at the zoo became mother today."  
"Aww" Replied Marinette.  
"He said he would send me a few pictures of it if he has time to take some"  
"Must be a really cute kitten, how are you going to name him?" Asked Marinette and somebody knocked on the door.  
"Who is it?" Asked Alya and Marinette walked to the door.  
"It's either Chloé with Sabrina or Alix and Lila" Said Marinette as she opened the door, but instead a blonde boy stood there at the entrance.  
"Hey Marinette" Greeted Adrien.  
"H...hi Adrien" Greeted Marinette back. "How's going?" Asked Marinette.

"Good, I was playing truth and dare with others" Replied Adrien. "I came you ask you and the others if you would like to play with us?" Asked Adrien.

"Sure, sounds funny" Responded Alya standing up. "Are you coming to Marinette?" Asked Alya and she nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just going quickly to the bathroom," Said Marinette and Alya left and only Adrien stood back.

"I wait for you," Said Adrien smiling and Marinette smiled abashedly back at him. Marinette disappeared into the bathroom and Adrien's phone started to ring.

"Huh?" Asked Adrien and took his phone out and saw his father's number on it. He attended in.

"Allô ?" Responded Adrien.

" _Hi my son, it's your father," Said his father, Gabriel Agreste._

"Hey papa, how are you?"

" _I'm good my son and you?" Asked Mr. Agreste._

"I'm great too, thank you" Replied Adrien. There was a silence between them and Marinette came out of the bathroom, then saw him on the phone. She walked at him and saw him looking a bit disappointed.

 _On the other side Gabriel was sitting with the phone and in front of him sat Natalie and she tried to help him with his son._

" _I've heard you and your friends are having lots of fun in Germany" Said Gabriel looking at Natalie and she gave him a thumb up._

"Yeah dad, it's pretty cool here" Responded Adrien. "Everybody is having lots of fun here"

" _I see," Replied Gabriel and Natalie wrote on a tablet, she holds in her hand, that he should ask him, what he's doing. "What are you doing my son?" Asked Gabriel._

"At the moment I'm phoning with you, but before I went to ask Marinette if she wanted to join us on a game, we all were playing together"

" _That's good" Replied Gabriel._

"Yeah" Replied Adrien and they were in a silent moment again. Marinette thought on something and the whispered into his ear.

"Uhm dad?" Asked Adrien.

" _What is it, my son?" Asked Gabriel._

"You know, that I like you, don't you?" Asked Adrien and his father sighed.

" _I know that my son" Responded Mr. Agreste. "And I love you too," The fashion designer said. "I know, since your mother disappeared, I've been really absent to you, I really wished, I had been a better father before, but….you know...I'm afraid, this could happen to you too"_

"Come on papa, this won't happen to me, I'm really good at defending myself"

" _I know that my son," Said Gabriel._

"Hey uhm thanks for calling me" Replied Adrien. _"_ I really appreciated it"

" _My pleasure"_

"So then, bye and if you want you can call me tomorrow"

" _I sure will my son" Said Gabriel and turned his phone off._

Inside the Agreste's mansion, he sat in front of Natalie.

"I think the conversation was good" Said Natalie. "It will take a while until you two got closer with each other again, but I promise it will be worth it"

"Thank you, Natalie, for your help," Said Gabriel and looked back at the picture, where he was standing with his son and his wife, smiling happily on that portrait.

"One day, the whole family will be reunited" Said Natalie to her boss, as he observed the happy family on the portrait.


	13. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug.**

 **Chapter 13**

The next day all groups were inside the Europa-park again and Adrien was with Nino, Alya and Marinette at the Atlantica.

"No, I don't want to drive backward again," Said Marinette sad.

"It's only this bit, not like the one at the two blue towers," Told Nino.

"Funny, I really thought we two would drive backward…." Said Adrien and the boat rolled down and up on that short trail.

"We did it now and now it's turning around to go forward" Explained Nino.

"Yeah okay, but I was talking before about the other." Said Adrien.

"Ah oh, sorry dude" Apologized Nino as the boat was turning around.

"Here we go" Said Marinette looking down at the water at the end of their rail. The four friend and the other passengers hold on the bar and the boat rolled down the rail and made a splash on the water, making a bit of water jump into the boat.

"Wow," Said Nino. "I thought this was bigger" Said Nino and Adrien tapped on his shoulder and showed him the other side, where there was another way up.

"Aha," Said Nino.

"Wait, guys, that's the ending, that's where we went up before" Said Alya, as she saw on the rail another boat going up.

"Oh you're right" Said Adrien embarrassed. "My fault"

"I think the other one is on the other part of the park," Said Nino. "I really thought this was the one"

"We can still go there," Said Alya.

"Well, it depends on how long we have to stay in the row" Said Marinette. "We nearly waited 90 minutes here"

"If you pay attention to the day, we will be spending more time in waiting, that actually on the rides"

"Yeah, that's sadly like that" Said Alya.

"So, what ride should we go now?" Asked Adrien taking the card out of his jacket.

At the French part of the park Alix, Juleka, Rose, Lila and Nathaniel were standing in a file waiting for their turn.

"Sorry, if I don't go on this one" Apologized Rose.

"Don't worry, if you're scared of it, you don't really need to go on it," Said Alix.

"You can stay there and wait for us," Said Lila.

"That's great guys and Juleka, go. I don't want you to miss this ride, just because of me" Said Rose.

"No Rose, I'm your friend, I don't want to leave you alone here"

"I know that, but you really can go with them. I won't be mad at you if you go"

"Come Juleka" Said Alix. "So we will all four sit together"

"Oh right, this one has four rows," Said Lila and looked at Nathaniel. "So you don't need to go alone or with somebody else"

"Yeah, I just wanted, that in case if it was with only two seats, that nobody of you would be with someone, you don't know" Replied Nathaniel.

"That's really gentle of you," Said Lila to Nathaniel, which scratched on his back head out of nervousness.

"You're okay?" Asked Lila.

"You look tense" Pointed Alix out.

"Maybe, it's because of the ride, we're about to go" Replied Nathaniel. "I got a weird tumble in my stomach"

"Ah" Replied Alix. "That will go away"

"Yeah don't worry" Said Rose and all walked in the row and after 10 minutes, they were boarding the wagon of the Silver Star and a staff member of that roller coaster was closing the safety bars of the wagon on every row.

"Oh boy," Said Nathaniel, which sat on the side of the wagon. Next to him sat Alix, Lila and Juleka.

"Have fun" Wished Rose and waved at the four friends and they did it back to the blonde girl. The formula one-like traffic lights over the exit of the hall became green and the wagon taxed out of turning to the right side to a very high upgoing rail, with a mechanism pulling the wagon the rail up.

"Wow, this one looks to be really high," Said Nathaniel as he noted, how far the top of the rail is.

"You scared?" Asked Lila jokingly.

"No-nooo, I'm not..." Lied Nathaniel, thought he was actually feeling freaked out about it.

"This will be amazing" Said Juleka smiling.

"It is Juleka, it is" Said Alix looking at her. "We're almost there," Said the pink haired girl as they were arriving at the ending of the increase.

"Wow, I can see the whole park from here" Said Juleka stunned at the sight of it. The other girls looked along with Nathaniel around and then Nathaniel looked down and saw, that down, the rail looked like it was bent a bit back.

"Holy shit!" Exclaimed Nathaniel shocked, making the girls look at him.

"Here we go!" Exclaimed Alix as the wagon rolled down the roller coaster really fast.

"Ahhhhh!" Screamed Nathaniel along with all the others, except for Alix and Juleka.

"Woohooo!" Exclaimed Alix with her hands up in the air, enjoying the waves, that went up and down on the ride.

"Look….at….the...many...ca...aa….a….ra….rss…." Said Lila by observing all the occupied parking lots of the parking lot, which could be seen from the roller coaster.

"Yippie!" Howled Alix on the top of the roller coaster and down on the ground was Kim and Max passing by.

"Even Alix seems to be enjoying it," Said Kim observing the wagon rolling fast.

"Well, she's an adrenaline junky, just like you," Said Max.

"Hey, I should dare her to go with me to the tower," Said Kim. "What do you think?" Asked Kim.

"Let's see, what she says" Said Max and kept looking at the roller coaster, when another wagon passed by with other screaming passengers.


	14. Last evening at Rust

**Disclaimer: I don' t own Miraculous Ladybug.**

 **Chapter 14**

At the evening Kim sat on the ground along with Nino and Adrien waiting for the girls to play all truth or dare again.  
"I have a few ideas on what we could do this night," Said Kim smirking.  
"I hope your ideas ain't going too far" Said Nino.  
"We'll see" Said Kim and on the door knocked somebody and Max, which stood there next to it opened. Nathaniel entered along with Marinette, Alya, Lila, Alix and Chloé.  
"I'm ready for another round" Said Chloé and all sat down on the bottom in a circle.  
"Adrien finished drinking his fruit juice and closed the bottle, then placed it in the middle of the circle.  
"It's your bottle, so you can start" Said Kim and the model spun the bottle, making it land in front of Alya.  
"Truth or dare?" Asked Adrien and the brown-skinned girl thought about it.  
"Truth" Replied Alya.  
"Why did you create the Ladyblog?" Asked Adrien.  
"Well I am a big fan of superheroes and since Ladybug showed up the first time and I encountered here, I immediately came out with the idea of making a blog, only about her" Replied Alya and the blonde guy nodded.

Alya turned now the bottle.  
"Why didn't the others wanna join us?" Asked Nino.  
"I didn't ask them" Replied Nathaniel.  
"They didn't want to come" Said Marinette. "They stood back in our room again"  
"They're either listening to music or watching some videos"  
"Well, if this hotel wouldn't have WiFi, everyone would be here, I guess" Said Kim.  
"Maybe" Said Lila and the bottle landed in front of her.  
"Truth or dare?" Asked Alya.  
"Dare" Replied Lila and Alya already had an idea.  
"Tell me "I'm the smartest girl" in Italian" Demanded Alya and she nodded.  
"Sono la ragazza più intelligente" Translated Lila.  
"Sounds easy" Said Alya and Lila turned the bottle and it landed next to her, where Nathaniel sat.  
"Truth or Dare?" Asked Lila.  
"Uhm Dare" Replied Nathaniel.  
"I dare you to...tickle the next person, the bottle points to," Said Lila and he turned the bottle, which ended up landing on Alix.  
"Oh oh," Said Alix and Nathaniel came and tickled her under the arms.  
"Hahahah, stop it!" Laughed Alix, as she was being tickled by the boy.  
"I think that's enough" Said Lila and Nathaniel stopped and sat down on his place and spun the bottle.  
The bottle landed on Adrien and Nathaniel asked the usual question of the game.  
"I pick dare" Replied Adrien.  
"I dare you to...kiss the next girl, this bottle pointed to" Demanded Nathaniel making all girls have a shocked expression, except for Chloé and Marinette.  
"Oh, I hope I win" Whispered Marinette to Alya.  
"Good luck with that" Said Alya and Adrien spun the bottle, which ended up landing on Chloé.  
"Yes!" Exclaimed Chloé in victory.  
"Noooo!" Exclaimed Marinette, then stopped as she realized everyone was staring at her. "No...I forgot to call my mom... it's her birthday...see ya...!" Said Marinette and ran out of the room.  
Everyone looked at each other, wondering where she did go.  
"I'll be alright back" Said Alya and left the room.  
"So you owe me a kiss, my boy" Said Chloé and sat in front of him. Adrien sighed and pointed his lips to kiss the blonde, but the blonde girl opened her eyes as he came closer and pushed him away from her.  
"Eww, what is this smell?" Asked Chloé sniffing around. The others did the same, but they found nothing.  
"Nothing," Said Nino. "It's clear"  
"Maybe it's garlic," Said Adrien. "I ate Nino's other half of garlic bread to diner" Explained Adrien and Chloé stared mad at him.  
"Please go wash your mouth, before I..."

"Nah-ah-ah" Disagreed Nino. "You got to kiss him, no matter how horrible it smells like" Said Nino and she sighed. She quickly pecked him on his lips and ran into the toilet to mouth wash her mouth.  
Everyone in the room laughed at Chloé's reaction, even Adrien had to do so.

"I turn for you" Said Adrien turning the bottle around, which landed on Kim.  
"Dare me, garlic boy!" Demanded Kim and Chloé shouted from the bathroom.  
"Since it's my turn I dare you to get Adrien the most expensive mouthwash you can get"  
"I see, what I can do" Responded Kim walking towards the exit.  
"The next pharmacy is far away from here," Said Kim and left.  
"I take Kim's turn" Said Adrien making the bottle spin. The bottle landed on Nino.  
"Truth or dare?" Asked Adrien.

Marinette sat inside the women WC of that level of the house on the lavatories with her hands in front of the face.  
"He must have found out now, that I like him," Said Marinette looking sad.  
"But maybe that's good"  
"But what if he doesn't like me?" Asked Marinette. "What if he likes Chloé more?" Asked the half Asian girl.  
"Look Marinette, Adrien surely doesn't like her that way, maybe only as a friend, but believe me, that the kiss, that they had meant nothing. Really nothing."  
"I guess you're right" Said Marinette and Alya hugged her. Both left the bathroom and walked to the room, where they were playing before and Kim showed up too.  
"Hey, you okay?" Asked Kim looking at Marinette.

Inside the room.  
"Lick?" Asked Lila looking shocked at Alix.  
"Now that's what I would like to see" Said Nino, making Adrien laugh.  
"Oh boy," Said Lila and spun the bottle and it landed on herself.  
"Ha!" Said Lila and Alix shook her head.  
Don't you think, you have to spin again" Said Alix and spun for her and it landed on Nathaniel.  
"Oh boy," Said Nathaniel looking embarrassed.

At the outside, Marinette explained Kim everything and he was about to open the door.  
"That's what happened and now, whatever going on is..." Said Kim opening the door to see Lila licking with her tongue Nathaniel on his burning red cheek.

"That...is...kinda...turning me on" Said Kim smiling and Marinette and Alya just looked at it, really disgusted about it. The others had a funny expression on their faces on seeing that.  
"Oh gosh I love really embarrassing dares" Said Alix and laughed. "Mostly, when I'm not the one doing it"  
"That's nothing," Said Kim walking into the room with the girls. Everyone stopped doing, what they were and so Lila.  
"The last time I was licked a lot was by the dog of my neighbor," Said Nathaniel passing his hand on the part, he was licked.  
"And now you've been licked by a female one, " Said Kim joking and chuckled.  
"Come, now it's time to spin and oh here is the mouth wash," Said Kim giving Adrien the liquid and Lila turned the bottle around and it stopped in front of Kim.  
"Truth or dare?" Asked Lila and Kim snipped with his fingers.  
"Dare" Said Kim and Lila smirked at the Vietnamese.  
"I dare you to suck on somebody's...thumb!"  
"Whaaaa" Replied Kim shocked.  
"Come if she was able to lick Nathaniel's face, though they were very embarrassed, so can you," Said Alix looking at the Vietnamese.  
"Ugh" Replied Kim and the bottle was spun again and landed on Chloé  
"No way!" Exclaimed Chloé. "If you do that, I'll break your fingers," Said Chloé looking angry.  
"If you don't do that, you two will lose" Said Nino.  
"Come on Chloé, there are worse things, we could have asked for" Said Alix.  
"Yeah" Added Lila. " Had to lick his cheek like I was a dog and I did it"  
"Even if it was for us very embarrassing" Added Nathaniel rubbing with his hand behind his neck.

"Alright, alright do it please" Said Chloé reaching her hand to Kim.

"Eww" Replied Chloé as Kim took her finger into his mouth.

"Thank god, I had the diner an hour ago," Said Alya looking at the two.

"Okay enough!" Said Chloé and Kim twisted up his face.

"Eww, I think I got nail varnish in my mouth," Said Kim holding his tongue out.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm done for today" Said Chloé and stood up.

"I'll be going too," Said Alya. "I need to call my parents"

"Talking about parents, I think my father will be calling any moment" Said Adrien and he walked to his bag back and searched for his phone.

"Well, I think we all should break up here," Said Nino. "I still have to pack"

"So have I," Said Lila.

"I gotta take a shower" Said Alix and everybody stood up and the girls left the guys' room, walking towards to their room.


	15. The Accident

**Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug.**

 **Chapter 15**

Ms. Bustier's class had packed everything they needed to go home and were now in the afternoon traveling by train back home.

"Only three hours is the trip to Paris" Shouted Kim looking at the timetable of a map, he got from the train station.

"Sounds like the perfect time to finish watching my favorite show," Said Alix and placed earplugs into her ear and started to play her show on the phone.

"I'll be listening to music," Said Ivan.

"Me too" Replied Mylène.

"Me too" Responded the other students and they did the same, like Alix, in putting headphones on.

Lila sat with Nathaniel, Rose and Juleka again, now Lila and Nathaniel drove backward and Juleka and Rose forward.

"That's nice, that you let us sit here" Said Rose to Lila.

"Juleka told us last trip, that she got sick from the backward driving, so I sat here along with him," Said Lila, while Nathaniel lied with his head against the window of the train listening to music.

"I remember" Said Rose.

"Thank you" Said Juleka. "And you too Nath," Said Juleka and he didn't hear it, due to the earplugs in his ears. Lila poked him on his arm and he looked back at the girls looking at him, then he took one plug out.

"Excuse me?" Asked Nathaniel.

"Juleka wanted to thank you, for letting her sit here," Told the blue eyed girl.

"Ah no problem, it's fine," Said Nathaniel and lied his head back again on the window.

"What are you listening to?" Asked Lila and he lifted his head again.

"Who, me?" Asked Nathaniel and the Italian nodded.

"Yeah, you" Replied Lila.

"Evanescence" Replied Nathaniel making she look surprised.

"You like them too?" Asked Lila, while Nathaniel looked plain confused at her.

"Uh yeah" Responded Nathaniel.

"Awesome," Said Lila excited.

"You two seem to have the same music taste," Said Rose looking at the two.

"Well I often listen to different genres of music, it often depends on the rhytmn, melodia or also the lyrics"

"Aha," Said Rose and Nathaniel yawned and places his earplug into his ear again, closing his eyes and leaning on the window again.

"Aww" Replied Rose and Juleka and Lila shushed her. "Ops, sorry"

"I think this was pointless since he's listening to music, he wouldn't have heard us actually "Pointed Lila out and the three girls laughed.

Marinette walked by the girls leaving the cabin of the wagon and stood in a very small corridor, where on both sides, were the toilets.

"I got Wifi here," Said Marinette and entered into the right toilet and opened her jacket, to Tikki to come out.

"Let's see, if anything happened around Paris" Said Marinette searching for the French newspaper online.

"I think if anything happened Cat Noir or somehow, we would have found it out" Said Tikki.

"Maybe," Said Marinette looking throught all news of Paris and it had no bad news at the moment.

"Puh" Replied Marinette passing her hand in front of her forehead.

"See, everything's okay," Said Tikki.

"If Paris needed Ladybug at this moment, that would be really bad" Said Marinette opening the door of the toilet, just to catch Alya standing in front of her.

"Ah!" Screamed Marinette, then stopped, since it was only her best friend. "Oh, this was you" Said Marinette relieved.

"Who did you think it was?" Asked Alya joking.

"I don't know, maybe a stranger" Replied Marinette closing the door behind her. "Where were you going to?" Asked Marinette.

"I wanted to get something to drink from the restaurant on the other wagon, want to come?" Asked Alya.

"Sure, I'm thirsty" Replied Marinette and walked with Alya into the other wagon.

"I think I'm going to drink something cold," Said Alya. "It's very warm in here"

"Oh I think I'm going to buy ice crème," Said Marinette smiling. "Or a smoothie, or….I see, what they got"

"Sure, I'll pay for you," Said Alya.

"No you're not," Said Marinette. "I pay for you"

"No, you're not," Said Alya. "I'm paying for you and that's all"

"Alright" Answered Marinette. "But the next time I will pay it for you, I promise"

"Maybe in a few hours," Said Alya with a wink and both stood behind a few people, which were ordering something.

"I think I'm going with a smoothie," Said Alya looking at the drinking list.

"I'll try a vanilla smoothie, I never tried it"

"I can't decide between Strawberry, Chocolate and Melon smoothie," Said Alya and looked at Marinette.

"Maybe strawberry, almost everybody loves it" Suggested Marinette. "But I heard the melons are this year really good"

"Maybe I take the melon one" Said Alya and the row moved and only one man stood in front.

Back at the passenger wagon Lila sat on her chair listening to music with real boring expression. She looked at Rose and Juleka, which were sleeping during the ride. Juleka lied against the window, while Rose lied on her arm. Nathaniel was also having a nap on the window like Juleka, except he still had his earplugs in the ears, to listen to music.

Lila sighed from the boredom, she had and lied herself down on Nathaniel shoulder, which he either didn't mind, that she does it or he just is so deeply asleep, that he didn't note it. She rolled her eyes down looking at his phone, which had a cover picture with a face covered with a white band, which made the guy look like a mummy. Lila closed her eyes and lied her face on his arm so that she felt as comfy as possible.

Suddenly the train made a loud noise and the cabin shook the passengers down their seats, including the four friends, which were sleeping.

"What is going on?" Asked Lila in panic, while Rose and Juleka had fallen down on the ground.

"Juleka, can you see something?" Asked Rose and Juleka placed her head on the window, only to see, that the three front rows of their train were on another rail and the engine wagon was driving up on some object up, that she couldn't see. After a few seconds, these three wagons had fallen on the side and then Lila looked out of the window too and saw, that they had a collision with another speed train.

"Ouch, what happened?" Asked Nathaniel trying to stand up, then Rose and Lila reached him their hand.

"We had an accident" Explained Rose.

"What?" Asked Nathaniel shocked.

"We crashed with another train" Said Juleka. "Look" Said Juleka pointing to the window and the red head looked out of it, to see the crashed trains.

"Oh boy" Replied Nathaniel after seeing the accident state. "I think this won't have a good ending," Said Nathaniel and Rose looked at the place too.

"Oh mon dieu," Said Rose tragic. "Oh, what about the driver?" Asked Rose and on the other side of the cabin Adrien heard the conversation and stood up.

"You know, the girls left a while ago, I'm going to see if they're okay," Said Adrien and left.

"Sure and be careful dude," Said Nino and Adrien ran through the cabin and hid behind a small space, where the exit was.

"What are you going to do?" Asked Plagg.

"See if I can help down there" Said Adrien.

"Really?" Asked Plagg annoyed. "Why don't we wait for the air rescue or something?"

"Because, it might cost somebody's life if no one is early there" Said Adrien and raised his hand for the transformation.

"Plagg, Claws out!" Shouted Adrien to transform into Cat Noir. Cat Noir looked at the door and found on the left side, the emergency door block, which could be pulled in an emergency to open the door. He pulled the red lever up making the door extending out, then opening to the left side and Cat Noir jumped up on the roof of the rain and ran the way down to the crash scene. Down on the ground Ladybug was running the way to the crash location too, but what she didn't note is, that Cat Noir was over the train.

Ladybug threw the yo-yo up to a mast and jumped in the air, then she saw Cat Noir running on the train.

"Cat!" Called Ladybug and he looked back and smiled. She landed behind him and ran next to him.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Ladybug. "I...uhm...went on a class trip with my school" Said Cat Noir. "And you?" Asked the cat boy.

"I on a…..family trip" Lied Ladybug. "We were in Italy in…..Santa Teresa" Made Ladybug up.

"Sounds interesting" Said Cat Noir.

"It is" Said Ladybug and they jumped down and looked around for any clues.

"We should go into the train and help the passengers to get out." Suggested Cat Noir and Ladybug nodded.

"I take this train, you take the other" Said Ladybug then they split away from each other going to the front wagon of the trains.

Inside the cabin, where Ms. Bustier's class was, she stood in the middle of the cabin counting all the students.

"Two are missing?" Asked Ms. Bustier looking at the others.

"Marinette told me, that she went to toilet," Said Alya. "But that was like ten minutes ago and the toilets here are all free"

"Adrien told me, he wanted to look if you two were okay," Said Nino and Alya looked at him confused.

"Something's wrong here," She said looking at his partner.

"Why don't we leave the train?" Asked Mylène. "The others are leaving too," Said Mylène showing Ms. Bustier, other passengers on the outside on their phone and others were just standing around, feeling a bit anxious about the situation"

"They could have left the train with the others," Said Kim. "As the accident happened, both were here"

"Yes, he's right" Said Alya and Ms. Bustier sighed.

"I hope, they're out somewhere" Said the teacher and all her students walked the corridor along, while she counted all the students again, to be sure, if only two were missing or not.


	16. Alles wird gut

**Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug.**

 **Chapter 16**

After a quarter of an hour, the two heroes managed it to bring all the humans out of the train and also a few police cars, firefighters, ambulances and ambulance buses had arrived.

"Great, we got help," Said Cat Noir as he saw the rescue vehicles arriving.

Meanwhile in Paris Gabriel Agreste saw the news of the trains on TV.

" _Two Intercities of the German Travel company have had a collision, due to a mistake on the rail road switch, which was supposed to be changed to the other direction"_

"Nathalie, did you hear that?" Asked Gabriel looking at his assistant and the bodyguard.

"Oh no," Said Nathalie. "Do you think Adrien is in this?"Asked Nathalie and they kept watching the news.

" _The came from Paris and was on the way to Genève and the other one had the destination Paris and came from Stuttgart," Said the woman on the TV._

"That is the train!" Shouted Gabriel and looked at the two workers. _"_ Somebody has to go there and bring my son home," Said the blonde angry.

"Sir, my cousin works as a bus driver near Strassbourg, I could tell him to pick him up" Suggested the Gorilla.

"He could also bring his class with" Said Nathalie looking at him.

"Yes" Replied the bodyguard.

"Then do that" Demanded Gabriel. "I knew this was a bad idea," Said Gabriel holding his hand in front of his head.

"Sir, this was just a coincidence," Said Nathalie. "This could also..."

"Leave me alone!" Yelled Gabriel, scaring both of the staff away.

At the local of the accident Cat Noir and Ladybug stood on the top of an ambulance bus observing all the workers taking care of the passengers.

"I think our job here is done" Said Cat looking at Ladybug.

"Yep," Said Ladybug.

"You also did a great job on helping the firefighters lifting the train off the ground." Said Cat making Ladybug smile. "Did you see their faces?" Asked Cat Noir and she laughed, as she remembered.

"Yeah" Replied Ladybug. "It's probably weird for them to see a superhero helping them"

"Yeah," Said Cat Noir and he looked down at the many passengers and saw his class there, standing together next to a police car.

"Oh I gotta go before my class starts to look for me" Said Cat Noir.

"Me too, my...my parents must be looking for me" Said Ladybug."See you next time" Said Ladybug and jumped off the vehicle and Cat jumped into the vehicle and came out as Adrien Agreste.

"Good," Said Adrien and ran to the place, where his class was.

"Look Adrien's coming" Said Sabrina and all looked over his place.

"Hey!" Greeted Adrien and stopped in front of them. "Is everyone okay?" Asked Adrien.

"Yeah" Replied Alya. "Where's Marinette?" Asked Alya.

"There you are!" Shouted Marinette coming from the inside of the train.

"Where have you been?" Asked Alya.

"I've left to the other side and I thought…..you guys left there too, but then I searched the whole side and well, now I'm here" Invented Marinette and faked a smile.

"Oh, why didn't we go there," Said Alya doing the facepalm. "Anyway great, that you're fine" Said Alya giving her the hands.

"Oh I got a missed call from my dad" Said Mylène and all students took their phone out.

"Me too," Said Alix.

"I got three" Said Nino. "Oh two of them are anonymous" Said Nino and deleted these two.

"I got one too" Said Rose looking at her phone. "From my father" Said Rose and Nathaniel's phone, which he held on his hand started to vibrate and it was his mother.

"My mom's calling me now," Said Nathaniel looking at the screen of the phone.

"Accept the phone call, she probably wants to know, if you're okay," Said Lila looking at his friend. He nodded and attended the phone call.

"Hi mom" Greeted Nathaniel.

" _Nathan, I heard about the train collision. Are you alright?" Asked his mother._

"Yeah mom, everything's fine" Responded Nathaniel. "I think only the train driver is hurt"

" _I'm glad, that you're okay. I was in the break and saw the news on TV and I just had to know, if you were alright or not"_

"Don't worry mom, I'm good. I had luck, that my class sat in one of the last wagons of the train"

" _Do you know, how you guys will all make it here?"_

"I don't know it yet, but I tell you when I know"

" _Great. Look honey, the break's almost over and I gotta go to work again._

"Sure mom, bisous," Said Nathaniel and turned his phone off.

"She was in the break and knew about this" Told Nathaniel to the Italian girl.

"Ah" Replied Lila. "What is your mother's job?" Asked Lila.

"She works at the airport" Responded Nathaniel. "As an air traffic controller"

"Wow" Replied Lila. "That sounds really interesting"

"It's a really hard job," Said Nathaniel. "My mom says, that they have a really great responsibility for the managing of all the planes around the place," Said Lila and her friend nodded. Ms. Bustier showed up by the students and saw if everybody was there.

"Mes enfants, can I have your attention please?" She asked and all looked at her.

"I received a call from Adrien's father, Gabriel Agreste. We are expecting a bus, that will drive us all back home to Paris" Said Ms. Bustier and everybody raised their hands.

"Yay!"

"How long will it take, until the bus arrives?" Asked Kim.

"He said, it won't be long, since the driver, who's coming is from here, near Strassbourg" Responded the teacher.

"And how many hours, we will have until Paris?" Asked Chloé raising her hand.

"Probably longer, than with the train" Responded Ms. Bustier and all kids sighed.

"At least we know, that we can go home," Said Alya and a few of the students nodded.

After a half hour, the students, including Ms Bustier were picked up by a bus and were then on their way back to Paris.


	17. Life is a highway

**Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug.**

 **Chapter 17**

Only half of the time passed from the travel time of the bus and they were stuck in a little bit of traffic, but it still moved, but rather slowly, than usual.

"When does this trip find his end?" Asked Chloé feeling very dull.

"Take your headphones and try to listen to music, like all the others" Complained Alix, which was trying to have her nap.

"How should I listen to music, when I lost my earplugs?" Asked Chloé looking pissed at Alix. Nino, which sat a seat behind her along with Adrien sighed.

"This drive looks really long to me, than when I go to Rèunion by plane," Said Nino and covered his ears with his headphones, holding it tight. Adrien sat there with his arms crossed, also feeling bored and he took his phone out, which was muffled with his earplugs around.

"Chloè, here I give you mine" Said Adrien taking the plugs out of his phone.

"Oh Adrien, you don't really need to lend me yours" Said Chloè smiling at him.

"Just take them!" Demanded Nino looking angry at her.

"Hey shut up, you dumb…." Said Chloé and Adrien hold both of their mouths.

"Behave yourselves here" Demanded Adrien and both nodded. Chloè took Adrien's earplugs and put them into her phone.

"Thank you, Adrinkins," Said Chloè and placed them into her ears.

"I hope she has them the whole trip on" Said Nino looking unimpressed.

The other students were sitting on their seats, listening to music or any videos on their phone. Marinette sat next to Alya sleeping on her shoulder. Alya was doing some stuff on her phone and in the end, she stopped and took the opportunity, to take a selfie with her, while she was sleeping. Vice versa to them on the other side of the bus, sat Lila and Nathaniel both awake and with earplugs in their ears. Lila observed the Martinic girl taking a selfie and smiled. She poked with her elbow on Nathaniel and he turned his head to the girl. She rolled her eyes at Alya taking the selfie and he nodded.

"Nobody has ever asked me to make a selfie with them," Said Nathaniel taking his earplugs out.

"Oh, I was actually only showing you that" Said Lila as she removed he plugs too.

"Oh" Replied Nathaniel neutral. "I thought you…."

"No problem" Replied Lila. "We still can do one, what do you think?" Asked Lila, making him smile.

"Well, it's not like I got sad, because I didn't have the chance of taking a pic with you, because that….that sounds ridiculous….pretty rid…." Said Nathaniel stammering a bit, then he looked confused, as he thought about what he said, which made Lila giggle.

"Come" Said Lila picking her cellphone out. "Let's take some selfies," Said and she holds her phone in front of her and Nathaniel, then turned the camera on the phone back, so that they could see them in the picture.

" _Sorridi!"_ Said Lila smiling along with Nathaniel.

"Sorridi" Replied both together getting captured by the phone's camera. They took a second one and Nathaniel showed his point and middle finger to the camera, showing the peace sign. They took a third one on which he made with the fingers bunny ears behind Lila's head.

"Hey" Replied Lila as he did this, then Nathaniel laughed and she took the change and took a picture of it.

"Hey wait" Said Nathaniel. "I probably look stupid on it," Said the redhead and tried to take the phone away from here.

"Nope" Replied Lila holding the phone away from him.

On the front of the bus, Mylène had her cellphone in the hands and read an article from an online newspaper. He phone vibrated, showing on the top of the message the caption _RagazzaItaliana has sent a picture._

She opened the group chat and saw a picture of Lila and Nathaniel's selfie. She smiled and looked at Ivan.

After a five minutes Chloé felt her phone vibrating the whole time, then she took it and saw several messages on it.

 _RagazzaItaliana has sent a picture._

 _G_ _oldilocks has sent a picture._

 _PinkyPieLover has sent a picture._

 _No1LBLover has sent a picture._

 _Under Agreste has sent a picture._

She opened the messages and saw on the group chat several selfies of her friends.

 _PinkyPieLover has sent a picture._

Rose send one selfie of herself and Juleka forming together with one of their hands a heart.

 _Super-Nathan has sent a picture._

Nathaniel sent to the chat a picture of him leaning on the window of the coach and Lila leaned on him making the peace sign. Chloè just shook her head about it, then suddenly a new picture came in and it was from Sabrina giving a thumb up, while Chloè has been captured with a weird derp face, making she shriek.

"What!" Exclaimed Chloè. "That's not how I look like," She said then a new picture came in from Kim, which showed him laughing and Max chuckling at the moment.

"Grr" Replied Chloé and from the other side, a white light flashed and she looked back to see Alix smiling and typing something on the picture.

" _Here's her reaction"_ Typed Alix sending to the group the picture of the growling girl.

"Looks like we found a new way to pass the time," Said Lila looking at Nathaniel, which was actually happy, that the others joined in to play.

"It's at least less embarrassing, than playing with each other truth or dare" Said Nathaniel making Lila laugh.

"Yeah, oh boy I can't forget those dares"

"Yeah" Replied Nathaniel and sighed. "Too bad tomorrow we got science with Ms. Mendeleiev," Said the redhead.

"Fine, by the way. Have you got your tab here?" Asked Lila. "I wanted to she the class schedule"

"No, but we're able to log with the phone or the computer," Said Nathaniel looking on his phone for the school's intranet.

"Cool, so I can also search for myself for it when I'm out of town"

"Here I got the schedule," Said Nathaniel showing her a white background with small lines, forming the schedule. Lila zoomed into the schedule with her fingers to see it better.

"We got tomorrow P.E," Said Lila.

"Oh talking about it, we probably are going to play soccer, since all 10th grades of Paris are all having a tournament and we too," Told Nathaniel. "Mr. D'Argencourt hopes, that our school will win this year"

"With a good leader, good team spirit and equality, we have a chance," Said Lila. "Or not?" Asked Lila.

"If we're able to find this all in our class, there's a chance," Said Nathaniel. "I know we got Alix and Kim, our best athletes. But their working together is a real catastrophe" Said Nathaniel.

"And what about the others?" Asked Lila looking at him. Nathaniel thought and looked at the others.

"I think Adrien has a good endurance" Replied Nathaniel. "Ivan is a good goal keeper, Nino is good at defending the team's back"

"You pay attention to many things, Nathaniel," Said Lila.

"I kind of pay in too many stuff attention"

"Yeah, except for school, right?" Asked Lila chuckling.

"Yeah….well, it depends on the subject," Said Nathaniel and laughed along with her.


	18. The Arrival

**Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug.**

 **Chapter 18**

In front of the Françoise Dupont school, a few parents were waiting for the arrival of the bus.

Tom Dupain and Sabine Cheng stand in front of a white van with the _TS_ logo of the bakery on it, on both sides of the van. Alya's parents stood there too, along with Alix' older brother, Fred Haprèle, Mylène's father and Roger Raincomprix, the father of Sabrina.

"We thought about to share with the kids' croissant, bread and other pastries," Said Sabine.

"Mmh they smell tasty" Complimented Alya's father.

"They came for about a half hour out of the oven," Said Tom. "So, that they stay warm and tasty, until the kids arrive and can bite on them," Said Tom and laughed along with Otis. A white limousine arrived and stopped on the road, which is between the bakery of Marinette's parents and the school. The mayor, which is the father of Chloè Bourgeois left the vehicle, walking towards the others.

"Did they already arrive?" Asked the mayor.

"Not yet sir" Responded the Lieutenant, which is Sabrina's dad.

"Are these all of the student's parents?" Asked the mayor.

"My father is at the work and he could manage to come, so I came on his place. I'm Alix' brother" Introduced the boy, trying to make a good impression to the mayor.

"Nino's parents asked us to bring him home, when he would arrive" Said Alya's mother. From the main street, where the school and the bakery stand **(Not where the limousine stands)** appeared a gray Mercedes and a dark brown Peugeot stopping in front of the school.

"The Agreste's are here," Said the Lieutenant and saw the bodyguard leaving the car and walking around the car. Behind them on the other car left Nathaniel's mother and she crossed the road walking towards the adults.

"Did they already arrive?" Asked Ms. Kurtzberg looking at the other adults.

"They will arrive any moment" Responded Lieutenant Roger comforting the mother.

"Look there comes the coach," Said Tom pointing to a green bus coming from a bridge, where on the other side stands the cathedral of Notre Dame.

"Sir look, there's the bus," Said Nathalie to Gabriel Agreste as he was walking towards the other adults.

"What?" Asked Mr. Agreste and looked down at the bus arriving at the street in front of the school, making a stop.

"There's Alix!" Replied Jalil looking at a window, where he saw his little sister waving at him.

The bus driver opened the door to let the students go out and Chloè and Sabrina were the first to get out.

"Dad, can't you believe it?" Asked Chloè. "I had to travel second class, that was horrible"

"Daddy!" Called Sabrina and ran at her dad, giving him a hug.

"You're okay?" Asked Roger and she nodded. Mylène ran along with Ivan to Fred and shared all three a hug.

"Maman, Papa" Shouted Marinette running along with Alya towards their parents.

"Marinette, we were so worried," Said Sabine and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Everything's fine, maman," Said the daughter and kept hugging her parents. The last group was Adrien, Nino, Rose, Juleka, Lila and Nathaniel, followed by Ms. Bustier.

"Dad!" Shouted Rose and ran towards her father.

"Wow, almost everybody's parents came" Said Adrien.

"Mine's heard about the situation, but since they're had today late shift and work far away from here, Alya's parents suggested them to bring me home," Said Nino.

"Nathaniel!" Called Ms. Kurtzberg and hugged his son, which stand in front of the bus.

"Seems like everybody's parents came, except mine," Said Adrien looking sad, which caught Lila's attention.

"I know, how you feel" Replied Lila and he looked at her.

"Your dad must be also busy with his job, right?" Asked Adrien looking at the Italian and as she was about to answer, somebody called him.

"Adrien!" Shouted a male voice. Adrien heard it and saw his father with Nathalie and the gorilla.

"Dad!" Shouted Adrien and ran towards him. "You're here!" Said Adrien happy.

"My son, I was so worried," Said Gabriel holding him on the shoulders, making him smile. Ms. Bustier appeared and stood next to them two looking at their family moment.

"Mr. Agreste, I wanted to thank you for helping the class come back to Paris again," Said Ms. Bustier.

"Don't mention it, I just wanted, my son to come home safe and sound," Said Gabriel smiling at his son.

" _I must be dreaming"_ Thought Adrien smiling and looking like he was about to cry.

"Hey, I got free food for y'all. Come and get is as long it is warm and crispy" Shouted Marinette's father and all walked towards the baker and it's van. Lila stood there back alone observing all walking up to the car of the bakery to get some food. Nathaniel was also going there, then he looked back and saw Lila looking down, feeling depressed. He felt bad, that she was left back alone and walked back to her.

"Lila?" Asked Nathaniel and she looked up at him. "Are you alright?"

"I think he doesn't even know, what happened to us today," Said Lila to Nathaniel and he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe, he didn't got the news on TV," Said Nathaniel trying his best to comfort her. "I probably would be here, if he knew about it"

"Do you think so?" Asked Lila looking at his turquoise eyes. Or rather into the left one, which wasn't covered by his hair.

"Absolutely" Responded Nathaniel. "Or if he knew this and couldn't come, he could have probably told you that somehow," Said Nathaniel and his mother came back.

"Hey, is that your friend?" Asked Ms. Kurtzberg.

"Oh yes," Replied Nathaniel. "This is Lila, she's the new friend I told you about"

"Ah nice to meet you," Said the mother. "Would you like to come with us for a snack?" Asked Ms. Kurtzberg and the Italian girl looked at Nathaniel and he nodded.

"Come with us," Said Nathaniel and she looked back at his mother.

"Sure, that would be a pleasure" Replied the Italian and the three walked towards the others.

At the van, Marinette stood with Alya, Nino and Adrien eating a croissant.

"I love you parents croissants" Complimented Adrien eating one. "I think I'm going to eat another one"

"Sure, you can have another one, if you want" Said Marinette and he looked at the croissant, that were inside a small basket.

"Ms. Cheng, could I have another one, please?" Asked Adrien.

"Of course, my boy" Replied the Asian woman smiling and giving him the basket, so that he could take one out.

"Merci," Said Adrien and walked back at the others. Ms. Bustier was talking with Mylène's father then walked into the middle of the crowd.

"Can I have your attention please?" Asked Ms. Bustier and all looked at her.

"I hope you have all had a really enjoyable time at the amusement park in Germany. Yes I know, we had a really long trip back home, but I'm really glad, that during the evacuation time you all followed the rules and handled right"

"Sure, I wouldn't mind go again," Said Kim and a few giggled.

"I can see that Kim" Replied Ms. Bustier. "So I wanted to remember you all, about a practicum on a job, from somebody's parents. I want, that you parents tell me their jobs and the workplace of them, so that I can make a list for you out of it."

"In our bakery, everyone is welcome," Said Tom smiling.

"Wonder, what job I will get this time," Said Nathaniel.

"Did you already had one of those days?" Asked Lila looking at Nathaniel.

"Yes" Responded Nathaniel. "I had to spend the day in the kitchen with Max, was a bit hectic in there"

"Aha," Said Lila and Ms. Kurtzberg placed her arms around both.

"Hey are you two interested in going to a pizzeria?" Asked the mother looking at the two.

"You're asking me to come with you?" Asked Lila looking at the Kurtzberg's and the mother nodded.

"Come, so you don't have to diner alone at home," Said Nathaniel. "Well, unless your father is really at home"

"Sure, I come with you two" Answered Lila and Ms. Kurtzberg smiled at her and walked towards the streets, where her Peugeot was and the two followed her. Nathaniel glared at Lila as they were walking, then she looked back at him, releasing a giggle and followed by her jogging him to the side with her back, making him trip. She chuckled, then he laughed about it and she gave him her hand to lift him up and she walked with him to the car, while holding him, behind the jacket.

Thus was seen by Nino and Alya, which were also about to go home.

"They're bonding quick" Said Nino to her girlfriend, which then glared at him with a smirk.

"Nino, I bet, that they one day will end up, being together," Said Alya looking at her boyfriend.

"No, I think this won't happen" Replied Nino. "He's definitely too shy to admit feelings, if he ever had some for her"

"Who knows" Said Alya. "Who knows" Said Alya walking with her boyfriend and family towards the bakery.

"If they end up together I'll give you ten euros," Said Nino and she agreed.

"Deal!"


	19. Back to School

**Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug.**

 **Chapter 19**

The school bell rang and the students of Ms. Bustier's class were leaving the room.

"Thank you so much for bringing me your parent's job address. I'll be looking forward to make hand it out to you, the jobs you will be visiting" Said Miss Bustier, as all the students gave one after each other a sheet with the addresses of their parents.

"When?" Asked Kim. "During Ms. Mendeleiev lessons?" Asked Kim, making her remember of something.

"Right, I forgot to tell you guys, something," Said Ms. Bustier and turned the light projector on, to show them the schedule on the intranet.

"Mr Damocles informed all teachers today, to take the Sex Ed theme in the school again because it was suggested by the school's superintendent"

"But we already had this in primary" Said Max.

"You guys had that?" Asked Kim. "I didn't I just know this, because of…."

"My parents had this talk with me," Said Nino. "This felt weird to me"

"They did?" Asked Nathaniel looking at Adrien's friend.

"Yeah, I once woke up having this….thing and then I went to my parents and they became in 5 minutes my new teachers."

"I know a few of you had this and others didn't." Said Ms. Bustier. "This is also one of the reasons, why he wanted to have the sexual education lessons back because some of you either didn't learn about it at home or back at the primary. It will be only a few lessons and there will be no tests" Said Ms. Bustier.

"Sweet," Said Kim and everybody left along with his other classmates.

Lila was the last one leaving the room, then following a few of her class to the locker room. She walked to her locker to place in there her English book, then looked at the door of her locker, which had a picture of a family on it.

This picture was from her 8th birthday. She was sitting on the lap of her mother and next to the mother was her father.

"You look like your mother," Said a voice and Lila looked back and saw Marinette. She smiled a bit sheepish, then answered to the half Asian.

"Many people in my family say that" Said Lila and looked back at the picture.

"Is she here too?" Asked Marinette and Lila looked at her back. "I mean….I never heard you talk about her….You don't need to answer this, if you don't want it..." Said Marinette, making the Italian giggle a bit.

"She's back in Italy" Responded Lila and looked down. "You know, my parents are divorced"

"Oh…." Said Marinette. "I'm sorry, I…."

"Don't worry" Replied Lila.

"I've never known somebody with divorced parents, but I sort of have an idea, how this feels like"

"The worst part is, when I think about the past, the only things I can remember, are the arguments my parents had" Said Lila and looked back at the picture. "I know I had good moments with my family in my life, but..." Said Lila letting a sigh out.

"Oh" Replied Marinette. "Sorry, I really don't want to hurt you in someway" Apologized Marinette holding her on the shoulder.

"Sorry, this was my fault. I did start to tell you that" Said Lila to Marinette.

"Well, can happen" Replied Marinette smiling back at the brown haired girl, then Alya showed up.

"Hey" Greeted Alya.

"Hey" Greeted Lila and Marinette.

"Hey Lila, can I ask you something about Italy?" Asked Alya and she nodded.

"Of course" Responded the girl.

"What exactly do these words here mean?" Asked Alya showing her the cellphone, with a text on it.

"This means…." Said Lila holding her finger on her chin. Behind the lockers stood Nathaniel with Juleka, observing the three girls. Nathaniel hid behind the lockers again.

"Nope, this is crazy," Said Nathaniel.

"No, crazy is, if you don't show her that" Said Juleka.

"What if she doesn't like it?" Asked Nathaniel. "She sure will like it. Don't be scared"

"You promise me that?" Asked Nathaniel and she nodded.

"You sketch of her is wonderful, she will go crazy about it. I promise" Said Juleka and he looked at the girls and walked towards then.

"This is like saying good luck," Said Lila to Alya.

"Great, thank you so much Lila," Replied the Martinic girl and Nathaniel showed up by the girls.

"Uh hi" Greeted Nathaniel.

"Hey Nathaniel" Greeted Lila and Alya.

"Hey Nath" Greeted Marinette.

"Uhm..." Said Nathaniel scratching on his head and getting looks from the three girls.

"I wanted to talk to you Lila," Said Nathaniel and Alya looked at Marinette and signed her to leave along with her. "I wanted to..." Said Nathaniel holding the sketchbook in front of him, shaking a bit.

"You want to?" Asked Lila, while he tried to finish his sentence.

"To...do together the homework with me?" Finished Nathaniel followed by Juleka's face palm moment.

Lila thought about and agreed. "Sure" Replied Lila. "I don't mind it"

"Uh great" Replied Nathaniel and behind the lockers, where Juleka stood, Mylène showed up. "Juleka?" Asked Mylène and the gothic girl looked at her.

"Hey" Greeted the girl.

"Why are you looking at them?" Asked the blonde.

"I was trying to help Nathaniel with giving Lila a sketch he made from her, but he just chickened it out, to give it to her"

"Oh" Replied Mylène and looked at the two buddies and saw Nathaniel scratching his back head, looking nervous. "Rose always said, that Nathaniel is afraid of being judged. I think, maybe he thought, that Lila would say something about the sketch"

"Nathaniel has no good self-esteem" Said Juleka.

"He really needs to work on it" Said Myléne.

"Just like his Contact ability" Said Juleka. "I sort of noted, that he's way more open with us since Lila joined our class"

"Well, since that day, that he drew that sketch of you and Rose, he started to actually open up more. I think Lila has a bit of a good influence on him"


	20. Let's talk about

**Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug.**

 **Chapter 20**

After the break, all students entered into Ms. Menedeleiev's classroom and sat down on their specific places.  
"Wonder, what we're doing today" Said Kim sitting on his seat, then Ms. Mendeleiev arrived in the classroom with a box, which had written on the box SEX ED on it and the name of a certain Ms. Bouvier, which was either probably the last teacher, that gave this subject or another teacher, nobody knew.  
"I got from a friend of mine, which works at the other junior high in Lille her materials for the lessons, we're about to have." Said Ms. Mendeleiev. "I pass with this box by you all and I want you, that you explain the others, what it is and for what is the use," Said the teacher and walked to Chloé.  
She placed her hand in it and took a white stick, that looked like a thermometer. "A pregnancy stick?" Asked Chloé looking at it.  
"A plaster?" Asked Sabrina as she took a white plaster out of the box.  
"An earplug?" Asked Kim holding a white tampon in his hand. "It could be useful for my next flight to Vietnam," Said Kim, making a few girls giggle.  
It was Nathaniel's turn and he took something big and lilac colored out.  
"What the?" Asked Nathaniel looking at his object.  
"You got a vibrator," Said Lila laughing.  
"And what got you?" Asked Nathaniel and looked at an unpacked condom in her hand.  
"You guys should be able to know this"  
"I do" Replied Nathaniel. "It even says, what it is"  
Ms. Mendeleiev placed the empty box now back on her table and looked back at her class.  
"So tell me, what do you get there?" Asked the teacher and Marinette raised her hand.  
"Marinette" Called Ms. Mendeleiev and Marinette showed up in the air a pack with pills in it.  
"Those are birth control pills or many adults and students in our age say the pill"  
"That's right and do you know, for what it is?" Asked the teacher.  
"That's for the women to take in to, prevent the from getting pregnant. They have to take one every day, except on the days, she has her period" Responded Marinette.  
"Excellent," Said Ms. Mendeleiev and looked at the others. Chloè put her arm in the air and Ms. Mendeleiev picked her.  
"This here is a pregnancy test" Answered Chloé holding the stick in the air.  
"Excellent and what is it for?"  
"To see, if you're pregnant. When it shows a plus sign, you're pregnant and if it is the minus, you're not" Responded Chloé.  
"Good and how do you use it?" Asked the teacher and Chloè thought on the answer.  
"Actually I don't know the answer" Responded Chloè.  
"To use this, you just need to pee on the end of the stick and then you wait for one of the signs." Explained Ms. Mendeleiev. "I hope you don't need to use this now, Ms. Bourgeois," Said the teacher making the students laugh. "At least, at your current age"  
"Don't worry Miss" Replied Chloé and Ms. Mendeleiev looked for the next concurrent.  
"Nathaniel" Called Ms. Mendeleiev. "Yours looks interesting, do you know what it is?" Asked Ms. Mendeleiev and Kim giggled.  
"What's so funny?" Asked Alix looking back at Kim.  
"As she said, that it was interesting" Said Kim and laughed again.  
"Guys..." Said Alix rolling her eyes.  
"This is a vibrator" Responded Nathaniel.  
"And what does it do?" Asked Ms. Mendeleiev.  
"Well, it vibrates" Said Nathaniel turning it on.  
"Wow, this was amazing, Nathaniel." Said Chloé sarcastic.  
"Do you know what is does Miss Bourgeois?" Asked Ms. Mendeleiev looking at her.  
"That's a sex toy, duh" Responded Chloè. "Many girls use it and maybe a few guys too" Said Chloè and behind Nathaniel hold it behind his back to massage himself with it.  
"Feels good" Said Nathaniel while Lila looked at him, getting the laughter. Chloè observed that situation looking really annoyed of that dumb idea.  
"I think you're doing it wrong," Said Lila with a giggle, then Nathaniel stabbed her with the vibrator tickling her on the side of her waist. "Hey, don't tickle me" Laughed Lila trying to push it away from her.  
"Nath, you can borrow me that later," Said Kim chuckling, then Ms. Mendeleiev interrupted them.  
"Alright, alright you can stop it now" Demanded Ms. Mendeleiev and Nathaniel turned the thing off and placed it on the table.  
"Miss Rossi, what's your object?" Asked Ms. Mendeleiev and she showed the unwrapped object.  
"It's a condom. Men use it to prevent the women to get pregnant" Responded Lila.  
"Excellent answer"  
"Lila, what size does it say?" Asked Kim looking back along with Max and Ivan.  
"It says L" Responded Lila.  
"Too bad, it's too big for you," Said Alix, making Kim blush and the other laugh.  
"Youch!" Said Nino laughing along with Adrien.  
"Seriously stop it guys, this is not funny for me," Said Kim, while the others kept laughing "Alright, stop it!" Demanded Ms. Mendeleiev and the students stopped laughing.  
"If you want, you can call all of us guys to the guys' restrooms and solve this case" Suggested Ivan with a chuckle.  
"Yeah why not," Said Kim. "Sounds great," Said Kim getting disgusted face expressions from every girl, except for Marinette, which was actually kind of excited. Alya rolled her eyes at Marinette and hit her with her elbow.  
"Whatever you're thinking about, stop thinking on it," Said Alya to her BFF.  
"So only a few things are out there, do you know those objects?" Asked Ms. Mendeleiev and the ones, who still had an object shook their heads. Ms. Mendeleiev took a little rod, which Adrien had caught from the box and explained the class the objects, what it was and what kind of contraceptive it was.  
After the lessons were almost over somebody opened the door of Ms. Mendeleiev's classroom and it was Ms. Bustier coming with a jar filled with pink and blue post its.  
"I wrote down all the names and jobs on these post its. You need to pick one of each colored sheet and that's what the student has got on that day"  
"Alright and should I appoint that?" Asked Ms. Mendeleiev and Ms. Bustier nodded.  
"Sure or now that I'm here I can do that" Responded Ms. Bustier.  
"Well, since I was working on the corrections, I can write down the list for you together and you pick the post its from the jar." Said Ms. Mendeleiev taking her tablet, which she had down in her bag.  
"Alright, can I have your attention please?" Asked Ms. Bustier and everybody stopped with writing on their sheets, then looked in front to the teacher.  
"I wrote down all jobs and your name on those little post its and I will randomly pick them and when I say your name and then the job, that's the job you will be doing on that day. Further information, you will receive later." Said Ms. Bustier and took a pink and a blue post it out.  
"Alya, you got Police agent," Said Ms. Bustier making Alya feel excited.  
"Awesome" Replied Alya and looked at Marinette.  
"Kim, you got groundskeeper" Read Ms. Bustier.  
"Cool" Responded Kim.  
"Max, you got computer scientist. Nino, you got zookeeper. Rose, you got historian. Sabrina, you got historian too, Chloé has saleswoman, Juleka gets chef de cusine and whops..." Said Ms. Bustier as a note, that she took from the jar felt down on the bottom. She picked it up and looked at the class again. "Lila, you got air traffic control," Said Ms. Bustier, making Lila look surprised.  
"I'm with your mother?" Asked Lila looking at the redhead.  
"It seems" Responded Nathaniel.  
"Nathaniel, you got fashion designer"  
"What?" Asked Nathaniel surprised.  
"Don't worry, Nath. You won't be alone" Said Adrien.  
"Adrien, you got air traffic control."  
"What?!" Exclaimed Lila and Marinette at the same time.  
"What so bad about that?" Asked Alix.  
"Alix, you got fashion designer," Told Ms. Bustier.  
"Whaaaaat!" Exclaimed Alix."….I….I mean…..wow….sounds interesting..."  
"Ivan, you got baker, Myène gets chef de cuisine and Marinette gets….." Said Ms. Bustier mixing the notes in the jar and Marinette's lip shivered nervously, as she did this.  
"Please let me be with Adrien, let me be with Adrien…."  
"You got air traffic control"  
"Woohooo!" Shouted Marinette raising her arm in the air, celebrating her victory. Lila raised her eyebrows, at Marinette's reaction on this moment.  
"Does she have a crush on Adrien or something?" Asked Lila looking back at Nathaniel.  
"I don't know" Responded Nathaniel. "But when I used to see both talking with each other, she stutters a lot," Said the redhead making she looking to the front again, seeing her looking at Adrien.  
"Alright," Said Lila and the school bell rang. Everybody stood up and left Ms. Mendeleiev's lesson, to go home.  
Rose left along with Alya, Mylène and Juleka the classroom together.  
"No matter how old we are all, the sexual education lessons with the guys together, can't be as normal as the other lessons." Said Alya to the girls, walking down the stairs. Juleka stopped in the middle of the stairs, causing Marinette to stop.  
"Hey Juleka, you okay?" Asked Marinette looking at the gothic girl.  
"Can I talk with you for a minute?" Asked Juleka. "It's urgent" Said Juleka and Marinette nodded.  
"Sure, let me..."  
"Let's go somewhere else, I don't want anyone to hear this" Said Juleka and Marinette nodded, feeling worried about her.  
"Sure, let's walk into the restrooms" Said Marinette and both walked the stairs up again.  
In the library, Lila sat along with Nathaniel on the table with their school bags on the ground and their tablet on the desk.  
"We only got geography and English as homework," Said Lila as she read the homework list on her tablet for the next day.  
"Okay," Said Nathaniel taking his bag up to the table for him to look for the homework. Lila kept switching on the tablet around the intranet of the school and landed on an announcement from the school for the prom.  
"There's going to be a prom?" Asked Lila surprised.  
"I….dunno" Responded Nathaniel. "Does it say there?" Asked Nathaniel and the girl showed him the ad.  
"Oh right all from the 9th , 10th, 11 and 12th grade are invited to it," Said Nathaniel. "Last year many of the other graders took a partner to the prom. The 11th and 12th class were the only classes, which took somebody on a date here, everybody else went with friends or alone"  
"You were alone too?" Asked Lila and he nodded. "Why?"  
"Who should I ask out to go to the prom with me?" Asked Nathaniel.  
"Maybe the girl you like?" Suggested Lila.  
"Well, she….well...she doesn't like me" Responded Nathaniel. "Well….I mean she doesn't love me, this what I was meaning"  
"Oh" Responded Lila. "Sorry for asking"  
"No worries…. And I'm sorry, that uhm….Adrien doesn't like you too" Said Nathaniel making Lila look surprised at him. Since, when does he know that?  
"How did you know that?" Asked Lila.  
"I remember hearing him talking with Nino, that you were trying to impress him, by saying you were friends with Ladybug and all that. Well, he mentioned, that the girl's name was Lila, but I wasn't sure on that moment if it was you or not" Said Nathaniel and Lila sighed. "Uhm sorry, I shouldn't have brought this up" Apologized Nathaniel.  
"No problem, Nath" Replied Lila.  
"Guess we both will be this year alone on the prom," Said Nathaniel making Lila giggle.  
"Yeah," She said. "Unless we promise each other, to go together "  
"We two?" Asked Nathaniel and Lila nodded.  
"Yeah, imagine, both of us don't find somebody to go to the prom, we could go together, like the others"  
"You mean like a date?" Asked Nathaniel feeling anxious.  
"No" Replied Lila giggling. "Like going as friends. Like the most did"  
"Ah sure, sounds great," Said Nathaniel and both took their stuff out of their pack. "Do we promise each other this?" Asked Nathaniel looking at Lila. She stopped searching in her bag for write utensils and turned her head around to Nathaniel. He looked at her like some innocent kid, making Lila feel sad about him.  
"You know what?" Asked Lila and gave him her hand. "If you promise me that, I'll promise it for you too," Said Lila then Nathaniel stared at her with his mouth forming an O. Lila smiled at him and rolled her eyes down to her hand to sign Nathaniel, he should accept it. Nathaniel smiled and gave her the handshake, to promise this each other.  
"I promise" Said Nathaniel looking at Lila's eyes. Lila stared into Nathaniel's ice blue eyes. Nathaniel slowly dropped his jaw, feeling enchanted by the girl's look. Lila then closed her eyes, shaking her head and Nathaniel just came back to himself again.  
"Sorry, I somehow got lost" Apologized Lila faking a cough.  
"Me too, I sort of got amazed by your…..my fantasies" Lied Nathaniel back.  
"It's okay, let's start doing our homework," Said Lila passing her hand by her hair, trying to hide her embarrassment on that moment.  
"Yeah," Said Nathaniel and both took their books out of the bag and as they turned with the books to each other, Lila accidentally bumps with her stuff in Nathaniel, making him let his books fall down, including his sketchbook.  
"Whoa," Said Nathaniel,  
"Sorry!" Said Lila at the same moment as Nathaniel. Both came down to pick up their stuff. Nathaniel helped her picking up her books and as hers were done, both were picking up Nathaniel's stuff and as she picked up a book, which had the sketchbook under it, a few sketches slipped out of the book landing on the bottom.  
"Oh oh," Said Nathaniel as he took the book from Lila's hand.  
"I take them," Said Lila and she took them. Nathaniel gulped as she picked them up and exactly the last one, had to be his drawing of Lila. Lila's eyes widen as she saw that sketch of him.  
"Wow," Said Lila looking at the picture. "Did you draw this, when we were going to Germany?" Asked Lila, as she recognized, that in the picture, she sat there looking out of the window, observing the landscape through the train's window. She sat there with ear pods in her ears and holding her hand under her chin, smiling at the sight of the landscape.  
"Y….yes..." Responded Nathaniel looking nervous.  
"That looks so awesome," Said Lila. "It's really well done"  
"You like it?" Asked Nathaniel smiling a bit.  
"I love it!" Responded Lila.  
"Do you want to keep it?" Asked Nathaniel.  
"Do you really want to give it away to me?" Asked Lila.  
"Well, I wanted to give it to you, but I….kinda was afraid, you wouldn't like it"  
"Nobody has ever done something for me like this. This was really sweet from you Nath, Thank you" Said Lila, which made the redhead blush red like a tomato.  
"You...you're welcome" Replied Nathaniel back looking away from her to hide his red face from her. Lila smiled and looked at her books.  
"I guess, we should start doing our homework" Said Lila and Nathaniel looked at her and nodded. Both opened their English book and started reading.


	21. Genderbend

**Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug.**

 **I got inspired by Sam Tsui's cover version of Talk Dirty. It sounds like a cool theme for Genderbend.**

 **Chapter 21**

"I'm afraid she doesn't like me back" Said Juleka. "She won't like back, I know that" Said Juleka to Marinette.

"Juleka, why do you think she won't like you back?" Asked Marinette petting her on the back.

"Have you ever seen two of the same gender dating?" Asked Juleka.

"Sure, I've seen a lot" Responded Marinette.

"I mean for real Marinette. Do you know somebody, who's dating somebody from the same gender?" Asked Juleka. "Do you know anyone else, which was in the same situation as me?" Asked Juleka making Marinette stay quiet.

"See?" Asked Juleka. "Sorry for incommoding you with this" Said Juleka and ran off the restrooms.

"Juleka wait!" Called Marinette and ran behind her.

Down at the entrance of the school, Lila walked accompanied by Nathaniel the stairs down.

"Hey Lila, where exactly from Italy are you?" Asked Nathaniel looking at the girl.

"Me?" Asked Lila. "I'm from Milan" Responded Lila. "It's on the top of the _boot_ "

"Aha" Replied Nathaniel. "I've always wondered, why Italy looks like a boot"

"Ever heard of the tectonic plats?" Asked Lila and he shook his head.

"No"

"No wonder, Ms. Mendeleiev says, you're bad at science," Said the brown-haired girl with a giggle.

Apparently, Juleka ran by them crying, ramming Lila causing her to fell down, but Nathaniel grabbed her on the arm, to prevent this to happen.

"Was that Juleka?" Asked Nathaniel as he saw the girl running away while sobbing.

"And is she crying?" Asked Lila pulling herself up to him.

"Wonder, what happened," Asked Nathaniel himself and Marinette appeared.

"Juleka!" Called Marinette and the two looked at her.

"What happened?" Asked Nathaniel.

"It's kind of girl stuff" Replied Marinette and ran down, followed by Lila and Nathaniel.

"Hey, wait, wait" Called Lila and hold Marinette on her arm. Marinette looked at her and at Nathaniel. Nathaniel then got, why the girls were looking at him.

"Oh if it is girl stuff, I better leave?" Asked Nathaniel about to leave.

"Well, you could also listen to it, but…." Said Marinette, then Nathaniel interrupted her.

"No, I better leave you two handle this" Said Nathaniel.

"That's really nice from your part, Nathaniel," Said Marinette to the redhead and he nodded and walked off.

While he walked away from the girls, his phone rang and he took his phone out and it was from the communication app on his phone. The call was from PinkyPieLover, a.k.a Rose Lavillant, Juleka's best friend.

"Hello?" Responded Nathaniel to the call.

" _Hey Nath, did Juleka stay at school?" Asked Rose. "I didn't see her leaving the school as I left?"_

"She sort of was along with Marinette. I was talking with Lila as she left the school crying and running away from her"

" _What?" Asked Rose. "What happened?"_

"I don't know" Responded Nathaniel. "You gotta ask that Lila or Marinette. I didn't stay back, because they said it was _girls stuff"_

" _Oh okay, I'll come over to school, I'm currently passing by bus at the Notre Dame"_

"Why don't you call them?" Asked Nathaniel.

" _I prefer to talk to people, who have problems personally. It's easier"_

"Alright," Said Nathaniel looking back at the girls, which were talking.

" _And can you talk with her?" Asked Rose. "And tell me, where exactly she is?"_

"She ran before at the park. She must be sitting there somewhere" Said Nathaniel.

" _Good, I see you there, bye!"_

"Uh bye," Said Nathaniel as Rose hung up. "Uhm" Replied Nathaniel looking at the park, where Juleka ran before.

At the park, Juleka sat down on a bench crying.

"I hate my life!" Cried Juleka sobbing more.

On the other side of Paris, a tall window shutter opened in a spiral form and inside there stood Hawk Moth, the villain, which had akumatized Chris into Bomb Mime to terrorize Paris.

"Disappointed of mother nature, sad about not being able to tell her love, how she feels. Oh, I wonder how I should help her...oh I think I already know" Said Hawk Moth opening his hand as a white butterfly came across him, landing on the palm of his hand. He closed the hand transforming the butterfly into a black akuma. He released the akuma from his hand, then he flew out of the window, going over Paris.

"Come to me, my little Akuma, fly and go evillize that girl," Said Hawk Moth and the Akuma flew towards the park, where the girl was.

While Juleka was still sobbing on that bench, the akuma showed up and landed on her wrist mirror, causing her to get akumatized. In front of her face appeared a light purple, butterfly-like mask in front of her face.

"Genderbend, I'm Hawk Moth. I will help you in winning the girl you love's heart, after that, I'd like you to help me in getting the miraculous of Cat Noir and Ladybug. Do we have a deal?" Asked Hawk Moth and Juleka made an evil smirk, getting transformed into a male looking villain. She had the similar appearance of Reflekta, except she had now a dark blue tune and her hair was gelled up in the air, like from many anime characters, forming triangular forms.Instead of the pink skirt, she wore a kilt-like blue skirt, which came to her knees and light blue thighs and dark blue boots.

"Amazing" Said Genderbend opening the mirror on her wrist looking at herself, as she became now the opposite gender.

"Oh my gosh!" Exclaimed a blonde haired woman as she saw Genderbend. Genderbend laughed and turned the mirror against her, shouting a laser arrow at the woman. The woman got hit by it and she got morphed into a male. The exchanged person observed herself shocked at this and looked at Genderbend.

"Trust me, you look way better" Said Genderbend and strutted around the park.

At the park, Nathaniel walked around seeing if he could see Juleka anywhere.

"Run for your life!" Exclaimed a brown haired woman passing by Nathaniel.

"What the?" Asked Nathaniel and another woman, with black haired ran towards him.

"Dude run or you will get turned into a girl!" Exclaimed the woman looking back scared.

"Uh, you okay ma'am?" Asked Nathaniel to the woman, which had a deep voice.

"That's the problem. I'm a guy and I was transformed into a woman" Explained the guy and the two heard Genderbend's laugh.

"There she comes!" Said the guy and ran off. Nathaniel saw Genderbend transforming people into the opposite gender.

"Oh oh," Said Nathaniel as he witnesses it.

At the Agreste's mansion, Adrien sat in front of his computer screens looking a movie on stream.

"Fat and Nutritious is a really awesome movie" Said Plagg sitting on the desk of Adrien eating a rectangular cheese bit. "But more awesome is this piece of Appenzeller," Said the black kwami.

"At least it doesn't smell as much as Camembert"

"You know you could have bought me Swiss Cheese a long time ago" Said Plagg making Adrien roll his eyes. Adrien's phone on the table vibrated getting a message from somebody in the class. He opened it and saw, that it was from Alya and that she had a picture of the blue colored villain.

"Oh no, somebody has been akumatized" Said Adrien to Plagg and the little kitten threw the cheese into his mouth and engulfed it.

"Gweat, I'm awmowst…..fiwinsh" Said Plagg, while chewing, making Adrien smirk and roll his eyes.

"Plagg, Claws Out!" Shouted Adrien to transform into Cat Noir.

At the park, Marinette and Lila saw Genderbend transforming the people and got scared.

"Come!" Demanded Marinette and pulled Lila to come with her. Lila ran looking to the front, then she turned her head back observing the villain harming the others. She then looked back, but she couldn't see Marinette anymore.

"Marinette?!" Shouted Lila scared as she disappeared out of the nowhere. Marinette was hidden behind a bush in the park and opened her purse, where her kwami Tikki was.

"Tikki, Spots On!" Said Marinette transforming into Ladybug.

"Hey, where are you all going?" Asked Genderbend looking at all the humans running.

Ladybug observed from behind the bush Genderbend shooting with her wrist mirror at the people.

"I've seen this somewhere before" Said Ladybug sharpening her eyes.

"Oh, you look gorgeous without that skirt" Said Genderbend as she hit a girl with the arrow.

"It's Juleka" Said Ladybug.

"Ahhh!" Screamed Lila running around the park.

"Really?" Asked Ladybug rolling her eyes and observed her running. She then looked at Genderbend pointing her mirror wrist towards Lila.

"Lila, watch out, she's aiming at you!" Shouted Ladybug and Lila looked behind to see Genderbend pointing at her.

"Ahhh!" Screamed Lila trying to run faster with her high heel boots. From outside the park Nathaniel was hidden behind a car with two other men looking at the park, which has been victim of Genderbend's deeds.

"Help!" Shouted Lila and Nathaniel heard the voice and forced his eyes to see, who was running there in the park.

"Lila!" Said Nathaniel and walked to the entrance. He saw Genderbend shooting arrows against her, but she was too far away from Lila and ran now towards her while shouting. Lila tripped over her heels and fell down. Nathaniel got scared and ran into the park.

"Be careful," Said one of the men, which were probably transformed by Genderbend before.

"Lila get up!" Yelled Nathaniel across the park. Lila saw him running to her direction and tried to stand up by her own. She made it and she jumped, as she almost got hit by the arrow.

"Ah" Cried Lila and ran towards Nathaniel.

"Come, come, come!" Demanded Nathaniel and she passed next to him and he ran behind her.

"You're alright?" Asked Nathaniel.

"Since you're here, I feel better" Said Lila and between them landed an arrow.

"Whoa" Replied Nathaniel. "We better hurry," Said Nathaniel running along with Lila.

"On this street is the jewelry store I bought my fox tail necklace," Said Lila to Nathaniel.

"And on the other side of this building is a synagogue," Said Nathaniel.

"You're Jewish?" Asked Lila and another arrow passed between them.

"My mom's Jewish, but she told me, I can decide later if I want to be one or not," Said Nathaniel looking at her. "Why?"

"I thought you were Christian like the others, but your family name actually does sound..."

She ran over the street and a car honked and break, getting both teens to pay attention to it.

"Oh my…." Said Lila stopping in the middle of the streets. Nathaniel pushed her away from the place and the driver of the car successfully stopped the car, before it was over Nathaniel.

"What a stroke of luck," Said Nathaniel relieved and breathing from the running.

"Nathaniel you saved me," Lila said as she runs to him, giving him a hug. Nathaniel was surprised by her reaction, afterward he leaned his head next to hers closing his eyes, appreciating it.

"Watch out!" Warned the driver, making both open her eyes, followed by the Italian girl screaming. Nathaniel opened his eyes looking back at Genderbend aiming them.

"Lila run!" Demanded Nathaniel taking his arms down from her. Lila looked back at Genderbend and she quickly aimed Lila again, making her shriek. As she shouts, Nathaniel jumped at her falling down with her and getting hit on the back with the arrow.

"Nathaniel!" Exclaimed Lila as she saw the arrow on his back. She holds her hand and tried to remove the arrow, but she got a shock on her hand from the arrow and she took her hand away from it and the arrow disappeared from his back.

"Nathaniel?" Asked Lila looking at Nathaniel, which had his eyes closed. "Nathaniel!" Called Lila. "Nathaniel…." Said Lila closing her eyes. "Why is everything blurry?"

"Huh?" Asked Genderbend. "This wasn't supposed to happen" Said Genderbend looking at the two.

"It sure wasn't," Said a voice and she looked back and saw Ladybug.

"Oh Ladybug, nice to see you," Said Genderbend.

"So am I!" Said Cat Noir jumping down from the building and landing on his feet.

"Oh you're here too" Said Genderbend. "There will be fun" Said Genderbend and laughed.

"Nathaniel, are you okay?" Asked a female voice and all looked to the building and saw Rose looking at Nathaniel and Lila lying on the bottom.

"What happened?" Asked Lila's voice from there.

"You're okay?" Asked Rose and Nathaniel moved his head to Rose's direction.

"I'm feeling dizzy," Said Nathaniel sounding like Lila.

"Lila?" Asked Rose as she saw him passing her hand in front of his hair.

"Did I just turn into a boy?" Asked Lila in Nathaniel's body and Rose nodded.

"You turned more into Nathaniel" Responded Rose.

"Huh?" Asked Lila and looked at her hands and looked down her arms and saw only one of her arm wrists on it, which was the one, she gave Nathaniel.

"Did I and Nathaniel just change bodies?" Asked Lila and the body of Lila woke up.

"Ouch, what happened?" Asked Nathaniel in Lila's body.

"Nathaniel, you're….you're me," Said Lila and Nathaniel looked up at his body.

"Uh…..why do you look like me?" Asked Nathaniel and he looked down at him and saw, that he was in Lila's body.

"And why do I look like you?" Asked Nathaniel panicked.

"Don't worry, Ladybug will fix everything," Said Rose.

"Hey Rose" Called Genderbend walking towards her. "Do you recognize me?"

"Uh...Hi" Greeted Rose scared.

"Who's got akumatized?" Asked Cat Noir.

"Juleka" Responded Ladybug.

"Juleka?" Asked Rose surprised and Genderbend nodded.

"Yes exactly" Responded Genderbend.

"Why do you look like a guy?" Asked Rose. "Or why are you a guy?" Asked Rose having a disgusted and confused face.

"Yeah, I might not look as good as Cat Noir" Said Genderbend.

"Oh, thank you" Said Cat Noir passing his hand through his hair.

"But what matters, is the character" Said Genderbend.

"What are you referring to?" Asked Rose.

"She is referring, that she's in love with you" Said Ladybug making Rose, Nathaniel and Cat Noir look confused.

"What?" Asked the three.

"Where did you know, that she's in love with Rose?" Asked Lila, which was in Nathaniel's body.

"I….uh….well….saw a blue haired girl talk with you about it" Lied Ladybug.

"Oh..." Replied Lila.

"Enough," Said Genderbend and stood in front of Rose looking down at her. As Genderbend, Juleka was the double size of the girl. "Rose, do you want to go out with me?"

"Uh…." Replied Rose as Genderbend took the blonde's hands.

"Please, I beg you so much" Said Genderbend and Ladybug threw her yo-yo at her, then pulled her back to her. Genderbend tried to free herself from the yo-yo and looked at Cat Noir. She tried to aim at him, shooting an arrow, which hit him.

"Hey!" Exclaimed Cat Noir.

"Cat Noir!" Exclaimed Ladybug shocked. Genderbend opened her arms with the rope of the yo-yo, causing Ladybug to fall down, and get free from her.

"Yes!" She replied in victory.

"You cause people to change their gender" Said Rose surprised and Genderbend took her in the arms.

"Come, my angel, let's get to the Eiffel Tower" Said Genderbend walking off with Rose in her arms.

"Cat Noir get off!" Demanded Ladybug and as he stood up he was turned into a female. All looked at him. He resembled Mrs. Agreste a bit, just with the Cat Noir super suit.

"What?" Asked Cat Noir and Ladybug started to laugh.

"If we just had a mirror" Said Ladybug laughing.

"What is wrong?" Asked Cat Noir looking at Nathaniel and Lila. Lila, which was in Nathaniel's body took from Lila's red jacket her smartphone out, turning the camera to the viewer on and gave it to Cat Noir.

"Oh my gosh!" Exclaimed Cat Noir. "I look like my mother," Said Cat Noir making Ladybug laugh even harder.

"Come on m'lady, let's stop him...I mean her..." Said Cat Noir and she laughed again, making Cat Noir shook his head.

"Still not funny," Said Cat Noir and pulled her with him.

"We'll be right back," Said Cat Noir and he started to run along with Ladybug.

"Sorry about that" Apologized Ladybug. "It's just weird to see you as a girl."

"Again" Added Cat Noir. "Last time with Reflekta it was the same, just good, that I don't have to wear high heels again"

"I think now Nathaniel has the problem"

"Yeah," Said Cat Noir and they stopped at a crossroad and looked around.

"They're gone" Said Ladybug.

"Let's go over the roofs," Said Cat Noir and both jumped at the roofs using their yo-o and staff to get there and ran on the roof.

"As they left, Genderbend said, they were going to the Eiffel Tower, remember?" Asked Ladybug.

"Right, the Eiffel Tower is on the left side, we're going wrong"

"Let's split so we find them quicker" Suggested Ladybug.

"You wish is my command, m'lady," Said Cat Noir and jumped with the staff, using it to rotate in the air. Ladybug kept jumping over the roofs and looked down if she could see anyone.

While Cat Noir was rotating, he saw a few blocks away Genderbend walking with Rose on her back.

"Blue Macho at 12 O'Clock," Said Cat Noir pointing at the end of the road, where the two were.

"Well done, Chatte Noir" Joked Ladybug.

"You should leave the puns to me," Said Cat Noir and he jumped down at the road, running towards the girls. Ladybug smiled and kept running on the top of the roof.

Down at the ground, Rose was talking with Genderbend.

"So you think turning into a guy is the solution for this?" Asked Rose.

"Sure, have you seen somewhere a girl dating a girl?" Asked Genderbend. "Or a guy dating a guy?" Asked Genderbend.

"They are many celebrities, that are homosexual. There's nothing wrong about it"

"Yes, but I mean the reality. Do you see somebody, that would respect people like me or them, for the way we are?" Asked Genderbend.

"I don't know" Replied Rose.

"This is why I would prefer being a guy, just like now" Said Genderbend. "Then everything would be normal"

"Being homosexual or bisexual is normal," Said Rose. "There's nothing wrong about it"

"How do you now?" Asked Genderbend. "You're not the one with the problem" Said Genderbend looking a bit angry.

"Uh..." Said Rose as Genderbend stared at her with her red eyes at her.

"Cou cou," Said a voice and both looked up and saw Ladybug sliding down on a street lamp down.

"Ladybug" Said Rose and Genderbend growled at Ladybug.

"Where's you silly cat-boy?" Asked Genderbend and Cat Noir appeared running on the road.

"Oh there he is" Said Genderbend.

"Come, let's take the easy way," Said Cat Noir. "Let the girl down and we try to fix this problem," Said Cat Noir to Genderbend and she got in front of her eyes, the light mask from Hawk Moth.

"Don't listen to him, take the miraculous away from him. His ring!" Demanded Hawk Moth and Genderbend listened to it.

"Before I let her down, give me your miraculous" Said Genderbend. Cat Noir looked at Genderbend with a smirk and behind her was Ladybug pointing at Rose and then to herself, trying to tell him, she would help Rose. Cat Noir looked at Genderbend and smiled.

"Do you promise me, when I give you the miraculous, that you let the girl down?" Asked Cat Noir making Genderbend look confused.

"Why shouldn't I?" Asked Genderbend, then she noted, that Cat Noir was looking behind her and she quickly turned around shooting with her arrows at Ladybug, but she managed to made salto backward escaping them all.

"Damn it!" Exclaimed Genderbend and Cat Noir touched on Genderbend's free shoulder with his baton, making her look there. He poked her with the stab, making her grab it, with both hands and letting Rose fall down.

"Ouch!" Replied Rose and Ladybug threw her yo-yo at Rose, pulling her on the legs back to her.

"Grrr" Growled Genderbend shooting her arrows towards Ladybug, but she only managed to hit Rose, turning her then into a boy. Genderbend growled again shooting her arrows towards Ladybug and she tried to escape from them. Cat Noir jumped over Genderbend and protected his lady with rotating his baton with his hands.

"You know I was about to use Rose as my protection shield," Said Ladybug.

"That's bad my lady, you would exchange bodies with Rose like it happened to Lila and Nathaniel" Said Cat Noir.

"Well played Cat," Said Ladybug. "And for the many times I looked at Genderbend, I think the akuma might be hidden in the same place as it was with Reflekta.

"On the wrist mirror," Said Ladybug and Cat at the same time.

Cat Noir's baton slipped from his hands hitting Genderbend on her head.

"Ops" Replied Cat Noir embarrassed. "This never happened to me before"

"Then it's my turn" Said Ladybug throwing her yo-yo in the air.

"Lucky charm!" She said and in the air appeared a white fisher's net.

"Okay?" Asked Ladybug.

"You're going to fish Bugaboo?" Asked Cat Noir and he got hit by his own staff on the head.

"Hey!" Exclaimed Cat Noir growling at a laughing Genderbend. He looked at the street lamp, that stood next to him and he had an idea.

"Cataclysm!" Shouted Cat Noir activating the power of destruction. He touched that lamp and it turned quickly into rust, then it felt down between him and Genderbend. He took the large and baton-formed like the head from the lamp and prepared to fight with Genderbend.

Ladybug observed the location in black and white, and her mind told her by marking certain stuff with the red and black tune, what she could use. She got the idea to use a tree, that was just a little bit away from the destroyed street lamp and on the other side of the street a street lamp. She then looked at the net and at the yo-yo.

"I think I got it," Said Ladybug and connected the yo-yo through a few holes from the net.

Cat Noir fought with Genderbend, like two knights, that were fighting about a princess, which in this case was Rose.

"Come on Cat Noir, you can do it!" Cheered Rose and Genderbend looked at Rose very surprised.

"Seems like she has a new hero," Said Cat Noir and Genderbend hit him with the baton on his face, causing him to fly down on his back.

"Ouch!" Replied Cat Noir and Genderbend grinned evilly at him.

"Hey Genderbend!" Said Ladybug and she looked up and Ladybug had the net with her yo-yo hanging over the lamp and the three, like a flag, then she released her yo-yo to let it fall over her.

"No!" Exclaimed Genderbend and she fell as the heavy net landed on her.

"You're okay?" Asked Ladybug jumping down from the lamp.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Responded Cat Noir and both looked at Genderbend under the net.

"Looks like we caught a big fish" Said Ladybug and Cat Noir took the net away, while Ladybug took the wrist band from Genderbend.

"My lady?" Asked Ladybug showing Cat Noir the objects. "Do you accept to destroy this object for me?" Asked Ladybug and Cat Noir nodded.

"But of course," Said Cat Noir trying to sound as female as possible, making the bug laugh. Cat Noir threw the object on the ground breaking it, to release the akuma.

"Enough for today, little Akuma" Said Ladybug rolling her yo-yo down and de-evillizing the akuma.

"Time to de-evillize!" Said Ladybug catching the akuma to turn him into a butterfly again.

"Bye, bye little butterfly," She said leaving him to fly off. She threw the net from Cat Noir in the air, shouting her power's name.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" She yelled and everybody in the city turned normal again, including Cat Noir, Rose and Juleka.

Juleka lied on the bottom and stood up looking at the three.

"Pound it!" Said Cat Noir and Ladybug doing the fist bump.

"What happened?" Asked Juleka and Ladybug walked to Juleka.

"You wanted to talk with Rose" Said Ladybug and Rose came to her.

"About what?" Asked Juleka.

"About the feelings, you have for me," Said Rose, making Juleka blush.

"Yes, you know….since many years of friendship, I kind of started to…."

"Shhh," Said Rose holding her finger in front of her lips. "I'm actually glad, that the right person for me, is my best friend" Said Rose smiling at her.

"But, what….what if the others..."

"Just forget about the others, we're in the 21th Century, Same-gender relationships have been accepted for years, I know in France only for a few years, but you got to see, that time changes and people change too. And I don't care if the others don't like to see us together or not, as long as we are happy, it's fine to me" Said Rose making Juleka smile.

"I got to admit, they sure make a cute couple," Said Cat Noir and his miraculous started to beep.

"Oh we gotta go home" Said Ladybug as her earrings beeped too.

"Well, it was a nice again to be in a woman's body again," Said Cat Noir making Ladybug giggle.

"And seeing you as a woman too" Added Ladybug making Cat Noir shake his head.

"Really, you just can't get this out of your head," Said Cat Noir unimpressed. "Good, that I'm myself again"

"Alright, I stop" Said Ladybug taking her yo-yo out. "So I see you another day," Said Ladybug throwing her yo-yo up. "Bye my punny kitty"

"Bye Ladybug," Said Cat Noir waving at her and smiling bright. "She called me kitty," Said Cat Noir feeling happy. He observed the two girls hugging each other and he looked back at the disappearance of Ladybug.

"Just a few more missions and she will be mine," Said Cat Noir sighing lovely.


	22. A double date!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug.**

 **Chapter 22**

In the Evening Lila arrived in front of a tall building at the 55th Avenue which was a few streets away from the Seine. She walked on the corridor towards an elevator and waited for it to arrive. After the arrival, she entered into the elevator going up with a few other well-dressed business people.

After a few minutes, she arrived at the 48th level of the 50th leveled building and walked through the corridor of the hotel and walked to the door number 973. She took out from her bag a credit card formed key and passed on the door, to unlock the hotel room's door and entered into it and caught his father dressing himself up while phoning.

"Of course, look I gotta go to a meeting now, I call you back," Said the man turning his phone off and walking towards the door, passing by Lila, without saying anything.

" _Ciao Papa"_ Greeted Lila as he passed by her.

"How was school?" Asked the father closing his suit's jacket.

"Good and…. you're going to a meeting again?" Asked Lila and he walked to the door.

"Yes and I'm a bit delayed," Said the father trying to knot his tie quick, but he managed it out of the stress to make it wrong.

"Wait" Said Lila and helped her father with the tie.

"I heard something about a villain transforming people into the opposite gender, before at the TV, did you see him?" Asked the father and she nodded.

"Yes, but he was caught, don't worry" Responded Lila.

"You're okay?" Asked the father and Lila nodded. "Good, oh I gotta go!" Said the father opening the door. _"Ciao bella,"_ Said the father closing the door behind her.

" _Ciao..."_ Said Lila waving at her father. She sighed and sat down on the bed of his father and looked to the TV screen.

" _Once again Ladybug and Cat Noir managed to save Paris from a supervillain," Said the woman in the TV program._

Lila turned the TV off and sighed. She took her phone and looked at the communication app, to see, if anyone was online.

At Nathaniel's apartment, he sat in the living room on the couch observing his mother on the telephone.

He had his phone on the coffee table and it vibrated, getting a message. He took his phone and saw, that Lila texted him.

" _Hi"_

Nathaniel smiled at her message and replied back.

"Hey"

" _Did you get over today's situation there at the park?" Asked Lila with a laughing emoji._

Nathaniel chuckled and texted the girl back.

"Yes, of course. Hahaha. Thanks for asking"

" _Is your mother home?" Asked Lila._

"Yep, she works earlier this week"

" _But not always"_

"Yep, sometimes, she goes in the afternoon or in the night"

" _Aha"_

"What about your dad?" Asked Nathaniel.

" _He often works earlier, sometimes late, until the 9 or 10 pm. Then he also has meetings and all that. I don't get to see him often."_

"Oh and now? He's working?"

" _He went to a meeting for like 10 minutes ago"_

"And now you're alone?"

" _Yep. I texted you because I needed to talk with somebody"_

"You can always talk to me, whenever you need" Wrote Nathaniel with a smiley at the end of the message.

"Alright, see ya," Said Ms. Kurtzberg on the telephone and lied it back. Nathaniel noted, that she was finished with the phone call.

"Was it your boss?" Asked Nathaniel and his mother nodded.

"Yes" Responded the mother. "He wanted, that I would be next Tuesday responsible for three students of your school, at the visit."

"Aha….Oh right, Lila was chosen along with Adrien and Marinette to spend a day with your crew at the airport" Told Nathaniel.

"Oh really?" Asked Ms. Kurtzberg surprised. "Who knows, maybe she will be on that day with me"

"Yeah maybe," Said Nathaniel.

"Do you already know, what you got?" Asked his mother.

"I gotta go with Alix to Gabriel Agreste. Fashion designing" Said Nathaniel feeling embarrassed.

"Well, I think designing dresses for people to wear, would be interesting for you." Said the mother to his son and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh and by the way I was at the ticker corner and bought us the tickets for that concert, you wanted to go"

"What?" Asked Nathaniel surprised. "Really?" Asked Nathaniel and his mother nodded. "Awesome!" Replied Nathaniel hugging his mother. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome" Responded her mother petting him on his hair.

"You will be coming too, right?" Asked Nathaniel looking at his mother.

"Well, I'm hoping, that this time it will work" Replied his mother, making Nathaniel sad.

"Oh..."

"But if I won't be able to come with you, you could ask Lila" Suggested Ms. Kurtzberg.

"Well, if she's a fan of them too"

"Well, she doesn't need to be a fan of it. She can also go with you, just to spend an enjoyable evening with a good friend" Said the mother.

"Good point" Said Said Nathaniel and his mother pecked him on his forehead. "I'm going to prepare the diner for us," Said Ms. Kurtzberg earning a cute, little smile from her son.

"You can call me to help when you need" Said Nathaniel as his mother walked towards the kitchen. He took his phone up to see a message from Marinette.

"Huh?" Asked Nathaniel and read the message.

" _Did you hear anything about Juleka?"_

At the bakery, Marinette sat on the couch along with her parents. Her father was watching the news and her mother sat there looking at Marinette.

"We live in a country, where same gender relation ships are allowed." Said Sabine, Marinette's mother.

"Yes, I know that, but she is scared about, how we all will react at her sexual orientation"

"Many of these people, who have a same-sex-relationship with somebody, have this anxiety to tell it their family, their friends or other people about this. Many are scared of their reaction, if they accept this or if they will make their life hard" Said Tom. "I know, what I'm talking about, remember that singer I once talked you about it?" Asked the baker.

"Yes, we know that papa," Said Marinette. "The problem then will be Chloé and Sabrina. And maybe some other students of the school"

"Oh," Said Sabine.

"They will surely make everything worse for her" Said Marinette looking at her phone, so see Nathaniel's reply, that he didn't hear anything about the girls.

"Who is it?" Asked Tom curious.

"It's just Nathaniel. A classmate of mine" Replied Marinette. "He doesn't know anything either of the girls"

"Who's Nathaniel again?" Asked Tom.

"That short boy with red head. The one, who's always drawing during the lessons"

"The one, who drew that picture of Chloé's bracelet?" Asked Tom.

"Precisely" Replied Marinette.

"Aha now I remember"

"I think he sat next to Kim, in the 7th grade, as far as I can remember"

"Oh wow, exactly" Said Marinette and her phone rang and it was Alya. "Oh, Alya's calling" Said Marinette and attended it.

At the Agreste's mansion, Adrien sat in front of his computer looking at the internet at some pictures of him as Cat Noir with Ladybug on Alya's blog.

"I don't know, why you keep thinking about, that one day you will know her identidy, if she said, that she will never reveal it" Said Plagg levitating over Adrien's screen.

"I really need a way to find out, who Ladybug is. She must be someone in Paris"

"What is your plan?" Asked Plagg. "Asking all the 2200 Millions of habitants, if they're Ladybug?" Asked Plagg.

"Ha Ha Ha, really funny," Said Adrien sarcastic.

"It was a joke" Replied Plagg. "I could give you a tip, look for every girl in the school, who could look like Ladybug without the mask and the suit and then…."

"And then…?"

"I think you should figure this out by yourself" Said Plagg. "But don't tell her, that you're Cat Noir"

"I know, this could go wrong and I tell this the wrong person"

"Precisely" Said Plagg.

"So I think I have already an idea, how I should go this way," Said Adrien entering into a social app, that almost everybody in his school has.

"What is your idea?" Asked Plagg looking at all the many pictures on his screen.

"I'm looking for every girl in the city, who has got dark blue hair and blue eyes"

"Oh, good luck with that" Said Plagg unimpressed by that idea.

"Come this will only take ten minutes or fifteen" Said Adrien and he suddenly spent almost the whole night in front of his computer checking all the girls from his school.

Adrien felt asleep with his head on the desk, next to Plagg. Plagg was lying in front of his face, snoring. Adrien wrinkled his nose as he was about to wake up.

"Plagg, you should try out mouthwash. Your breath tastes really badly after cheese" Complained Adrien and lifted his head from the desk.

"Ouch, what happened?" Asked Adrien holding his hand in front of his face.

"Man, you look like you had gone through a hangover" Said Plagg looking at Adrien's hair and the blonde then looked at the time on his computer screen.

"Oh, I'm late for school!" Said Adrien shocked as he saw the time.

"Come, Marinette is always late for school and she doesn't…..." Said Plagg, getting pulled away from the desk to Adrien's bag.

"Is everything in there?" Asked Adrien searching with his hand in his bag.

"Everything including your kwami" Said Plagg and Adrien took him out.

"Get in here" Demanded Adrien opening his jacket for him, then the black cat entered into it. "I hope my father won't see me now," Said Adrien running out of his room.

At the school, Rose sat with Juleka and Lila together on the stairs talking with each other.

"So, then you won't tell anyone yet, that you two are….together?" Asked Lila.

"We want to wait a bit and then when we both think, we're ready we say it," Said the blonde to the Italian.

"You know I'm afraid if somebody, or mostly Chloé comes and says anything about us"

"Don't worry about her, as long as we stand tall together, we can easily fight against her"

"But you're meaning with words, right?" Asked Rose.

"Sure…." Responded Lila feeling a bit abashed, about her violent side. "As long as she's doing it with words, I do the same"

"You're that one type of person, who I find, to loose quickly the patience with certain people than others," Said Rose.

"Yes, my mother used to say that" Said Lila passing her hand behind her head, feeling abashed.

Marinette and Alya showed up and passed by the girls.

"I'll come after, I need to talk with the girls," Said Marinette and Alya nodded and kept walking up to the school.

"Hey" Greeted Marinette. "How you two doing?" Asked Marinette.

"We just told Lila, that we admitted in going steady together, but for now, we won't tell this anyone, except for you two" Said Rose.

"I think for now on this is a good idea," Said Marinette.

"And if there's trouble….and with trouble, I refer to Chloé" Said Lila.

"Or any others," Said Rose.

"We will help them," Said Lila.

"Great Lila" Said Marinette looking at her. At the stairs, Nino walked them up and looked at Marinette.

"Hey girls, did anyone see if Adrien has arrived?" Asked Nino and he heard somebody running and saw Adrien coming towards the stairs, running them up. One of his shoelaces was open and he tripped over it landing over Marinette.

"Ah" Cried Marinette as he landed over her, looking into her eyes.

"Uh" Replied Adrien and blushed. Marinette blushed due this moment too and smiled awkwardly.

"You okay, dude?" Asked Nino and the blonde stood up, helping the blue haired girl up.

"Yeah" Responded Adrien and looked at Marinette again.

"Sorry, for this" Replied Adrien. "I sort of woke up this morning a bit later, than usual" Said Adrien scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh there's problem...I mean...no problem" Said Marinette and looked back at the three girls.

"So, what were you girls doing?" Asked Adrien.

"We were talking about….uhm," Said Marinette looking at the girls.

"Marinette doesn't know the answer, because she just appeared for about a minute ago" Said Lila.

"Exactly," Said Marinette looking confused at Lila.

"Ah okay," Said Adrien looking at Marinette's face and he noted her black earrings.

"Hmm…." Replied Adrien and looked at his ring, which was also grey, but lighter. "I think I got to check the earrings too, Plagg," Said Adrien quiet to his kwami, which was inside his jacket.

"Did you say something?" Asked Marinette.

"I said nice earrings!" Shouted Adrien out, without thinking.

"Oh uh thank you" Responded Marinette passing her by her ear, bringing her hair to the back of her ear.

"You...you're welcome" Responded Adrien smiling warmly. Marinette smiled in love at her crush and the three girls observed them.

"We should help her with him a bit" Whispered Rose and the two girls.

"I handle this" Said Lila and stood up.

"Hey Marinette, tell Adrien, what you wanted to do," Said Lila and Marinette looked at her.

"What did I want to do with him?" Asked Marinette shocked.

"She didn't want to..." Said Juleka and Rose made the closing the zipper pose in front of her lips to tell Juleka to not talk.

"You wanted to invite him to go to the cinema tonight, remember?" Asked Lila.

"Really?" Asked Adrien. "Cool"

"Uh…..yeah, sure….now I remember" Said Marinette.

"What movie, do you want to watch?" Asked Adrien and then she had another shocked expression on her face.

"She….wanted to see it later with you, since they are many great movies and she just couldn't decide which" Added Lila.

"Okay, then we see then and is anyone else coming with?" Asked Adrien.

"Lila is com…..." Said Marinette and Lila moved her hands, saying no to her, but it was late.

"Really Lila?" Asked Adrien looking at the Italian girl.

"Yes, me and….." Said Lila and on the streets, he saw Nathaniel leaving the car of his mother and looking back at her waving.

"Nathaniel!" Said Lila, as she saw him.

"Alright, so when do we met?" Asked Adrien to the two girls.

"What about 7 pm?" Asked Lila and Marinette nodded.

"Alright 7 pm," Said Adrien. "I'll be going to the inside, see you then," Said Adrien walking stairs up.

"See ya!" Said Marinette observing Adrien going away.

" _Cazzo_ " Said Lila annoyed.

"I'm so sorry, Lila" Apologized Marinette.

"Don't worry, I will get revenge on you," Said Lila making Marinette look shocked at her. "By helping you with him!"

"Really?" Asked Marinette excited.

"Of course, somebody has to be there, to help you to not screw up everything" Said Lila.

"I don't screw up everything, Alya's always there for me, when…." Said Marinette and placed her hands over her head. "Alya, I have to tell her that" Said Marinette and ran off.

"Huh?" Asked Lila seeing her running away. Nathaniel walked the stairs up, stopping next by the girls.

"Hey" Greeted Nathaniel.

"Hey Nath" Greeted Rose.

"Oh Nathaniel, I need to talk to you," Said Lila pushing him away with her.

"Uh sure," Said Nathaniel as he was pulled by the girl. "What's going on?" Asked Nathaniel.

"Have you got something to do tonight?" Asked Lila.

"No, not really" Responded Nathaniel. "Why?" Asked Nathaniel looking at her.

"We two need to go out today," Said Lila. "It's an emergency"

"An emergency?" Asked Nathaniel.

"Well, I helped Marinette in getting a date with Adrien and she accidentally said, that I was going too, then I accidentally said, that I was also going on a date, and the date is you"

"Uhm….I didn't get this"

"You and I are going on a date with Adrien and Marinette. Like a double date"

"A double date?!" Asked Nathaniel shocked. "And where are we going on this date?"

"To the cinema, nothing bad"

"I don't feel like it's going to be a good idea"

"Please, come" Said Lila pulling him on his jacket."I really need your help"

"Uh"

" _Por Favor,"_ Asked Lila doing the puppy face to Nathaniel. "Pretty please"

"Okay, okay..." Replied Nathaniel. "I'll help you with it" Responded Nathaniel. "Maybe I even help you with the two, in coming closer to each other."

"Yay!" Shouted Lila and gave him a hug. "You're the best, Nathan"

"I'm glad to help you," Said Nathaniel and the school bell rang, calling the students to come in.

"We gotta go" Said Nathaniel and Lila gave him a peck on his cheek.

"Thank you so much for assisting me," Said Lila letting go of Nathaniel and holding him on his hands, while talking.

"No...no...no problem" Replied Nathaniel blushing like a tomato in front of her. Lila giggled and turned around looking at the school building.

"Come on, Tomatohead. We're late" Said Lila chuckling. Nathaniel smiled at her and went after her.

"I'm on my way….coconuthead," Said Nathaniel making Lila laugh.

"Seriously, is that everything you got?" Asked Lila jokingly.

Both kept laughing at Nathaniel's attempts in finding nicknames for Lila and they ended up running after each other, on the way to their class.


	23. When Friendship bloom

**Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug.**

 **The upcoming lyrics here don't exist in real life. This was just to not have necessary blank spaces, since I'm jumping here a few weeks forwards. I was not expecting, that this fic would be really long, so I decided to cut it.**

 **Chapter 23**

In the evening of that day, Alya sat with Marinette on the bus going to the cinema.

"I hope I don't screw this up" Said Marinette anxious.

"Don't worry, it will go fine. Trust me" Said Alya to her BFF.

" _Next stop, Centre Pompidou" Announced the automated voice inside the bus._

"About Lila" Said Alya. "Why is she coming again?" Asked the Martinic girl.

"I accidentally said, she was coming also with a date" Said Marinette scratching on her head.

"Oh"

"Yep and I think, now she has the same story as us, just with Nathaniel," Said Marinette to Alya, shaking her head.

"You're really incredible" Said Alya followed by a chuckle.

"Yeah I know" Said Marinette giggling. Alya received a message and she looked at her phone.

"It's Nino, he said, that they arrived at the cinema" Said Alya.

At the cinema Nino stands along with Adrien, waiting for their friends.

"They are coming by bus" Said Nino putting his phone back.

"Okay" Replied Adrien and looked at the movie posters at the entrance. "Have you an idea, of what we should watch?" Asked Adrien.

"I don't know, we should wait for the others and then we decide later" Suggested Nino.

"Hey Nino. Since we're alone at the moment, can I ask you something?" Asked Adrien and Nino looked at his buddy.

"Sure, if I can give an answer to that"

"Well, I think, at least since that night at the Europa-park. I have the feeling, that Marinette might have a crush on me" Said Adrien. "Do you know anything about it or has Alya ever told you something related to this?"

"Well…."Said Nino scratching his back. "Alya doesn't share much about Marinette with me. After all, they're best friends."

"Yes, of course, you're right," Said Adrien neutral. Nino smirked by Adrien's expression and hit him on his back.

"Don't worry, this will be fine," Said Nino.

After a while, Alya appeared along with Marinette, Nathaniel and Lila at the place and met the two boys.

"Hey" Greeted Alya the boys.

"Hey girls" Greeted Adrien looking at the four girls and then nodded to the short boy, Nathaniel.

"Hey Nathaniel" Greeted Adrien showing him his fist.

"Uh hi" Greeted Nathaniel looking at him confused.

"Give him the fist bump" Whispered Lila at Nathaniel and he lifted his own hand, forming a fist and knocking Adrien's fist with his, a little soft.

"Not bad, but next time do it a little bit hard" Suggested Adrien.

"Come, try it with me," Said Nino holding his fist to the redhead and he bumped with his fist harder, causing Nino to fall down.

"Whoa!" Replied Nino, causing the girls and Adrien to laugh.

"I...I...I'm sorry" Apologized Nathaniel panicked.

"Don't worry, he probably just lost his balance," Said Adrien.

"Haha," Said Nino ironic and Nathaniel and Adrien helped him up. "So, what movie should we watch?" Asked Nino and all followed him to the board, with the movie posters.

"Atomic Ginger, Fast Food, Fitzer, Fack Yur School 3, Prodigiosa, How to be a Scandinavian Lover, Fat and Nutritious, Captain Underwear, Nascar 3 Revolution, Sly Racoon, Fifty shades of Agreste, Kitty Kitty whatch'ya doin'…." Read Nino from the posters.

"I've seen Fat and Nurtritious," Told Adrien. "It was really awesome"

"Is the movie for people over sixteen?" Asked Nino and Adrien noddded.

"Oh right, we gotta choice one under 16 because we aren't all 16 yet" Said Adrien.

"Which ones are under sixteen?" Asked Alya looking at the posters.

"Well Fast Food, Fat and Nutritious, Captain Underwear and Fifty shades of Agreste are over sixteen," Told Adrien.

"The the others are 13PG Rated or under" Said Alya.

"Exactly" Said Adrien and all looked at the posters.

"Atomic Ginger, Fack Yur School 3, Prodigiosa, How to be a Scandinavian Lover, Nascar 3 Revolution, sound interesting" Said Marinette.

"Well I'm not into Racing cars," Said Alya.

"Then we pick Nascar Revolution away," Said Nino.

"Hey what about watching a comedy movie?" Asked Lila. "It's way more amusing watching it as a group?" Suggested Lila.

"Fack Jur School and How to be a Scandinavian Lover are comedy movies," Said Nino.

"Fack Jur School will be aired in German, but with English subtitles" Pointed Nathaniel out.

"Well, it doesn't matter as long as we understand it with the subtext," Said Alya.

"So Marinette this is up to you, which movie should we watch?" Asked Lila and all looked at the Half-Asian girl.

"Maybe the German one, Kim told me these movie series were hilarious"

"Do you guys agree?" Asked Alya and all nodded. "Good"

After ten minutes all were walking the corridor, searching for their hall. Adrien went with Nino, Lila and Nathaniel get some snacks for them all.

"Wow, five Euros for a large bucket of Popcorn," Said Lila surprised. "In Switzerland, you'd pay the triple of it," Said Lila to the guys.

"I know, I've been there once," Told Nino. "But I think they are other countries, who ask for more"

"Yeah" Agreed Adrien and grabbed one of the buckets.

"I love the designs of these carton buckets," Said Nathaniel looking at some media sized popcorn buckets.

"I love this one with the fox pattern," Said Lila admiring it.

"Hey you two," Said Adrien putting his hands on the shoulder of both. "Choose what you want, I'll pay for it"

"No, you don't need to do that" Said Lila.

"Come, I insist on it," Said Adrien.

"Alright, if you say so," Said Lila and took the fox-themed popcorn bucket out.

"Don't forget the drinks," Said Nino and they walked up to the large fridge on the wall.

Later all were inside the cinema room looking for their seats.

"I think we won't sit in the same row," Said Nino. "I got row 10"

"I got 8" Said Adrien and Alya looked at her, which had number eight and to Marinette's which was number ten. Alya took Marinette's away and gave her hers. "Marinette has eight too and I got ten" Said Alya and Marinette looked at her.

"You're welcome," Said Alya.

"I got row nine" Said Nathaniel.

"Ten," Said Lila. "Maybe the others were reserved before by the others"

"Yeah, it's often like that" Said Adrien and he walked into his row along with Marinette.

"So and what's the plan?" Asked Nino.

"No one, we just sit here altogether, enjoying this night and in case, if they're getting a bit awkward with each other, somebody tries to help" Said Alya.

"Alright, sounds good," Said Nino and all walked to their seats leaving Nathaniel and Lila back.

"Uhm you know, how to handle this then?" Asked Nathaniel and Lila walked to her row.

"We'll see it then," Said Lila walking the row along.

"I think I couldn't agree better," Said Nathaniel following his way.

In the middle of the movie, Adrien sat with Marinette together eating popcorn and looking at the movie.

"The movie would probably sound more funnier, if we would understand the German puns, what do you think?" Asked Adrien looking at Marinette.

"Well..." Said Marinette. "I find that….the puns sound in their original language better, than then translated into our..."

"Couldn't agree more" Said Adrien. Both kept staring at the screen, looking at the movie. Nino sat two rows behind them and climbed over the seats, walking to the left side, so that he would sit a bit distant to Adrien, but close enough to make contact with him, when possible. On that row sat Nathaniel and he looked at Nino.

"Be careful, don't let her see you" Whispered Nathaniel and from behind jumped Lila and sat next to him.

"Hey" She whispered, almost making Nathaniel scream, but Alya appeared behind him to close his mouth.

"Shhh" Replied Alya and took her hands off.

"Sorry" Whispered Nathaniel and all looked at Nino approaching to Adrien.

"Psst broham," Said Nino and Adrien looked at Nino. "Put your arm behind her"

"What?" Asked Adrien quietly.

"Just do it!" Demanded Alya quietly. Adrien looked away back at Marinette. He observed her smiling, as she observed the scene in the movie. At the moment in the screen, two teachers were sharing a kiss, making Marinette feel happier. Adrien thought about, what Nino said then he pretended to be yawning and placing his arm behind Marinette.

"Yes," Said Alya quietly and Nino raised his fist in victory up.

"That's my boy," Said Nino. Nathaniel was focused on the movie and Lila moved him on his shoulder, to make him look at her. She then pointed to the two lovebirds. Marinette looked at Adrien smiling lovely at him. She then leaned her head on his shoulder, sighing in an amatory way. Adrien felt her head on his shoulder and glared at her with a smile. He petted Marinette's shoulder and lied his cheek on her forehead, enjoying this moment with her.

Alya and Nino smiled at each other and gave a fist bump at each other for having succeed in bringing the two to come closer to each other.

Lila had observed the two with a real neutral look in her face. Nathaniel hold his hand for a high five in front of Lila's face and nodded, that she somehow looked sad. He took his hand down and looked back at the two, then back to Lila. Nathaniel stared at her, wondering if it had something to do with the two being in love. The Italian girl looked at Nathaniel and smiled at him.

"I think we made it," Said Lila looking at the blonde and the blue haired girl. Adrien turned his head back to the friends and Nino gave Adrien a thumb up. Behind Nino, he saw Lila and Nathaniel looking at them. Lila used both of her hands and closed her thumb and point fingers and hit with the top of the nails, trying to sign Adrien to kiss. Adrien gave a confused face, since he had no idea, what the Italian was trying to tell him. Nathaniel observed Lila doing a face palm and saying something in Italian under her breath. He took out his phone, typing something on the internet, then he showed it to Adrien and it was two persons kissing each other. Adrien blushed at the idea and looked back at Marinette. She looked at him, with her blue bell eyes sparkling at him.

"I think it will happen" Said Nino quietly and Alya took her phone out to record this moment.

Adrien came closer to her face, closing his eyes and pointing his lips for a kiss. Marinette couldn't believe, that this was happening. Her crush, her true love, he was about to kiss her. She has never expected, the day would come, but it finally was there. Marinette closed her eyes leaning for the kiss and as both their lips met, Nino jumped of the seat and ran the row out, like crazy. Alya raised her hand in the air, saying yes under her breath and Nathaniel and Lila also jumped up in the air together. Though the two, that kissed each other are or were their crushes, they were glad, that they found each other.

"We made it Lila," Said Nathaniel looking at the Italian girl. She looked at him with a smile and hold her hand up for a high five, in which he did.

"Great idea," Said Lila to the boy, making him smile.

After the two finished their kiss, both kept looking at each other flirty.

"My first kiss," Said Marinette amatory.

"I never thought my first kiss would be…." Said Adrien getting Marinette's love-dovey face, become into a scared one.

"Whaaaaa…."

"Hey Marinette, don't worry, I'm not complaining about it. I just didn't expect, that you're good in kissing" Said Adrien making Marinette blush.

"Can say the same about you," Said Marinette giggling.

"Wonder, where she learned kissing then," Said Nathaniel looking at Alya and Lila.

"I have an idea" Replied Alya imagining Marinette in her room kissing her Adrien posters on the wall.

"Alright," Said Nathaniel and looked at Lila.

"This afternoon was not bad at all." Said Lila.

"It was actually even better, because of having to help Adrien and Marinette come closer" Said Alya. "This went even better, than I expected"

"Uhm Lila, can I ask you something?" Asked Nathaniel and she turned her head looking at him.

"Sure"

"You're interested in going to McDonalds or the pizzeria?" Asked the red head.

"I'd love to," Said Lila smiling at the double citizen boy and both looked at the screen along with the others, until the film was over.

 _Hey baby, how you doing? I heard you got nothing to do tonight._

 _Baby, how you doing? I heard you got nothing planned tonight…_

Marinette was at school writing something on a small piece of paper, then she threw it at Adrien's table. He took the piece of paper and opened to see a heart on it, which was drawn from her. He wrote something inside the heart and threw it back at her. She opened and smiled at seeing the words _Je t'aime_ inside the heart.

 _Hola bebè, cómo estás? He oído que no tienes nada que hacer esta noche._

 _Bébé, comment vas-tu? J'ai entendu dire que vous n'avez rien prévu ce soir ..._

Nathaniel sat along with Alix working on a few designs to show them to Monsieur Agreste. Both were with their phones listening to music and Nathaniel's phone got a message, which was from Lila.

 **Check this out, I got the chance to get a picture of myself standing in front of the A380. And I got pictures from the inside. It's amazing!**

Nathaniel smiled at seeing, that Lila was having fun at the airport and texted her back.

 **I told you that you would have fun in there. Honestly, you were right too about Fashion Designing. It's actually pretty cool**

 _Baby? Would you go out with me tonight? This night? Yeah!_

 _Bébé? Voulez-vous sortir avec moi ce soir?_ _Cet Soir?_ Yeah !

A few weeks later Ms. Bustier's class were on the soccer tournament playing in the final match. The class was on 1-1 against their opponents and Kim and Alix were running together followed by the enemies. Kim ran with the ball to the penalty area and passed the ball to Alix and as she got the ball, she was fouled by the opponent. The arbiter whistled running towards the two and gave the opponent a yellow card.

Alix was hurt and needed to be substituted and Mr. D'Argencourt sends Nathaniel in it. Nathaniel gulped as he entered into the play field going to Kim.

"Dude, I can't do this. I will fail" Said Nathaniel nervous.

"Don't worry, I'll do the penalty, I'll hit it and we win" Said Kim doing some stretching exercises.

"Okay"

"Just stay there like the others," Said Kim and Nathaniel walked to the other side, where Adrien, Lila, Max and Mylène stand.

"There's a 75% of chance, that Kim will hit inside the net and 25% he fails" Said Max. "This means, we got a chance to win" Said Max and Kim stood in front of the ball and stood there in front of the net, like his favorite soccer player. He ran and kicked the ball and the goal keeper jumped in the air flying like the ball towards the left corner. The ball hit at the corner, while the goal keeper fell down. Everybody ran towards the ball, including Nathaniel, which was the first one to arrive at him.

"Nathaniel!" Exclaimed Kim, making Nathaniel nervous.

"Kick the ball!" Shouted Lila, which Nathaniel gave a look at.

"Do it man!" Shouted Nino and Nathaniel kicked with his left foot the ball, which flew over the goalkeeper landing inside the net on the right side.

"Yes!" Screamed Kim and the referee whistled for the end game.

"You did it!" Exclaimed Alix limping fast into his arms along with all his classmates hugging him.

"Nathaniel, Nathaniel, Nathaniel, Nathaniel, Nathaniel, Nathaniel, Nathaniel, Nathaniel!" Celebrated all the classmates jumping around him. Nathaniel was blushing redder, than a fire truck and then Lila joined in, hugging her best friend, congratulating him to the winning goal.

"Well done," She said making Nathaniel look dreamy at her, then he got lifted by Adrien and Kim up on their shoulders and they walked around the playfield waving at their fans.

 _Hey, this night was really great! This night was really great!_

 _Oy, esta noche fue muy inrcreible! Esta noche fue muy increible!_

 _It was just because of you_

Ladybug was on a mission along with Cat Noir and both were slidding down the roofs of a big house. Ladybug jumped to the next roof and a Cat Noir was about to jump, he got stuck with his right foot in the rain gutters, causing him to fall down, but Ladybug managed to catch him with her yo-yo and land on the ground with him in her arms. Cat Noir looked at Ladybug and gave her an abashed smile, making her laugh and dropping him down.

"Come on Cat, let's stop Ozone," Told Ladybug and Cat Noir smiled amatory at seeing her leaving, then he followed her.

 _Just because of you_

 _Solo perché di te_

 _Solo por causa de tu_

Inside of a football stadium, there was a band playing on the stage with four men at the back and a female singer on the front. They were playing rock and all fans, that were watching were enjoying it.

„This is awesome!" Screamed Lila in the middle of the crowd.

„Yeah" Agreed Nathaniel

„Go Amy!" Yelled Lila, while Nathaniel howled.

 _Girl, there's no day, I stop thinking at you. There's no day, I stop thinking at you._

 _Il n'y a pas de jour, je arrête de penser à toi. Il n'y a pas de jour, je arrête de penser à toi_

 _There really is no day, no day. There is no day, I don't think of you._

Inside of Marinette's house, Adrien stood there with Marinette's parents talking. Marinette came down the stairs and saw her parents laughing along with Adrien. Marinette smiled a bit awkwardly at her parents walking to Adrien.

"Shall we go?" Asked Adrien and Marinette nodded and both walked out of the apartment leaving the Dupain-Cheng's back, observing them leaving.

"Awwww" Both replied as they left.

 _Baby, how was your day? Tell me, how was your day. I'd like to know about your day._

 _Bébé, comment était ta journée? Dites-moi, comment était votre journée. Je voudrais savoir sur votre journée._

 _Tell me baby_

Dites-moi bèbè

 _Tell me baby_

On a sunny afternoon at the park, Nathaniel was drawing on his tablet lying on the grass, while Lila was next to him observing. She was fascinated by his skillful talent on drawing a selfie from Lila's smartphone, which was from herself and Nathaniel. Nathaniel showed it to Lila and she applauded for his great job.

Dites-moi bèbè

 _Tell me baby_

Ladygug broke a large water gun from which an akuma came out and she de-evillized it, making the whole chaos go away and everything went back to normal, including H2O, became into a young boy again.

"Wow, I can't believe, that I was able to use a straw to stop a villain" Said Ladybug to Cat Noir.

"Yeah I'm pretty impressed" Said Cat Noir and his miraculous started to beep.

"Oh your miraculous" Warned Ladybug.

"I know" Replied Cat Noir. "By the way, _water_ you doing tonight?" Asked Cat Noir getting Ladybug to laugh.

"I can't believe you can really make out of everything a pun," Said Ladybug to a chuckling Cat Noir.

 _Girl, where have you been my whole life long?_

 _Girl, where have you been my whole life long?_

Lila sat with Nathaniel on Lila's bed talking. Lila laughed at something Nathaniel told and her phone started to ring. She saw, that it was a video call from her mother and she attend it. Her mother was very excited to talk with her. Nathaniel could totally tell it by Lila's face, that she was also happy about her mother's call, thought he doesn't understand Italian, he had more or less an idea, of what they could be talking.

 _I've never came across by a beauty like you. By a beauty like you._

 _Nunca me he encontrado con una belleza como tú. Por una belleza como tú._

 _Con una bellezza come te._

 _Por una belleza como tú._

 _Con una bellezza come te._

After a nice rendezvous between Adrien and Marinette both were walking on a bridge over the Seine. They were talking together and giggling until they stood in front of the bakery. Adrien gave Marinette goodbye kiss and walked away. Marinette stand there looking at the model going away and then Tikki flew out of her bag observing him too. At Adrien, Plagg left the jacket and looked back at Marinette and he then saw Tikki there looking at him. Both looked surprised at each other, as they just ended up realizing, that they just found out about each others identity.


	24. Relationship Trouble

**Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug.**

 **I think the lyrics were kind of okay. They sound like, they were written by XY in some way :D Though I can't remember how his songs in the series do sound like.**

 **Chapter 24**

It was May and all the students were at the school, going inside the building. Nathaniel walked the stairs up and noted Fred Haprèle sticking a tall wallpaper on a wall, which talked about the prom night at their school.

Nathaniel stood there looking at the poster and Fred noted him.

"Hey my boy, have you already asked somebody out?" Asked Fred and he shook his head.

"Not yet"

"Then it's about time, my daughter already has somebody"

"Great," Said Nathaniel and kept going his way inside his classroom and saw almost all of the students at Juleka and Rose's desk.

"Huh?" Asked Nathaniel and walked at the desk.

"That's really great Rose," Said Alix. "Congratulations"

"It's really good, that you two decided to tell it to us all" Said Mylène.

"I was not expecting how you all would react and that's why I and Rose decided to wait" Said Juleka.

"Don't worry girls, when there's any problem, you know who to call" Said Alya looking at the girls.

"Good Morning class" Greeted Ms. Bustier and all students sat down.

"What did I miss?" Asked Nathaniel as he sat down next to Lila.

"They decided to tell us all, that they were together" Responded Lila and Nathaniel looked surprised.

"Wait, they were together before?" Asked Nathaniel.

"Remember that day at the park with the villain Genderbend?" Asked Lila and Nathaniel nodded. "A day later it happened, but she told me and Marinette to not tell it anyone"

"Aha okay, it was also a secret?" Asked Nathaniel and the Italian nodded.

"Psst Ivan," Asked Kim, which stood next to Ivan in front of Lila and Nathaniel. "Have you already found a date for the prom?" Asked Kim.

"I'm going with Mylène" Responded Ivan. "Why?"

"I need help, I need to ask somebody out, but I don't know how," Asked Kim.

"I help you later," Said Ivan and Kim smiled, then sat down back at his seat.

"Hey has somebody asked you out already?" Asked Lila looking at the redhead.

"Nope" Responded Nathaniel "And you?"

"Still waiting," Said Lila.

"Ah I know somebody, who will ask you out"

"Oh you do?" Asked Lila surprised.

"Yep, but that's a secret"

"I _love_ secrets," Said Lila looking at Nathaniel's face, making him blush. "I hope it's worth to wait"

"I….uh...it sure will" Replied Nathaniel and looked now neutral as Lila looked in front to the teacher.

"What did you say?" Asked Chloé looking at Sabrina. "He's spending his time here in another hotel?" Asked the blonde and the redhead nodded.

"Who, if I may ask?" Interrupted Ms. Bustier.

"It's XY!" Responded Chloè. "He checked in into the other hotel at the end of the Seine."

"Who's that?" Asked Ivan.

"The French version of JB" Responded Nino.

"XY is way better, than this Zombie Skull Crushers or whatsoever" Said Chloè looking at the two boys.

"Miss Bourgeois could you please go and sit down. The class is about to start" Said Ms. Bustier and Chloè walked at her place, annoyed by not being able to finish, what she wanted to say.

Alya was looking at Adrien and Marinette, which seemed to be sad about something.

"Psst is there something?" Asked Alya looking at Marinette.

"We're….we're kind of….having relationship trouble" Replied Marinette.

"Why?" Asked Alya.

"The past couple of day, he has been acting different, like he suddenly has to disappear during a date or when we're spending the time together, like going to the cinema, going out for a walk and so...I confronted him, we ended up having an argument and now…." Said Marinette.

"We're like this" Said Adrien to Nino.

"I wonder, why that actually is like that?" Asked Alya.

"I don't know it exactly. I have the feeling he's hiding something from me"

"But what would he want to hide from you?"

"I don't know, some secret, that I don't have to know about him"

"Who knows, maybe he's Cat Noir" Suggested Alya and Marinette blew her hair up, by Alya still thinking about this theory.

Tikki looked out of Marinette's purse and looked at Adrien's bag.

"Pss Plagg" Called Tikki and nobody did answer. Tikki frowned her face and flew into his bag landing inside of it, to look around for a certain black kwami.

"Tikki, what are you doing here?" Asked a voice coming from a round Camembert box.

"Plagg?" Asked Tikki and the cap of the box went open, then Plagg put his head out.

"What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you" Said Tikki. "It's about the secret between of Marinette and Adrien. I think it would be good if they would at least reveal it to each other, that they are Cat Noir and Ladybug."

"Are you sure?" Asked Plagg and took a bite on his Camembert. "Shouldn't we wait for a few weeks or so again?" Asked Plagg.

"You said that for like two months ago, don't you see, that they are suffering?" Asked Tikki serious, while Plagg took another bite on his Camembert.

"Adrien suffers since the first day they met every day. I'm kind of used to that"

"Plagg, listen to me, we gotta do something. This is ruining their relationship and it could come worse"

"It could harm their work together at fighting Hawk Moth. Alright, Alright" Said Plagg. "I think I got an idea" Said Plagg and took another bite from his cheese. "We talk with them about it and then we see"

"Well, I don't know, if this is going to work" Said Tikki unsure.

"Well, if you have another one, then tell me," Said Plagg and Tikki thought about it.


	25. The Evillustrator

**Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug.**

 **Chapter 25**

Lila was traveling by bus back at the hotel, where she's staying with her father. She observed the Seine, which was next to the road of the bus' line. Her phone beeped, as she received a message on her communication app. She took the phone and he saw, that it was from Kim. She opened the message and saw, that he wrote it in the group chat.

" _She's going with me to the prom!" Wrote Kim down._

Another message came, which was from Max.

 _Max-imunity: Congratulations_

 _DJWifi: Who's the lucky girl?_

 _Hesthefastest: Aurore Beauréal, the girl, that lost at the weather girl competition._

 _DJWifi: Wow, congratulations_

Lila stuck her phone back in her jacket and sighed.

"Wonder, who's the guy, who wants to ask me out for the prom," Said Lila and her phone beeped again. She took her phone out and it was from Chloè.

She opened the message and saw, that she sent a picture of Nathaniel in front of a florist looking at flowers.

 _Queen_of_Paris: Wonder, who he's going to ask out._

Chloè wrote with a laughing emoji on the end of the sentence.

 _TheArabianSkatergirl: Definitely not you!_

 _Hesthefastest: Hahaha_

Replied Kim with three laughing emojis.

 _PinkyPieLover: I know, who the lucky girl is, but I won't tell it anyone,_

 _No1LBFan: He can be a real cutie pie when he wants to._

 _TheArabianSkatergirl: Yeah_

Replied Alix with a red heart behind her word.

 _Hesthefastest: You got a crush on him?_

 _TheArabianSkatergirl: No, but I like guys, that can be this cute_

 _No1LBFan: Who knows, maybe you're the lucky one_

Said Alya with an emoji winking at the end of the sentence.

 _TheArabianSkatergirl: With who are you going to the prom, Nino?_

 _DJWifi: Sure_

 _No1LBFan: But you haven't asked me yet._

 _DJWifi: But I will._

 _No1LBFan: Really?_

 _DJWifi: Wanna go with me to the prom?_

 _No1LBFan: I expected, that you would ask me personally._

 _DJWifi: I still can do that_

 _Chloé sent another picture of Nathaniel leaving the florist with only one rose._

 _Queen_of_Paris: Somebody should lend him some money. With only one flower, he's not going to land on somebody._

 _DJWifi: Maybe on you_

 _TheArabianSkatergirl: Come, stop this. He's just doing that to ask somebody out. It's not like he's needing it for a wedding._

 _No1LBFan: You don't need to know that Chloè. He doesn't correspondent to you anyway._

 _Queen_of_Paris: I don't need your life advises. I can go it my own way._

 _No1LBFan: I know and I don't need to know about it_

 _Queen_of_Paris: See…_

Lila kept reading the comment thread in the chat and the bus announced the next stop.

" _Quai de la tournelle" Announced the recorded voice._

Lila put her smartphone away and walked to the exit of the bus. She left the bus walking towards the big tower entering into the building. On the other side of the road, where the Seine is, stood Nathaniel with Rose and Juleka. Nathaniel holds a rose in his hand, which was unwrapped by a piece of paper.

"She just entered into the hotel" Said Nathaniel looking at the girl.

"Now you just have to go after her and then you see, where she lives" Said Rose.

"Then you ask her out" Said Juleka.

"And she says yes and everything will go fine" Said Rose excited. "You will make it Nath!"

"But….I already know, where she lives"

"Well, then you still follow her, knock on the door…."

"Ask her out and she says yes!" Said Nathaniel along with Rose.

"Yes, she will say yes!" Exclaimed Nathaniel running towards the streets, almost hit by a red car, which honked loud after doing an emergency brake.

Nathaniel ran into the building and made it quickly into an elevator, filled with guests of this hotel. Nathaniel grabbed his phone and wrote a quick message to Rose.

" _I'm inside the elevator."_

" _Great" Replied Rose._

At the outside, Rose looked at the building after getting the message.

"You're going to make it Nathaniel. We believe in you" Said Rose, though we wouldn't hear that in anyways.

Back at Nathaniel he was still in the elevator and the door opened and he left it following the corridor along. After a while, he saw Lila standing in the middle of the corridor along with a blonde guy. Nathaniel stopped and tried to exacerbate his eyes to see if he knew this guy. This guy wasn't somebody from his school, it was XY, Chloè's favorite singer.

"You're probably one of the most gorgeous girls, that came along my way in this hotel," Said XY to Lila, making her blush.

Nathaniel sighed as he saw her with XY and let his flower fall down. He turned around and walked away, with his head down.

"Really?" Asked Lila. "Do you think so?" Asked the Italian.

"Well, not really," Said XY and walked off.

"Hey, I didn't want to incommode you, but can I at least have an autograph of you or a picture?"

"I think about that, I need to go to my stylist and make my hair and maybe a new…..I see about that later, doll...adios….or however your Irish girls say it…." Said XY leaving Lila back.

"Grrr gosh" Growled Lila. "He's much worse than he looked to be" Said Lila walking the corridor away, passing by Nathaniel's rose.

Down at the Seine Rose and Juleka were waiting for news of Nathaniel.

"Wonder, if she said yes" Said Rose looking at the building.

"Maybe he got lost in the hotel" Said Juleka.

"Could be a possible" Said Rose. A few people ran out of the hotel screaming around.

"Huh?" Asked Rose as she saw the people running out. "What's going on?"

"Somebody call Ladybug and Cat Noir!" Exclaimed one of the humans, running out of the hotel.

"Oh oh" Said Rose.

"Come, let's go away from here" Said Juleka pulling her away.

"But what about Nathaniel?" Asked Rose and both looked at the hotel.

Inside the hotel, people were running around and behind them walked the Evillustrator with a pen and a smartphone on his arm, which substitutes the tablet, from his first time as Evillustrator.

The Evillustrator created on his phone a few cages on there, which appeared in real life, closing all the people in there. All the people were scared of the Evillustraor, which looked at all the humans there.

"Where's XY?" Asked Evillustrator.

"He is up in the 48th level, room 689," Said the receptionist, which was inside the cage too.

"Good, thanks a lot" Said Evillustrator walking towards the elevator.

"Who's this guy? What does he want to do with him?" Asked the agent of the singer.

Up at the suite, Lila sat inside her room watching TV. Suddenly it changed to breaking news and showed, the hotel, where Lila was.

" _Somebody has been akumatized and is threaten the guests of the hotel at the 55th avenue." Said the reporter at the TV._

"Oh oh," Said Lila as she watched the news.

" _The villain seems to listen to the name Evillustrator. A villain, which stuff he draws on his little screen on the arm, makes them appear in real life."_

"Wow," Said Lila and somebody knocked on the window of the room, making her jump.

"Ah!" Cried Lila and then she saw Cat Noir standing at the balcony along with Ladybug.

"Oh," Said Lila and ran at the balcony, then opened the door to let both heroes in.

"Hi" Greeted Lila.

"Hey" Greeted Cat Noir and Lila looked neutral at Ladybug and she smiled awkwardly at Ladybug.

"Uhm Hi Lila" Said Ladybug. "Well, I know you're not happy to see me and…."

"I'll be going" Said Cat walking towards the room.

"I know," Said Lila looking down. "I'm sorry, that I lied about being friends with you," Said Lila. "You know, I was new in this school, I….I have been moving many times from place to place, I...sort of never had the chance of making friends….and as we landed here, my father somehow inspired me to made up a few lies, to make friends and I...well, started to go too far with them."

"I have also to say sorry, I should actually be an idol to many people in Paris and show them the right way, not just plumping in and...abuse from my power when it's unnecessary."

"Alright, I forgive you too," Said Lila and Ladybug showed Lila her hand.

"Friends?" Asked Ladybug and Lila gave her the hand for a handshake.

"Friends," Said Lila smiling at Ladybug.

"Hey I found something," Said Cat Noir and Ladybug and Lila left the hotel room, going to him in the corridor. He was on his knees next to a rose, which was unwrapped by a paper.

"I think our guy got his heart broken" Said Cat Noir taking the rose.

"And I think we fought him once" Said Ladybug taking the rose and removed the paper away and read, what it was. There was a drawing of Nathaniel holding a bouquet of flowers to a girl, who was a bit taller, than him and had long hair with two bangs on the side of the face.

"Is that Nathaniel?" Asked Lila looking at the picture.

"And I think that girl must be his crush" Said Cat Noir and Lila looked at the girl, realizing that it was her.

"He wrote there something look," Said Cat pointing down of the picture at his writing, which was rather unpleasant, than his drawing.

" _Dear Lila._ _I wanted to ask you if you would like to go with me to the prom this year?_ _I promise I'll do everything to give you the most amazing night ever._ _Will you accept?_

 _Yes O or No O?"_

"Not bad" Said Cat Noir looking at Lila, which was smiling at it.

"Aww, he was the one, who wanted to ask me out," Said Lila hugging the note of him.

"And something caused him to transform into the Evillustrator" Said Ladybug.

"And how do you know that?" Asked Lila.

"We fought him once, just on that time, he wanted to get revenge on the girl, who made fun of him" Explained Ladybug.

"But why did he get akumatized?" Asked Lila. "I didn't even talk to him today. Today like, we didn't have any fight or anything"

"Maybe he got jealous of somebody?" Suggested Cat Noir and Lila though on what happened today.

"Ahhh!" Screamed XY running through the corridor of the hotel. The three looked at the blonde singer coming towards them.

"Ladybug help me!" Exclaimed XY and hid behind her.

"Is Evillustrator behind you?" Asked Ladybug.

"I don't know, but he can erase things and draw things in real life!"

"Yep, that's our guy," Said Cat Noir looking at the end of the corridor. The Evillustrator stood there in front at the corridor looking at the four.

"Nathaniel, come leave him alone" Demanded Ladybug. "Come we can talk about this" Said Ladybug and the Evillustrator drew something on his phone and in front of him appeared a few flying boxing fists flying towards the gang. Cat jumped in front of them and protected them by spinning his baton around.

"XY, quick as we were talking with each other before, was somebody else watching us?" Asked Lila.

"Only some ginger holding a rose in his hand, looking at us," Told XY. "What happened next, I didn't see" Responded XY and Lila looked neutral.

"I think he got akumatized because he was jealous of him," Said Lila to Ladybug. "He had called me, that I was beautiful and maybe Nathaniel thought, we were...well"

"Hey, I got an idea" Said Ladybug and looked at the Italian girl. "Try to seduce him"

"What?" Asked Lila.

"Try to tell him, that you like him and then steal his pen and throw it at us," Said Ladybug and Lila gulped.

"Don't worry, he will not hurt you" Said Ladybug.

"How do you know?" Asked Lila.

"He trusts you," Said Ladybug and Lila looked at the Evillustrator and took a breath and walked towards him. Evillustrator looked angry at the others, then he saw Lila coming towards him.

"Nathaniel," Said Lila. "It's me Lila," Said the brown haired girl walking at him. The Evillustrator, which was looking angry at the others, started to look at Lila surprised.

"Lila?" Asked the Evillustrator and she nodded, smiling at him.

"Why did you ran off?" Asked Lila looking at him. "Why didn't you approach me and ask me, to go out with you?" Asked the Italian. The Evillustrator looked down with a sad face.

"Were you thinking, that I would reject you?" Asked Lila passing her hand on his purple face. The Evillustrator lifted his head up looking at her with his blue eyes.

"I'm sorry. I thought that you liked him and so I left you back so that I wouldn't get more hurt"

"Oh," Said Lila and hugged him. "I'm sorry, that I've hurt you"

The Evillustrator placed his arms around her hugging him.

" _Evillustrator, let her go, now!" Demanded Hawk Moth through the telepathy._

"Never" Replied the Evillustrator and Lila wide her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Asked Lila and suddenly he let her go and he started to scream in pain.

"Ahh stop it!" Cried the Evillustrator shaking.

"What's going on?" Asked Lila shocked.

"I think it's Hawk Moth. He's trying to control him" Said Ladybug shocked.

"What?!" Asked Lila in panic.

"Help me!" Exclaimed the Evillustrator in pain. "Ahhrg!"

"Lila!" Yelled Ladybug. "The akuma is in the pen, break it!" Demanded Ladybug.

"Noooo!" Shouted the Evillustrator letting the pen fall down. Lila stamped on the pen, breaking it, looking panicked.

"And now?" Asked Lila looking at the pen.

"Huh?" Asked Ladybug.

"Maybe it's on his tablet," Said Cat Noir pointing at the small smartphone on his arm.

"Arghhh" Cried the Evillustrator.

"Quick, he's suffering!" Yelled Lila and the Evillustrator tried to take his smartphone away from his arm.

"H...he...help….."

"I...wait..." Said Lila looking at his smartphone. She took it away from it throwing it towards Cat Noir.

"Cataclysm!" Yelled Cat Noir activating his power. As he catches the smartphone, he wrecked it, so that the Akuma could get out of it.

"Aha," Said Cat Noir and Ladybug activated her yo-yo.

"Time to de-evilize!" Shouted Ladybug catching the Akuma to turn him back into a butterfly again. She released the butterfly telling him goodbye. She threw her yo-yo in the air to activate her miraculous power.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Shouted the super heroine and everything around the hotel was restored back, including the Evillustrator was turned back into Nathaniel. Nathaniel lied on his knees and arms, then stood up looking at the others.

"What happened?" Asked Nathaniel looking at the others.

"Thank god you're okay!" Said Lila giving him a tight hug.

"Huh?" Asked Nathaniel rolling his eyes at her. Ladybug and Cat Noir walked towards them. Ladybug had Nathaniel's cellphone on her hand and Cat Noir the rose with the note.

"Here'" Said Ladybug giving him the phone. "I think this belongs to you," She said with a smiled. He smiled at her and took it away from her.

"Thank you," Said Nathaniel and Lila let him go and looked at the two heroes.

"And here," Said Cat Noir giving him the rose with the paper. "I know you can do it"

"Uh..." Said Nathaniel looking at the rose. He looked at Lila and she smiled at him, nodding at him to do it. Nathaniel took a breath and gave it to Lila.

"This..is...for you," Said Nathaniel feeling nervous about it. Lila took it and opened the letter reading it. She smiled and looked at him.

"Have you got a pencil?" Asked Lila and he looked around to see, then Cat Noir gave him a golden pen, in which then Nathaniel gave to Lila.

"Where did you get that pen?" Asked Ladybug.

"I took it from XY" Responded Cat Noir. "I'll give it back to him then," Said Cat Noir earning a flirty look, followed by a head shake from Ladybug.

"Yes" Responded Lila putting a cross on the letter of Nathaniel. She gave the paper to Nathaniel back but kept the rose. Nathaniel blushed about it looking at Lila, which holds the rose close to her heart.

"D...did...you like it?" Asked Nathaniel and she nodded. "G….great..." Responded Nathaniel and Lila stood up, then helped Nathaniel in getting up too.

"Come, they are expecting us down there" Said Ladybug to Cat Noir, then looked back at the others.

"Come" Said Lila pulling his arm behind her back and placing her other free arm behind his back so that she could help him go further.

"Can somebody tell me, what happened?" Asked Nathaniel.

"We explain it to you later," Said Ladybug.

"Okay" Said Nathaniel and looked at Lila, which leaned her head on his face, tenderly, making him blush like a tomato.


	26. Revelation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug.**

 **Chapter 26**

"Are you okay?" Asked Nathaniel's mother, as he arrived home accompanied by Lila.

"I'm fine, really" Replied Nathaniel walking into the apartment along with his friend.

"I'm going to make you a cup of tea, so you get better," Said Ms. Kurtzberg going back into the kitchen.

"No mom, you don't really need to do that" Said Nathaniel, but she still wanted to do it. Nathaniel sat down on the couch, followed by Lila.

"Don't you really remember what happened?" Asked Lila looking at him. He shook his head.

"Okay," Said Lila and sat her back to the rest of the couch looking at him.

"Do you know anything?" Asked Nathaniel looking at her.

"You were going behind XY and wanted to attack Ladybug and Cat Noir, then Cat protected us from you and Ladybug sent me to talk with you" Responded Lila. "I talked with you, you hugged me, then suddenly something was going on in your body. Ladybug told me, you were being controlled by somebody. He was causing you much pain" Said Lila, making Nathaniel gasp.

"What?" Asked Nathaniel shocked.

"We had the luck to manage the situation with you, Cat Noir destroyed the phone, Ladybug got that black butterfly and made everything turn back to normal."

"Then I was also turned back into myself?" Asked Nathaniel, then the girl nodded.

"Yes" Responded Lila and looked at him. "I'm glad, you're alright." Said Lila and Ms. Kurtzberg came out of the kitchen with a cup of tea.

"Here my son," Said Ms. Kurtzberg giving him the tea cup.

"Thank you for accompanying him back home," Said Ms. Kurtzberg to the girl, sitting on the other sofa across them.

"No problem, we're friends after all and we promised each other, to be there when we need help," Said Lila making the mother smile.

"Oh hey you're about to have a prom at school, have you already found someone, to go to the prom with?" Asked Ms. Kurtzberg.

"Oh sure, I just got asked out today" Responded Lila glaring at Nathaniel, which looked away embarrassed.

"Oh, do I know him?" Asked the mother curious.

"He's a bit shorter than me, has light red hair and has the sweetest personality"

"Oh sounds familiar," Said Ms. Kurtzberg rolling her eyes at the son. He smiled a bit awkwardly and looked back at Lila.

"He did" Replied Lila and Ms. Kurtzberg chuckled.

"I knew it" Replied the black haired woman.

"Then why did you ask?" Asked Nathaniel.

"I know your expressions too good, my boy," Said the mother to Nathaniel.

"Right" Replied Nathaniel and Lila hugged him from the side. Lila's phone rang, then she picked up.

"It's my father" Replied Lila attending it.

"I'm at home of a friend. Sure, I'll be going, bye" Said Lila and Ms. Kurtzberg stood up.

"Come, I'll bring you home," Said Nathaniel's mother.

"No ma'am, you don't have to do that" Said Lila.

"Sure I insist, come" Said Ms. Kurtzberg and Lila looked at Nathaniel.

"Go, if she wants to do it," Said Nathaniel.

"I come" Replied Lila and the black haired woman walked to the exit of the apartment.

"Until tomorrow, right?" Said Nathaniel and Lila.

"Sure" Replied Lila. "See you tomorrow" Replied Lila and kissed him on the forehead, leaving him back with an amorous smile.

"I'll be right back," Said Ms. Kurtzberg closing the door of the apartment and Nathaniel lied down on the couch and sighed.

"I think she likes me," Said Nathaniel turning around on the sofa lying towards the coffee table in front of him.

At Adrien's home, he sat on the couch with Plagg sitting next to him.

"How can I be in love with Ladybug and Marinette at the same time?" Asked Adrien looking at his Kwami.

"This is an excellent question in which I don't have an excellent answer" Responded Plagg. "I had an idea in how to fix her trust issues on you"

"And the idea is?" Asked Adrien rolling his eyes at her.

"Tell her, that you're Cat Noir" Suggested Plagg.

"What?" Asked Adrien shocked. "I can't just tell her that"

"It's a better idea, than breaking up with her or still being angry at each other"

"Well, I guess" Replied Adrien. "I think last time I was with her as Cat Noir, she found me cool, so I think this will go right"

"See?" Asked Plagg. "It will go right"

"And she has also to promise us, that she will not tell it anyone about us"

"She sure won't do that"

"How do you know?" Asked Adrien.

"She…..she doesn't break promises" Lied Plagg. "Man, she's your girlfriend and you don't know that she's a trustful person?" Asked Plagg levitating in front of his master's face.

"I do trust her, but..." Said Adrien and sighed. "Ladybug said, that nobody should know about our identities"

"Listen boy, soon or later, she would have found it out and believe me, I know what I'm talking about. I learned it from the last Cat miraculous holder"

"I hope you're right Plagg," Said Adrien and the cat kwami flew across the room to get Adrien's cell phone, then gave it to Adrien.

"Come invite her to go with you on a place, where only you two will be and there you will admit it" Suggested Plagg and Adrien looked at the phone number of his girlfriend and put it on call.

After twenty minutes Marinette stood in front of the Notre Dame, waiting for Adrien. He came across from the bridge. Marinette walked to him and they met at the end of the bridge.

"Hey" Greeted Adrien smiling a bit nervous.

"Hey" Greeted Marinette a bit sad.

"Hey uhm can we go down there to the bridge?" Asked Adrien. "I want this to be private"

"Uh sure okay" Replied Marinette and walked down stairs with her boyfriend to the under part of the bridge.

"So, what do you want to tell me?" Asked Marinette crossing her arms looking at him.

"Well, it's kind of complicated for me to tell it to you and I've been talking about this with….a friend and we come to the conclusion to reveal it," Said Adrien.

"Uh what do you mean?" Asked Marinette.

"I'm….I'm Cat Noir" Responded Adrien getting a confused look from Marinette.

"W….what?" Asked Marinette.

"I'm the real Cat Noir and if you want I can prove it," Said Adrien. "Plagg, Claws out" Demanded Adrien transforming into Cat Noir. Marinette looked shocked as, she just found out, that Adrien was really Cat Noir.

So many times, she had been fighting with Cat Noir, rejecting all his funny flirt attempts and much more, she would have really not expected, that Cat Noir was Adrien Agreste all along! Not even with Alya's photoshopped Cat Noir picture of him, not even in a few situations, where both somehow had to make an excuse to leave and save Paris. Or now since Adrien is now dating her and disappearing with a lie, just to protect the identity.

"You...you're Cat Noir?" Asked Marinette surprised. "You have been him all along?" Asked Marinette almost having a tear in her eyes.

"Marinette?" Asked Cat Noir looking at her. "You're okay"

"Oh Adrien, I'm so glad, that you're Cat Noir" Said Marinette and hugged him.

"Really?" Asked Cat Noir as she sobbed. She nodded and looked back at him.

"You know, during the last missions with Cat Noir, I started to realize, that I also was in love with you and I was afraid of my relationship with you as Adrien," Said Marinette and Cat Noir raised his eyebrow under his mask. He shrieked and just though about, what she said.

"Ladybug?" Asked Cat Noir. "Is that really you?" Asked the cat-themed hero and she nodded.

"Tikki" Called Marinette and Tikki left the purse of Marinette flying over both. "Spots on"

Marinette got transformed into Ladybug in front of Cat Noir's eyes, making him smile brighter than the moonlight.

"It really is you," Said Cat Noir. "I can't believe, you were Ladybug all time along. My girlfriend was Ladybug all along" Said Cat Noir making Ladybug blush. Cat Noir groaned and scratched his neck. "I can't believe I was in love with Ladybug, then I fell in love with you as Marinette, I felt so bad, because of this, but all this time, I was in love with the same person," Said Cat Noir to the smiling Ladybug.

"I feel the same way," Said Ladybug leaning her forehead on Cat Noir's.

On the bridge raced a blue coupè, followed by a police car, with the sirens turned on.

"Oh look there's a police pursuit" Pointed Cat Noir out.

"Do you want to help the cops to stop the racer?" Asked Ladybug.

"Maybe a little?" Asked Cat Noir. "What do you say?" Asked Cat Noir and Ladybug took her yo-yo out and threw it up the bridge pulling her self up.

"Yep, that's what I wanted to say too" Said Cat Noir and jumped with the help of his baton up at the bridge.


	27. Trust Issues

**Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug.**

 **Chapter 27**

At the school, Nathaniel sat on the outside of the school on a bench and Rose sat there with Juleka talking with him.

"Why did Chloè took pictures of me at the florist?" Asked Nathaniel showing them the pictures.

"I don't know" Responded Rose. "She kind of made fun of you, because you were buying a rose for somebody"

"For Lila" Corrected Nathaniel.

"Yes exactly"

"What?" Asked a voice and they looked around seeing Alya with Adrien and Nino coming towards them.

"You asked her out?" Asked Alya.

"Uh…."

"Yes, he did" Responded Rose. "He has a crush on…."

"Shhhh!" Shouted Nathaniel grabbing her, and covering her mouth.

"Come don't be that shy" Said Alya.

"Nath, it's not bad to be in love with somebody" Said Adrien. "Mostly, if you two are best friends and know each other well, it's really great"

"Yeah like me and Juleka"

"Right," Said Adrien. "You don't have to be afraid of it"

"If you want my dude here can help you with that girl" Said Nino and Alya crossed her arms smirking at him.

"Oh you really want to loose those ten bucks for me," Said Alya making Nino shriek.

"Oh right…." Said Nino and Adrien sat on the lean of the bench looking at Nathaniel.

"I give you a few tips in how you should talk with her about it" Said Adrien.

"Can I also know, how I know she likes me?" Asked Nathaniel and somebody came along laughing.

"Oh you must be really worried about your crush" Said Chloè coming along with Sabrina.

"Chloè" Replied Adrien as he saw her. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help him too" Said Chloè coming to them.

"Tell me, who she is?" Asked Chloè, making Nathaniel frown his face.

"No" Responded Nathaniel and Chloè laughed along with Sabrina.

"Oh, how cute" Replied Chloè. "Nathaniel, come we just want to help you"

"He doesn't need help, mostly from you Chloè," Said Alya pushing her back.

"Hey don't touch my jacket. It was really expensive and it's a limited edition from Michelle Corse." Warned Chloè angry.

"Are you happy, if you know her name?" Asked Alya looking at the blonde.

"Don't tell it Alya" Demanded Adrien.

"Yes, I think she doesn't need to tell it" Said Chloè. "I can guess it," Said Chloè looking at Nathaniel. Nathaniel gulped by Chloè looking deep into his eyes, making him sweat.

"Is it this Italian girl?" Asked Chloè, making Nathaniel angry.

"Her name is Lila!" Shouted Nathaniel into her face.

"I knew it!" Said Chloè. "You got a crush on that looser"

"She's not a looser!" Said Nathaniel.

"How can you fall for someone like her?" Asked Chloè and at the stairs near the bench, Lila walked stairs down along with Mylène, then looked at Chloè standing in front of Nathaniel, with all the others around.

"Lila's a fake" Said Chloè.

"She's a fake, just like you!" Shouted Nathaniel back and Lila felt angry about it.

"Tell me what's more fake, telling lies to everybody to impress or…."

"Chloè, stop it" Demanded Adrien pulling her away.

"Wait!" Demanded Chloè. "She isn't the girl, you're thinking she is"

"And what makes you say that?" Asked Nathaniel. "I know her better than you"

"But has she told you everything about her, really everything?" Asked Chloè and Nathaniel's face turned neutral. Lila appeared and observed his facial expression change.

"What is he doing?" Asked Lila and Mylène turned her head towards the students.

"What do you mean by _everything_?" Asked Nathaniel raising his eyebrow at the girl.

"Like do you know this one song of Jagged Stone, this one singer, that every one of us likes?" Asked Chloè.

"I don't understand" Replied Nathaniel.

"She once told me, that Jagged Stone wrote a song about her. Or that Ladybug once saved her life" Said Chloè at Nathaniel. "And if you think about this, she hasn't been really long here in France, is this right?" Asked Chloè and Nathaniel's face turned sad since Chloè was on that point right.

"Or about her friendship with Ladybug or Prince Ali, that's actually also a lie and…."

"So what do you want to tell him?" Interrupted Lila coming between the students. All looked shocked at her, except for Chloè.

"That my friendship with him is a lie too?" Asked Lila looking angry at both.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Nathaniel quiet.

"Yeah, get out of here, we're trying to fix things out" Said Chloè turning back to Nathaniel, then Lila turned the blonde back to her.

"Hey listen up, I might have done many mistakes in the past, but if somebody needs to fix things up with him, it's me. Mostly, when it has to do with me!"

"Sure, then do this…..Liar" Said Chloè making Lila growl.

"You...you….grrr" Replied Lila forming her hand into a fist.

"Calm down Lila" Said Adrien then looked at Chloè. "What are you doing Chloè, you're ruining their friendship," Said Adrien and everyone stood up around them, along with Nathaniel, Rose and Juleka.

"I don't really know, what's your problem Chloè, you like to ruin everybodys' happiness, just because of fun. You don't even know that person as good" Said Nino looking angry along with the others.

"Can you all just stop fighting with each other?" Asked Rose. "This is pointless"

"This will take a while until it ends" Said Alya rolling her eyes.

"Just stop it all" Demanded Nathaniel. "I don't care, if she's a liar or not, she's my…."

"Did you just call me a liar?" Asked Lila looking angry at the red head.

"Uh Oh," Said Nathaniel embarrassed.

"That's what you think of me?" Asked Lila angry.

"No, I never said…. I did, but….it was an accident" Told Nathaniel nervous.

"After all this time I'd though you were my friend, I thought you were different from the others..."

"But Lila, I am different...It's just Chloè"

"What?" Asked Chloè. "It's you, who started this conversation, not me"

"But you offended her!" Shouted Nathaniel packing her on the arms.

"Nathaniel, get off!" Demanded Adrien pushing him away from her.

"Stop it!" Yelled Lila starting to have tears in her eyes. Adrien and Nathaniel saw Lila's face and stopped.

"Lila!" Said Nathaniel walking to her and wanting to place his hand on her shoulder, but she slapped his arm away from her.

"Leave me!" Yelled Lila starting to cry.

"Lila please you gotta listen to me, I'm…."

"Che ti odio!" Yelled Lila.

"Please listen to me," Said Nathaniel going on his knees. "Can we two just talk about it, please"

" _Vaffanculo!"_ Shouted Lila running off, leaving Nathaniel back.

"Lila!" Cried Nathaniel observing the girl shocked, as she left.

"Oh no," Replied Rose sad.

"Great Job," Said Nino unimpressed. "You have to ruin everything," Said Nino looking at Chloè and then they turned their heads to Nathaniel, which was with his knees on the ground, sad at Lila being angry with him. Rose and Juleka came down at the red head trying to comfort him.

"Somebody should go after her" Suggested Adrien as she crossed the road, leaving the school.

Later at the hotel, Mr. Rossi was at the outside on the phone with somebody.

"Don't worry Sir, you won't regret nothing..." Said Mr. Rossi and apparently Lila showed up crying, running towards his arms.

"Lila, che cosa è?" Asked Mr. Rossi.

"Odio questa scuola!" Responded Lila sobbing and her father looked sad at her.

"Mr. Bouvier, I just got a family problem now and I…...What…..No you can't fire me, because I will quit my job!" Said the father turning his phone off.

"Odio questa maldetta scuola!"

"Maybe it's time to go back to Milan again," Said the father petting the girl's hair.


	28. Where is Lila?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug.**

 **Chapter 28**

In the evening in front of the hotel, Lila came along with her father pulling a suitcase with wheels walking towards a white taxi. The taxi driver opened the boot of the car and helped the Rossi's putting their luggage into the car.

At the stairs appeared Nathaniel running accompanied by Nino and Rose inside to the hotel, going to the elevator.

"She must be home then," Said Nathaniel.

"If she isn't home, then she's somewhere in Paris, but Paris is really big, she could be anywhere," Said Nino.

"She could have lost herself in Paris"

"Nobody knows Paris good, not her, not me, nobody of us," Said Nino.

"Asking Ladybug and Cat Noir would be an option, but nobody has their phone number," Said Rose and beside them showed up two women from the room service with a sheet in their hands.

"We got now room 973 to clean up," Said the worker. "The only suite"

"973, but that's Lila's room," Said Nathaniel and Nino and Rose looked at him.

"Excuse me," Asked Nino the worker.

"What can I do for you Sir?" Asked the woman and Rose had to chuckle, getting a grumpy glare from Nino. "Did this monsieur from room 973 left?" Asked Nino.

"He checked out a while ago" Responded the woman. "Why?"

"His….daughter went to our class and forgot her...math book. That's why I was asking"

"I think you come too late, he's now leaving" Responded the woman and Nathaniel ran out followed by Rose and looked at the streets, only to see a few cars leaving the place and in no one seemed to be Lila or her father.

"Damn it, I think they left" Said Nathaniel.

"Where did they go?" Asked Rose and Nathaniel leaned his back towards a light post, sad.

"Damn it, where is she?" Asked Nathaniel covering his face.

"Come on Nathan, we will find her don't worry" Said Rose trying to comfort the red head.

Someone's phone rang and it was Rose's phone and she took the call.

"Hello Alix, did you find something?" Asked Rose.

" _Yeah, I saw Lila along with her father sitting in a taxi, with baggage in the back of the car. I think they are going to the airport" Said Alix._

"Great, I'm going to inform Nathaniel" Responded Rose and turned her phone off. Nathaniel was already walking to the other side of the street going towards a bus station.

"Nath, wait!" Called Rose running behind him."What are you doing?" Asked Rose.

"I'm going to the airport" Responded Nathaniel.

"But, what if she passed all those security guys and all that, at the airport?" Asked Rose.

"I'll find a way to get in, don't worry" Said Nathaniel leaving the girl back. He sat down taking his sketchbook out of the bag, then used his pen to draw on it.

"Good Luck, Nathaniel," Said Rose looking at him.

At the bakery of the Dupain-Cheng's Marinette was at the balcony looking at her phone, waiting for any news of Lila.

"I hope she's okay," Said Marinette looking at her kwami.

"Poor Nathaniel, he must be suffering too," Said Tikki.

"Sure I believe that. She didn't appear in the school anymore since the fight happened"

"We will find her," Said Tikki and from another house appeared Cat Noir jumping with his staff in the air and turning into Adrien again landing on Marinette's balcony.

"Whoa" Replied Adrien as he landed on his feet.

"Hey Adrien" Greeted Marinette walking towards him. "You alright?"

"Sure" Responded Adrien. "I transformed back a bit too early. Had to use my cataclysm to help somebody"

"Aha" Replied Marinette. "And did you find Lila?" Asked Marinette and he shook his head.

"No, but Rose texted me, that Alix saw her in a Taxi with her father. They are probably going to the airport, according to the baggage behind their car"

"What, she's leaving Paris?" Asked Marinette surprised.

"Yeah" Responded Adrien. "Nathaniel is on the way to the airport to get to her. Even if she won't come back anymore, at least it is good, if they talked with each other about that situation"

"Or that the situation was resolved and they would forgive each other" Said Marinette. "They would make a really cute couple, don't you think?" Asked Marinette looking at Adrien.

"Talking about it, can I ask you something?" Asked Adrien and Marinette nodded.

"Sure, anything" Responded Marinette and Adrien took her hand.

"Would you like to go to the prom with me?" Asked Adrien, making Marinette squeal.

"Yes, yes, yes, of course, I want!" Responded Marinette while jumping.

"Awww" Replied Tikki levitating along with Plagg looking at them.

"Yeah alright, she said yes" Said Plagg. "Can I get a bit of Camembert now?" Asked Plagg and Marinette giggled along with Tikki.

"I think I only got Brie or Cheddar here," Said Marinette walking the stairs down.

"I take then Cheddar" Responded Plagg. "It's very delicious" Said Plagg petting his chubby belly, while Adrien rolled his eyes smiling.

After an hour Nathaniel left the bus and walked around the airport looking for the entrance. He found the entrance and looked around if he saw Lila, but there were too many people. He took his phone out and ran around stopping by people asking them about her.

"Excuse me, did you see this girl somewhere?" Asked Nathaniel a woman, showing Lila's picture on the communication app.

"No Sweetie, I'm sorry" Responded the woman and he kept going his way and asked another man.

"Excuse me Sir, have you seen this girl?" Asked Nathaniel.

"I'm sorry son, I think I didn't "Responded the guy and Nathaniel kept doing his job.

Inside the terminal, Lila sat on a seat, while her father was on the phone with Lila's mother. Lila sat with her phone in the hand looking at pictures of her with Nathaniel. She sighed and entered into the communication app and saw, that the group chat of her class had many messages, which she hadn't got because she had the chat set mute.

 _Rockstargamergirl: What happened to Lila?_

 _TheArabianSkatergirl: Ask Madame Bourgeois._

Lila slid the whole conversation down, without reading most of the messages.

 _Super-Nathan: I go look for her, I don't care if I go alone or not._

 _PinkyPieLover: Wait, Nath, I help you_

 _DJWifi: So do I_

 _Rockstargamergirl: I think it's fair to say, we should all look for her. After all, she belongs to our class, we are all like her brothers and sisters._

 _Under Agreste: Well said, Mari,_

 _Goldilocks: I think for us all it's easier if everybody goes to look for her_

 _Rockstargamergirl: I look by the Notre Dame_

 _Ivanisthegreatest: I look by the Eiffel Tower and the trocadero._

 _Sabrina197: Chloè, come we need to find her._

 _Queen_of_Paris: Ugh alright, let's look near from Le grand Paris._

 _U nder Agreste: Great Chloè._

Lila put her phone back in her jacket and looked at the boarding screen.

"Wonder, if they ever come to the idea to look for me here," Said Lila and she took her phone out to check the time, then saw a message from Kim.

 _H esthefastest: Hey guys Max managed it to track Lila's phone. She's at the airport._

"Where does he have the guts to track me down?" Asked Lila herself.

 _P inkyPieLover: How did he do that?_

 _Max-imunity: It's a secret._

Lila rolled her eyes and placed her phone back into her jacket's pocket and the airport announced information.

"Les passagers du vol 965 avec la destination à Milan, tiennent vos tickets d'embarquement et vos cartes d'identité prêtes"

" _Passengers of the flight 965 with the destination Milan, please hold your boarding tickets and identity cards ready"_

" _I passeggeri del volo 965 con la destinazione di Milano, si prega di tenere i biglietti di imbarco e carte di identità pronti"_

Everybody stood up along with the Rossi's standing in line for the checkup of the staff before they entered into the Alitalia themed plane.

"Did you find your ticket on the phone?" Asked Mr. Rossi and Lila took the phone and showed it to him, where to find it.

"Grazie mille!" Said the father to her daughter and the row kept moving forwards.

At the check-in hall, Nathaniel was on the phone with Max.

"So she must be in the terminal boarding the plane"

" _My tracking app shows her near at the exit of the terminal, where they enter into the plane. Now you're too late"_

"But it will take a while until the plane takes off"

" _But how will go get there, you need a flight ticket to pass to the terminal"_

"Don't worry Max," Said Nathaniel looking at the giant window of the hall, where he saw the airport control tower. "I think I now somebody, who can help me," Said Nathaniel smirking.

At the control tower.

"TP 979, you're allowed to land on runway 27" Said Ms. Kurtzberg into her headset. She observed the runway and a white plane with a green and red colored tail setting off to land.

"Ms. K, I redirected a call for you. It's from your son" Said a young employee and Ms. Kurtzberg attend the phone call.

"Nathaniel?"

" _Mom I need your help"_

"Is everything okay?" Asked Ms. Kurtzberg.

" _Mom, I need to know, which plane is going to take off to Italy, Lila is in there and I need to talk to her. It's an emergency"_

"What is she doing in the plane?"

" _Something happened to her at the school and I've been searching for her the whole day to apologize, please mom, I need to apologize her. I don't want her to leave Paris, without hearing me first"_ Said Nathaniel and Ms Kurtzberg observed the area of the field of the planes and saw on the other side of the terminal a plane with a green tail and inside the tail was a white small stripe forming a triangle and the third triangle was short and it was red. It had the colors of the Italian flag. In front of the wings of the plane over the top of the windows said Alitalia and at the side door was connected to the entrance of the plane a gate and inside the gate, she saw Lila Rossi walking in there with her head down. She then decided to help her son in this situation.

"Okay listen, Nathaniel, you know Corbin Avionette?" Asked Ms. Kurtzberg. "I call him and he will accompany you to the plane, is that alright?"

" _Yes, mom. Thank you very much for the help"_

"No problem and now go and take care of it," Said the mother and put the phone down.

"Is everything okay?" Asked the guy, which had forwarded the call to the mother.

"He's just doing the right thing," Said the mother smiling.

"Alright," Said the guy and kept doing his job. "By the way TP 979 has already been brought to his place by me, in case you ask"

"Thank you" Responded Ms. Kurtzberg.


	29. The Apology

**Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug.**

 **Chapter 29**

In the airfield a brown-haired police officer was accompanying Nathaniel along with another officer inside a police car, driving across the place.

"So, how are you going to apologize that girl?" Asked the brown-haired officer.

"Well with words" Responded Nathaniel. "I apologize of that scene before and explain, what happened"

"He is the son of her?" Asked the second officer. "Are you sure Corbin?"

"Sure, why shouldn't he?" Asked Corbin.

"He doesn't really look like her, that's what I meant"

"My father left my mom alone when I was a baby," Said Nathaniel.

"Oh" Replied the black haired officer. "My apology"

"It's okay, you couldn't know this" Replied Nathaniel back.

"Hmm I got the feeling your mother said something else," Said Corbin passing his hand under his chin.

"I don't know" Replied the black haired police officer looking out of the window. They passed behind a giant plane and the officer looked at the backseat, where Nathaniel sat.

"Did you see this giant plane?" Asked the officer.

"Yeah, that's the A380" Responded Nathaniel. "My mom told me about it"

"Oh" Replied the officer.

"And I also know about the Concorde"

"Oh what a smart guy," Said the officer.

"We're almost there," Said Corbin. "Should I accompany the boy and you stay here?"

"I think it's better, he might feel comfortable with you around"

"Well, he knows me longer," Said Corbin. "And by the way, Nathan, you changed a lot, since the last time I saw you"

"You think so?" Asked Nathaniel.

"You're more….talkative," Said Corbin. "You're not like the last time, you had to visit your mom at work, that you were always quiet and not talking with the other kids"

"Ah"

"But it's sometimes good," Said the black haired agent.

"There is the plane," Said Corbin going towards the gate, which had stairs connected to the gate, where on the top was the steering mechanism of the gate.

"Come follow me" Demanded Corbin and Nathaniel followed the agent the stairs up.

Inside of the plane, Lila sat on her seat, while her father was putting his handbag inside of the over head bin.

Lila sat on the fifth row and saw a police car on the ground and wondered, what it was doing there.

"Hmm" Replied Lila looking out of the window.

Nathaniel appeared along with the police officer inside of the plane. The officer stood at the entrance and talked with one of the flight attendants, while Nathaniel looked at the corridor and saw Lila's father stood there on the telephone. Nathaniel walked to the row and encountered Lila looking at the corridor and got surprised by seeing him.

"Nathaniel?" Asked Lila.

"Lila!" Replied Nathaniel glad. "You're here," Said Nathaniel and she crossed her arms, making Nathaniel's face change from happiness to neutral.

"Listen Lila, that with Chloè I was just mad at her, that she was talking bad about you, I tried to defend you from her"

"Defending me?" Asked Lila. "Why is it worth for you to defend me when you don't even trust me?"

"I did trust you."

"You did!"

"I trust you, Lila. I trust you more than anyone else in my class. It's just Chloè, who came out with that" Said Nathaniel and Lila turned her back to him crossing her arms.

"Listen, Lila, I'm very sorry about this." Said Nathaniel and Lila kept looking away from him. "You're my best friend, you were always there for me, defended me from Chloè's mocking and I just….wanted to pay it back..." Said Nathaniel empathizing the last words low.

"You were such a good friend to me, I just wanted that you would understand that. I wanted to show you, that I could also handle that with Chloè, just like you do, but...I just made it worse" Said Nathaniel. "If you would ever forgive me, I….I..." Said Nathaniel and somebody grabbed him on his shoulder. He looked back and it was Corbin along with the captain of the flight.

"Come, we gotta go or we will have problems kid," Said Corbin and Nathaniel sighed. He looked at is bag and took out his sketchbook. He looked at the captain and gave him his sketchbook.

"I'd like to give this at the girl over there," Said Nathaniel looking at her and she turned her head around. "I wish we could at least be in good terms," Said Nathaniel walking back at the exit of the plane.

The captain observed the boy leaving and looked at Lila, which turned her head around to the pilot and the officer. The captain gave Lila the sketchbook.

"I think your friend wants you to keep it," Said the pilot and walked off along with Corbin. Lila observed the two walking off and looked at the sketchbook. She opened the sketchbook and saw the page full of sketches of various peoples on it. In the middle was a post-it notes, which was from Nathaniel.

" _After page 15 to the 19, it's all dedicated to Lila Rossi."_ Lila turned to the pages and saw that this was some page of a comic, he had been writing for the super hero Super Nathan.

She began to read the story and saw on the page Super Nathan or known by a few people as the Evillustrator standing on the top of the Eiffel Tower along with a dog-themed superhero. He wore a similar suit to Cat Noir's, just in white and with black dots all over his suit. His tail was a hose, instead of a belt, he had gloves and shoes, with black paw prints and he had on his hair fake dog ears with black dots on it.

" _Super Nathan, what's wrong with you. You look so sad?" Asked the Dalmatian superhero._

" _Oh Fire Marshall, it's just I'm a really bad friend," Said Super Nathan. "I've hurt one of my friends' feelings and now she hates me"_

" _Oh" Replied Fire Marshall. "What are you going to do?" Asked the Dalmatian-themed superhero._

" _I tried to apologize her, but she ran off crying"_

" _Oh"_

" _I really wish I could have been a better friend. I just wanted, that she knows, that I'm really thankful for the friendship I and she have and I wanted it to show her. I wanted to prove her, that I can also protect her friends as she does, but I failed badly at it."_

" _You know, I find she does know that. You just have to tell her, that you just wanted to prove her your friendship to her. She sure knows, that you just wanted that"_

" _Since she's leaving, it would be a good moment for that" Said Super Nathan. "I'll be going after her" Said Super Nathan illustrating himself out of the Eiffel Tower, into another scene, where he would see a fox-themed superhero._

" _Miss Vixen" Caller Super-Nathan and the fox-themed super hero turned back to him. This was Lila as a super hero. She looked like Volpina, except she doesn't have the fox tail necklace and her bangs weren't colored like a fox tail._

" _Super Nathan" Greeted the fox-themed super hero._

" _Hey uhm before you leave us I wanted to apologize you," Said Super Nathan earning a look from the girl. "I've been talking with Fire Marshall about it and….we came to the conclusion, that you do understand, how much this friendship means to me. I know, I could have done it better or just talk with you about this. I hope you will ever forgive me" Said Super Nathan and Miss Vixen looked at Super Nathan and though on, what she should say._

Lila turned a page and it was a blank page, with another post it on it.

" _Feel free to finish our story" Stood in the note followed by a smiley, which was done with two dots for the eyes and a bracket forming the mouth._

Lila smiled at Nathaniel's comic-like apologize and looked at her father, which was turning his phone off.

"Papa?" Asked Lila and he looked at her. "I changed my mind," Said Lila making her father look surprised at his daughter's sudden decision.

Outside of the airport, Nathaniel walked along the zone, where the passengers are picked up and brought from their flights.

"Any minute now, she will take off" Said Nathaniel and he heard a loud noise of an airplane taking off.

"Nathaniel!" Exclaimed a voice and Nathaniel looked around and saw Rose coming along with Juleka.

"What are you two doing here?" Asked Nathaniel.

"We wanted to see if you made it" Replied Rose. "Did you?" Asked Rose and Nathaniel sighed.

"Sadly not" Replied Nathaniel. "She was still angry with me and the captain of this flight wanted, that I leave the plane." Responded Nathaniel. "I only got the chance to give him my sketchbook for her"

"Did he give it to her?" Asked Juleka and he shrugged his shoulders.

"There's a chance, that he didn't do it or he did it and she didn't give a fuck about it," Said Nathaniel.

"I'm really sorry about this" Said Rose petting her friend's back.

"I will miss her" Said Nathaniel.

"We will miss her too" Said Rose.

All three stood there silent together and suddenly somebody felt down.

"Cazzo!" Said that voice. The three looked back to see a brown haired girl lying over a suitcase, next to a man in a Bermuda shirt and short pants. "Excuse me sir" Apologized the girl. The girl stood up and passed her hands on her body to revamp anything on her.

"Is that Lila?" Asked Juleka and Rose and Nathaniel smiled at it.

"Lila!" Shouted Rose. "We are here" Said Rose and Lila looked to the way, the voice came and saw Rose with Juleka and Nathaniel.

"Hey!" Greeted Lila running towards them.

"You came back" Said Rose excited. Nathaniel observed Lila with a smile, then she turned her head at him, making his smile go away.

"Lila, I…." Said Nathaniel and Lila placed her finger on his lips.

"Shh," Said the Italian girl. "I forgive you," Said Lila. "After all, we two promised each other to go to the prom this week, remember?" Asked Lila. Nathaniel smiled and hugged Lila.

Rose and Juleka looked at each other and Juleka pulled Rose to her, then the blonde girl leaned her head on the tall girl's shoulder.

"They're so cute together," Said Rose.


	30. How I feel

**Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug.**

 **Chapter 30**

The prom night was here and everyone was still at home getting ready for this night.

At the Agreste's mansion, Adrien was standing in his room being checked out by his father, Nathalie, the bodyguard and a tailor.

Adrien had become from his father a specially designed suit from the Gabriel brand to use it on the prom. Gabriel Agreste had on his hands a small box and he gave it to Adrien. He opened it and saw a red lace, which could be later been folded together into a tie.

"Son, this was a gift from your mother for my wedding day with her. I think she would love it if you would wear it today at the prom" Said Gabriel making his son smile.

"Thank you dad," Said Adrien taking the tie. He looked at it and then back at his father. "I think mom would love to put this around me"

Gabriel nodded and took the tie and put it around Adrien's neck.

Marinette was in her room running around and searching for something.

"Where's my plastic flower?" Asked Marinette in panic, while Tikki observed her. She then noted that Marinette had it on her head.

"You got it on your head" Replied Tikki with a giggle. Marinette then looked at her head, then smiled at her kwami awkwardly.

"Marinette, are you ready?" Asked Sabine Cheng.

"I'm almost done" Responded Marinette and looked at herself in the mirror. "Should I wear my hair in a bun or open?" Asked Marinette looking at Tikki.

At the Kurtzberg's Nathaniel looked at himself on a mirror. He wore black pants and a white shirt.

"Hmm I think I take my jacket with" Said Nathaniel to himself and went to his room to put his jacket on. Ms. Kurtzberg came into his room to check him out.

"And?" Asked the mother and Nathaniel turned himself around to her mother showing her his outfit.

"You look gorgeous" Responded Ms. Kurtzberg.

"Thank you mom," Said Nathaniel. "I found with my jacket it would look a bit better, than without it," Said Nathaniel and somebody rang on the doorbell.

"Looks like she's here," Said Ms. Kurtzberg to her son, which smiled awkwardly at her. "You two will have a great night together, believe me," Said the mother walking at the corridor followed by Nathaniel. The mother opened the door and there stand Lila in a red dress, which came down to her knees and a pair of red flat ballet shoes.

"Oh wow," Replied Nathaniel amazed by her. "You look fantastic"

"You look great too" Replied Lila.

"Really?" Asked Nathaniel blushing and Lila nodded.

"Of course!" Said Lila. Ms. Kurtzberg took her phone out and turned the camera on.

"I want to take a picture of you two," Said the mother holding her phone still and both stood together next to each other in the picture. The next one Lila wrapped her arms around Nathaniel for a hug, then both looked at the picture smiling. They took a few more and left the apartment going their way to the school.

Later at the school, many students did arrive at school with their friends and partners. Inside the courtyard of the school, there were many balloons, tables with various drinks and snacks, a DJ mix table, with Nino doing this job. Alya stood next to him observing him.

"How long are you doing this?" Asked Alya.

"Until 21:30" Responded Nino. "And then somebody else jumps in for me. But if you want I can change with him the turn"

"I see later about that. First I'm going to see if Adrien and Marinette are already here"

"Alright," Said Nino setting a bit of Progressive house playing.

At the outside, Alya saw a limousine stopping in front of the school and her classmate Chloè coming out of it, sending all the school photographs kisses. Alya rolled her eyes on that moment, then saw Marinette and Adrien coming from the side of the bakery towards the school.

"Oh look Alya's here," Said Adrien.

"And Miss Bourgeois too," Said Marinette looking at Chloè, which was halfway away from the entrance.

"Don't worry about her, I won't let her ruin our night," Said Adrien making Marinette slightly blush.

"Aww" Replied Marinette.

"Who else is here?" Asked Adrien.

"At the moment a few classmates from the other classes, Chloè, Nino, we three and Kim is here with Aurore" Responded Alya. "Come let us go in" Said Alya and the pair followed their friend into the school.

At the street showed up a brown Peugeot stopping behind the limousine of Chloè. Behind the inside of the car were Nathaniel and Lila sitting. Nathaniel pulled the seat forwards and opened the front door of the car and left it, then helped Lila getting out of the three door car.

"Have fun," Said Ms. Kurtzberg and left the place passing next to the limousine, which still stands there.

"Many people are already here," Said Lila looking at all the few students walking into the school, while others stand on the outside waiting.

"Look and there's Rose and Juleka" Pointed Nathaniel at the two girls walking towards the building.

"They're here too," Said Lila observing the girls.

"Should we met them?" Asked Nathaniel and Lila grabbed his hand.

"I prefer to be with you alone tonight," Said Lila looking at Nathaniel in an amorous way.

"S...sure" Replied Nathaniel looking at his crush. She rolled her eyes at the entrance signing him to go into the court and both walked into the place holding hands.

Inside of the court, a few students were already dancing and on the first floor on a handrail stood Plagg with Tikki observing all the students dancing. Plagg started to dance to the music, getting observed by Tikki.

"You know, what the song is about?" Asked Tikki and Plagg shook his head.

"No, but this feels right for this night" Said Plagg dancing. "But it's kind of familiar. Maybe many people here understand it"

Nino was doing his job on the mix table and Alya came to him, to tell him something.

"Hey look, who's coming" Said Alya and Nino observed Nathaniel and Lila entering into the place with their hands together.

"Just because they're holding hands, it doesn't mean that they are together," Said Nino looking at his girl.

"I bet, that they will end up this night together as a pair for more 5 euros," Said Alya.

"Alright, deal," Said Nino giving Alya a handshake. Adrien observed both shaking their hands.

"I guess they're doing a bet" Said Adrien.

"About what?" Asked Marinette.

"I don't know, but I got the feeling, that Nino will lose this bet," Said Adrien and Marinette took a sip of the punch.

"Eww" Replied Marinette.

"Don't you like punch?" Asked Adrien and she shook her head.

"I thought this was delicious like it looks on TV shows" Said Marinette.

"Let me try it," Said Adrien taking the cup from Marinette's hand, then he took a sip of it too and made a disgusted facial expression.

"You're right" Replied Adrien. "I don't like it either"

" _Hey everybody!"_ Shouted Nino into the microphone. _"DJ Wifi is here and now it's time for us all to have fun, fun, fun!"_

All the students applauded for Nino and he started to play another house-like music genre.

" _Will this DJ get people to fall in love tonight?"_ Asked the DJ and everybody walked to the dance floor for a dance.

"Come, let's dance" Said Marinette pulling Adrien with her at the dance floor.

After a while a few more people arrived in the place and a few joined to dance too and others stand there looking at them dancing and others were enjoying the aperitifs.

Nathaniel was eating a few small pizza crackers, while Lila observed the others dancing.

"I told you they were delicious" Said Lila as he was eating them.

"But you never said, they tasted like pizza," Said Nathaniel, making Lila giggle. Nathaniel observed all the others dancing with their partners. Nathaniel looked at Lila, which was smiling at it. Nathaniel though for a moment and spoke to her.

"Lila?" Asked Nathaniel and she looked at him. "Would you like to dance?" Asked Nathaniel showing her his hand.

"I'd love to" Answered Lila smiling at him. She took his hand and walked with him at the dance floor.

Up at the kwamis Tikki was also dancing along with Plagg.

"This is the best party since the last 1000 years" Celebrated Tikki.

"I told you it was great" Said Plagg and hold Tikkis hand for her to turn herself around and she accidentally lost her balance falling, down, but Plagg flew along with her and Plagg managed to catch her and hold himself tight with his tail on the basket of the basket ball.

"You're okay?" Asked Plagg staring at Tikki's eyes.

"I'm fine" Replied Tikki and Plagg started to blush at this moment, they hang on the basket looking into each other's eyes.

"Yeah…." Replied Plagg still looking at the other kwami.

Down at the floor, everybody danced wild to the music of the DJ. As it was over it changed to slow music.

A few students stopped dancing and others changed the dance style to the music. Nathaniel stared at Lila as the music started to run. She smiled at him and took his arms behind her back, then she came with her arms behind his neck, to dance together to the song.

Others observed the pairs all dancing together. Alya smiled lovely at seeing all couples dancing.

"I love this song," Said Alya glaring at all the couples dancing. She observed her BFF with her boyfriend dancing together, seeing the girl with the head lying on the shoulder of the blonde.

Back to Nathaniel and Lila, Nathaniel looked down at the girls' feet to see, that she wasn't wearing anything with heels.

"You're not wearing high heels today?" Asked Nathaniel.

"If I had my heels on, I would be a bit taller, than you" Replied Lila. "Yet I'm still a few inches higher than you"

"Maybe after a year or so I get taller"

"Then you gotta keep eating soups for it to happen" Joked Lila laughing along with Nathaniel.

"Hey uh can I ask you something?" Asked Nathaniel and she nodded.

"Sure"

"Well, why did you actually want to leave Paris so bad, after that fight?" Asked Nathaniel. Lila looked down abashed, then looked back at him.

"I kind of overreacted over there" Responded Lila. "I'm sorry, that I made you all get worried"

"It's fine. We're glad, that you're back. Most of us, at least"

"Just forget Chloè, she has her life, I have mine," Said Lila and Nathaniel nodded.

"Yes, exactly" Replied Nathaniel looking at her. She lied her forehead on his, sighing in an amorous way.

"I'm glad, that I didn't leave Paris on that day"

"Me too" Replied Nathaniel holding his forehead against hers. "So, uh you did get my sketchbook, right?" Asked Nathaniel.

"Yes" Replied Lila and looked at him again. "Why didn't you finish it?"

"I wanted, that you would choose the end of our story" Replied Nathaniel. "After the way you want it to end."

"I already found my ending" Replied Lila looking at the boy. He smiled and pointed his lips for a kiss, but she placed her fingers in front of them, making him reverse back.

"Uh I'm…."

"My ending is here in Paris with you" Replied Lila making the red head smile.

"I'm glad it is" Said Nathaniel looking into her olive green eyes.

"Me too" Replied Lila also glaring at his clear blue eyes. Lila closed her eyes and leaned her forehead on his. Nathaniel smiled at the girl and lifted the girls head down so that she would look into his eyes.

She observed his eyes looking straight into her soul, then she closed her eyes leaning to him for a kiss. As their lips met, Lila opened her eyes surprised by his step and after that, she closed her eyes again placing her arms around him and continuing their event.

Alya smiled at that situation and looked back at Nino, which was observing it too.

"I put this music because I know soon or later they would do it," Said Nino getting a smirk from his girlfriend. "You should thank me for that" Said Nino crossing his arms, followed by Alya laughing.

Marinette, which was still dancing with Adrien observed Nathaniel sharing his first kiss with Lila and smiled.

"Aww he's got his first kiss" Said Marinette and Adrien saw it too.

"At least he had it easier to land on a girl then Kim does with Aurore," Said Adrien looking along with Marinette to Kim, which was annoyed by Aurore's persona. Marinette shook her head and gave Adrien a little peck on the lips, then kept dancing.

After many other songs, a few were on the outside standing or sitting around. Nathaniel and Lila sat on the grass together observing the stars.

"My nana used to tell me, that our ancestors are all over there as stars," Told Lila Nathaniel.

"So did I hear it from my grandfather," Said Nathaniel. "As my grandmother died, my grandfather said, that grandma would always look over me from up there. The last conversation I can remember from him at the moment." Said Nathaniel looking at Lila, which had her hands crossed on her arms, shivering a bit.

"Oh wait" Said Nathaniel taking his jacket off and covering Lila with it. "Was a good idea to bring it," Said Nathaniel and Lila chuckled.

"I guess you were right about it before," Said Lila taking the jacket to cover up herself.

"So uhm how was the night for you?" Asked Nathaniel.

"Amazing" Replied Lila. "Very amazing," Said Lila lying her head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad you liked it," Said Nathaniel doing the same on her head. "That's how I feel it….somewhat," Said Nathaniel making Lila chuckle a little.

"Good to hear that" Said Lila and Nathaniel glared at the girl.

"Lila?" Called Nathaniel and she looked at him. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure?" Asked Lila.

In the near passed Chloè along with Sabrina looking at their phone.

"Ahahaha, look what happened to Aurore. Man, why did I miss this" Said Chloè and laughed along with Sabrina.

"Of course Nathaniel" Responded Lila. "I'd love to," Said Lila and hugged Nathaniel followed by a few pecks on his face, making him turn red like a tomato.

"Come I want to share this" Said Lila taking her phone out, then she saw a message from Sabrina on the communication app.

The picture was of Aurore Beauréal which had a light blue dress but was wet from the red punch. Aurore was angry on that picture and behind her was Kim laughing along with Max, behind the table was turned upside down with Marinette lying over it, which probably had caused this accident and Adrien stood there behind her looking shocked at the situation.

"Oh poor Aurore," Said Lila looking at the picture.

"Oh boy," Said Nathaniel looking at the picture and laughed. Kim and Adrien sent a message related to that picture.

" _Abserviert!" Responded Kim followed by two laughing emojis. "Like that eating scene in that German movie!"_

" _I rather call this a sticky situation" Replied Adrien followed by three laughing emojis with tears in their eyes, after his pun._

 _I nto the chat entered a new picture, which was taken by Rose and Juleka together. It was them sitting on the stairs together and forming a heart with their hands._

" _Hope you all had a nice evening" Was Rose's text to it._

"Nath, I think it's time for us to announce this" Said Lila turning the camera of her cellphone to both and take a photo.

" _Same to you Rose" Responded Alya with a picture of herself and Nino at the mix table together._

 _T hen a third picture came in, which was from Lila and Nathaniel. This showed them both sitting on the grass, looking at the camera and Nathaniel showed the peace sign against the camera. " She said yes" Was Lila's caption to it._

" _Congratulation Nath!" Wrote Kim._

" _See? I know you could do it" Wrote Adrien._

" _Nino, now you owe me 15€," Wrote Alya down followed my a winking emoji._

" _Don't worry, I'm on it" Replied Nino followed by a grumpy emoji._

"What's with Nino and Alya?" Asked Nathaniel and Lila shrugged her shoulders. She put her phone back, while Nathaniel kept observing the starts. She pulled him back to her.

"Hey should we go for another round dancing?" Asked Lila looking at Nathaniel.

Nathaniel kept looking at the sky and smiled. Lila petted him on his cheeks giving him a comforting smile and stood up, along with Nathaniel.

"Alright, let's get in" Said Nathaniel and Lila pulled him with her, running to the inside of the school building again.

"Hey my favorite song is airing!" Shouted Lila as the DJ played an Italian song over the place.

In the end, everybody was dancing with their partner inside of the courtyard. Nino could now be dancing with Alya, while Adrien was with Marinette. Kim was now alone since Aurore had to go home, due to the accident on her dress. Ivan was dancing with Mylène and Rose with Juleka.

Max jumped in for Nino's place on the mix table and Alix was standing alone at the buffet table and saw Kim coming towards her. He asked her if she was interested in going with him, but they ended up having a few arguments with each other but ended up being on the dance floor doing a dance battle.

Nathaniel and Lila were dancing together in the middle of all the other pairs, while Lila sang the lyrics to the song.

"I would join your singing if I knew how to speak Italian" Said Nathaniel earning a laughter from her.

"Ti amo, Nathaniel," Said Lila to the redhead, which sounded double dutch to him.

"I still don't get it," Said Nathaniel looking at his girlfriend.

"That's means _I love you_ " Responded Lila.

"Oh so do I," Said Nathaniel and Lila shook her head looking flirty at him, then kissed him.

All students spend the last hours in there until it was time to go home for everyone and so they could save this night in mind for a very long time.

 **The End**

 **30 Chapters!? Wow, I didn't expect to have so many chapters, more I expected around 16.**

 **I haven't written fanfics for a long time, just got now into it again, since I met the Tomatofox ship. It's to my acknowledge an unknown ship or underrated ship, but their current fanfics and fanarts I've saw of them turned me into a little Tomatofox :3**

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed reading my first MLB story and in future there will be a sequel and/or other fanfics related to this.**


End file.
